Adunatio
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Vixenette// Remus et Sirius se retrouvent littéralement collés l'un à l'autre durant une semaine... SLASH
1. Premier jour

**Auteur: **_Vixenette_

**--Rating:** _Attention!_ **M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JRK. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette, _moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Notes de la traductrice: **Ok, une fic que j'aime bcp ! Bon c'est que mon avis, mais j'espère que les sept chapitres vont plaire.  
Sinon, je précise qu'il existe deux versions de cette fic, une plus ou moins _décente _-moué c une façon de parler, c franchement pas innocent non plus- et une autre plus... _libertine_, bref, je posterai la première sur feufeunet (g pas envie de me faire virer du site) et la seconde sur lj où je peux faire presque tout qu'est-ce que j'veux !

Un énorme merci à ma béta, _GredW_ /fait des bisouxxx d'amour/

Par pitié si quelqu'un trouve des trucs mal formulés, trop lourds ou des fautes, il faut me le dire parce que je suis pas du tout contente de ce premier chapitre... (_du coup pourquoi je le poste?? C ce que je suis en train de me demander..._)

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-premier jour-**

**- **

Un cri étranglé força Remus à se réveiller en sursaut. Un épais tissu raide érafla son torse nu et comme il clignait lentement des yeux dans le noir, il commença à sentir le picotement familier des petites cochonneries qui se formaient la nuit au coin des yeux. Dans l'obscurité qui l'encerclait, son crâne sembla soudain s'enflammer, rendant le monde insaisissable à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Tandis qu'il hissait lentement sa main pour se frotter les yeux, le drap qui lui recouvrait la poitrine glissa paresseusement sur sa peau et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans le dortoir des septièmes années, les tentures pourpres de son lit à baldaquin tirées aux quatre coins.

Un très léger grognement s'éleva à sa gauche et Remus sut qu'il provenait du lit de Sirius. Des halètements rapides… oui, il savait très exactement ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. De toute façon, même si l'animagus avait été discret, le loup-garou l'aurait su.

C'est une chose assez drôle d'ailleurs, le fait que d'un côté tous les ados esclaves de leurs hormones se livrent exactement aux mêmes activités privées, et que d'un autre, ils se gardent d'en discuter entre eux. Parfois, il y avait bien quelques plaisanteries douteuses et rires maladroits, mais la _chose_ n'était jamais analysée avec autant d'attention que ne l'étaient le Quidditch ou les cours, ou même les filles.

Sirius avait toujours été le plus 'exhibitionniste'. Tandis que les autres garçons se débrouillaient afin de se trouver un endroit privé pour faire 'ce dont ils ne parlaient pas', le batteur, lui, le faisait même quand il pouvait être entendu. Non pas qu'il était du genre à baisser son pantalon en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et à se caresser devant tout le monde -élèves et professeurs inclus- non, Padfoot était plutôt du genre à en rire, et même à baptiser affectueusement sa petite habitude, son 'rituel du matin' ; la première fois, l'expression avait d'ailleurs laissé Peter interdit, fait lever les yeux de James au ciel, et s'étouffer d'embarras un Remus qui s'était alors efforcé de trouver un point intéressant à fixer sur la moquette. Sirius Black était bien le seul garçon à oser crier haut et fort qu'il se masturbait régulièrement et ce, sans gêne ni aucune pudeur.

Et le terme 'régulièrement' était parfaitement approprié. Réglé comme une horloge, le jeune Black était ainsi responsable du réveil précoce de son ami à peu près à la même heure pratiquement chaque matin.

Bien sûr, il ne se berçait pas d'illusions, il savait que James et Peter le faisaient aussi. Ils étaient simplement moins 'exhibitionnistes' que ne l'était Padfoot à _ce_ propos. Un jour, Remus était tombé sur James en pleine action, mais les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés et il avait plus entendu que vu quoique ce soit ; une fois qu'il eût compris de quoi il s'agissait, il avait senti son visage s'échauffer, alors il avait tourné les talons et était sorti du dortoir à pas de loup.Peter, lui, le faisait dans la douche, et même s'il s'efforçait toujours d'être discret, des gémissements étouffés et des bruits d'éclaboussures arrivaient tout de même à passer par-dessus le clapotis de l'eau.

Remus également préférait le faire sous la douche, et parfois dans la Cabane Hurlante, avant la pleine lune. Ainsi, il vidait quelque peu son corps du stress qu'il ressentait avant chaque transformation ; et puis c'était l'un des seuls moments où il se retrouvait seul puisqu'il ne laissait jamais ses amis entrer dans la pièce pendant sa mutation. Il se sentait bien trop vulnérable, et les faisait alors attendre dehors jusqu'à ce que le changement soit terminé et que Padfoot pousse la trappe avec son museau pour le laisser sortir. Parfois, Moony se demandait si son ami, sous sa forme canine, arrivait à percevoir les traces de l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait avant sa métamorphose.

La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait entendu Sirius _le _faire, ils étaient en quatrième année et il avait cru à tout autre chose. Il avait entendu un grognement et avait pensé que l'animagus était blessé ou qu'il faisait un cauchemar, et l'avait alors doucement appelé, "Sirius ? Ça va ?". Un silence absolu fut son unique réponse, le grognement avait cessé. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seule autre expérience pour comprendre pour quelle _raison_ des grognements s'échappaient du lit de l'aîné des Black, et bien qu'il en fût embarrassé, le jeune Lupin avait décidé de ne jamais le mentionner.

A présent, il était habitué à ce que ces bruits soient la première chose qu'il entendait à son réveil ; ce qui paraissait plutôt normal vu qu'_ils_ le réveillaient au moins une fois par semaine. Ce matin-là, Remus attendit quelques minutes après le dernier grognement signalant la fin de l'activité matinale du précieux batteur de l'équipe rouge et or, puis il se leva et alla se préparer pour la journée. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il attrapa son sac et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Peter en train de l'attendre comme pratiquement tous les matins.

Dissimulant un bâillement derrière sa main, ce dernier ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de sourire. "Je meurs de faim, on est obligés d'attendre James et Sirius, tu crois ?"

L'estomac du loup-garou se mit à gronder, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. "Non, on va rater le petit déjeuner comme la semaine dernière si on les attend. Viens on y va, ils descendront quand ils seront prêts." Comme ils passaient le portrait, Remus extirpa de son sac son devoir de Potions presque terminé en vue de le parachever pour leur premier cours de la journée, Potions.

Ils le suivaient avec les Slytherins et s'il y avait bien une chose que le préfet des Gryffondors détestait plus que le cours en lui-même, c'était bien le professeur Wauldin ; il sentait la transpiration et ses épais sourcils formaient une unique barre noire menaçante au-dessus de ses yeux. Une fois, le professeur lui avait dit d'une voix nasillarde, "Lupin, votre potion a exactement la même couleur 'vomi' que vos cheveux alors qu'elle est _supposée_ être verte," ce qui lui avait valu quantité de ricanements de la part de toute la classe, y compris de ses amis même s'ils avaient essayé de se retenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable avec eux que ce jour-là, si bien que dans la soirée, James lui avait présenté de sincères excuses, Peter était descendu dans les cuisines pour lui rapporter un supplément de tarte à la citrouille tandis que Sirius lui avait certifié une bonne dizaine de fois que ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que le caramel.

Remus passa les quelques minutes suivantes à griffonner diverses phrases mineures sur les propriétés de la potion de Vieillissement, agrandissant un peu plus son écriture à chaque ligne pour essayer de noircir au maximum son parchemin de 12 pouces. Peter sortit le sien et le lut à voix haute pour qu'il puisse piocher parmi les choses qu'il n'avait pas déjà dit ; c'est ainsi qu'il trouva assez de bagatelle pour combler le vide au bas de son devoir. Après un léger soupir de soulagement, il fourra son parchemin dans son sac et s'attaqua à la préparation de son petit déjeuné au moment où les hiboux fonçaient en direction des tables -le courrier bien calé dans leurs griffes ou leur bec- en submergeant la Grande Salle de battements et bruissements d'ailes.

Tout en mâchant un morceau de saucisse, Remus écoutait Peter lire d'une voix forte le gros titre du Daily Prophet. Quelque chose à propos du Mage Noir et d'une nouvelle attaque.Ces dernières s'étaient considérablement multipliées depuis quelques mois et les gens avaient désormais peur de quitter leur maison, du moins c'était ce que disait l'article.

La voix de Peter se brisa soudainement alors que le journal lui était arraché des mains. En face de lui, Remus leva les yeux, amusé. Derrière le petit rat, se tenaient en effet un James moqueur et un Sirius taquin qui agitait le journal au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée. Poussant un grognement, Peter se leva, sautilla pour tenter de le récupérer, mais le manqua ; ce qu'il ne manqua pas par contre, fut le pied de Padfoot sur lequel il atterrit accidentellement.

"Oooh, Peter ! Tu m'as pété le doigt de pied!" Black s'empara du dit-pied et se mit à sautiller sur une jambe tout en pleurnichant piteusement, faisant rire Moony et Prongs au passage. Il heurta au passage le dos d'une Ravenclaw qui lui lança un regard menaçant, auquel il répondit par un sourire désolé avant de rendre le journal à Peter et de s'asseoir en face de Remus. Il attrapa une tranche de bacon et croqua dedans avant de ramener son genou contre sa poitrine et de frotter son pied à travers le cuir en examinant de plus près le renfoncement juste au bout de sa botte. "Tu me dois une séance de cirage de pompes, et au sens propre !"

Peter renifla. "Ouais c'est ça. Dans tes rêves, crétin !" Il s'écarta et balaya la main de Sirius, laquelle s'était levée pour aller décoiffer ses cheveux blonds. "Hey, dégage ! Je déteste ça !"

"Tu sais que tu m'adores," répliqua l'animagus avec un grand sourire.

"Tu ferais bien d'attaquer ton petit déj'," suggéra le préfet en pointant l'assiette encore vide du jeune Padfoot. "Tu as environ dix minutes pour manger."

James s'assit à côté de Remus, en face de Peter, et vola une saucisse dans l'assiette de son voisin. "Y avait pas un devoir à rendre en Potions aujourd'hui?"

Le loup-garou, ledit voisin, poussa son assiette sous le nez du cerf qui dévora avidement une seconde saucisse. "Oui, sur les complications dues à l'utilisation des potions de Vieillissement. Tu l'as terminé ?"

James haussa les épaules. "Plus ou moins," répondit-il avec un petit sourire malin, tandis que le jus de viande lui coulait le long du menton. "Je pomperai les parties qui manquent sur le devoir de Paddy."

Remus lui tendit une serviette tout en secouant la tête et en s'obligeant à avoir l'air sévère. "De la triche ? Vraiment, James, tu n'apprendras jamais rien si tu ne travailles pas en temps et en..." Il suspendit sa phrase quand Peter commença à ronchonner.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas," se plaignit Sirius, "c'est pourquoi on doit travailler sur les effets de la potion APRES l'avoir faite. Ce serait pas plus intelligent de connaître les conséquences d'une potion AVANT d'essayer de la préparer ?" Il plongea la main dans le sac étalé à ses pieds et en retira un parchemin. "Le mien est abominable. Je l'ai fini cette nuit. Par contre j'ai peut-être un peu trop enjolivé le tout. Vous croyez que l'histoire détaillée d'un vieux bonhomme qui a pris la potion et s'est retrouvé avec le visage en putréfaction sans plus aucun poil sur tout le corps, fait trop gore ?"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Wauldin adore ce genre de trucs effroyables. Tu peux être sûr d'avoir une bonne note."

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire puis de hausser à son tour les épaules avant de ranger son devoir dans son sac. "Ouais, ben tu verras la semaine prochaine, je vais lui donner quelque chose d'effroyable à adorer. Ce week-end on va à Hogsmeade et j'ai gardé un peu d'argent pour réapprovisionner ma réserve de bombabouses."

"Oh, allez," gémit Peter. "Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as trouvé un endroit auquel t'as pas déjà pensé pour y laisser une de ces boules puantes."

L'intenable jeune Black eut un sourire diabolique. "Ah mais si, c'est tout à fait ça mon cher Wormtail. Je n'en ai encore jamais déposée sur la chaise qui l'attend bien sagement dans son bureau tous les soirs. C'est tellement évident et tellement inattendu qu'il s'assiéra dessus et la fera exploser avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle est là."

"Tu n'arriveras jamais à entrer," railla le loup-garou. "Il y a sûrement quatre ou cinq mots de passe qui le gardent, sans oublier que la porte doit être protégée par plusieurs sorts."

"Moi je te parie que Sirius y arrive et qu'en plus il s'en tire sans aucun problème," baragouina James en mâchant un morceau de toast. Il agita sa fourchette dans les airs. "Après tout si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien lui. Rem, tu te souviens quand il a enchanté le lit de la Cabane Hurlante pour qu'il crie à plein poumon pendant toute une semaine, le trimestre dernier ? Tout le monde à Hogsmeade –hommes, femmes et enfants- a cru que les fantômes étaient de vieux esprits satiriques, pas vrai?"

Les abdominaux de Remus commencèrent à le faire souffrir comme il essayait de ne pas rire trop fort à ce souvenir. "Je me souviens surtout que Dumbledore m'a demandé _qui_ j'avais _attiré_ dans la Cabane et si on m'avait expliqué comment avoir des rapports sexuels protégés."

"Cette blague était géniale," lança Peter entre deux rires tout en s'essuyant les yeux. "Tu sais, Padfoot, tu devrais te débrouiller pour que les Bombabouses restent fixées en permanence sur la chaise de Wauldin."

Le préfet aperçut alors l'éclat malicieux du challengeur s'allumer dans le regard de Sirius lorsque les yeux gris se focalisèrent sur lui. "Rem, tu dois bien connaître un sort qui pourrait lescoller à sa robe pendant disons, deux ou trois jours ?"

Souriant en pensant à leur professeur se baladant dans les couloirs avec une robe souillée, Remus hocha la tête. "J'ai bien une idée, mais Wauldin n'est pas aussi stupide, si ça lui explose au derrière, tout ce qu'il aura à faire c'est changer de robe."

Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Pas si je les entaille toutes au préalable."

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire et Moony se surprit à attendre impatiemment la semaine suivante, ne serait-ce que pour voir si Padfoot arriverait à se sortir indemne d'une blague pareille. Son ami était courageux, bien sûr, mais parfois, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était un peu trop téméraire dans ses plans.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius s'apprêtait à assassiner quelqu'un ; il voulait simplement jouer un tour absolument inoffensif, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire s'il se faisait attraper ? Ce ne serait certainement pas la première fois qu'il serait menacé d'expulsion et Remus était pratiquement sûr que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas un de ses étudiants les plus brillants se faire exclure de l'école si près des N.E.W.T.S.

"J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine," s'excita Peter, brisant l'enchaînement des pensées du loup-garou. "On est vraiment que mardi, là ?"

"Maintenant le reste de la semaine va te paraître encore plus long que d'habitude," lui fit Remus avec un sourire entendu.

Black grogna. "En parlant de mardi, il est l'heure de nous rendre à notre cours _favori_." Il hissa son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la voie vers la salle de classe, suivi de près par Lupin qui le rattrapa en quelques pas. Potter et Pettigrew traînaient derrière, discutant du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Slytherin.

"Je crois qu'on prépare une potion Fusionnante aujourd'hui," commenta Sirius comme il s'asseyait à côté de Remus. Il installa le chaudron sur la table entre eux deux alors que le préfet sortait son livre de Potions et cherchait la page indiquée au tableau.

Le cours de la journée portait effectivement sur les potions Fusionnantes. Le regard menaçant du professeur Wauldin parcourait la masse des étudiants tandis qu'il leur donnait des instructions concernant la préparation du mélange, lâchant parfois des commentaires qu'ils devaient prendre en note. Lorsque ce fut fait, les élèves se mirent au travaille en silence pendant que leurs chaudrons bouillonnaient.

A un moment donné, alors que Remus tendait le bras pour attraper l'herbe aux cent nœuds, sa main se cogna contre quelque chose de chaud ; la main de Sirius l'avait devancée de peu, mais elle était à présent suspendue au-dessus du pot, immobile, et lorsque le préfet leva la tête, les intenses yeux gris de Padfoot le fixaient d'une étrange manière. "Quoi ?"

"Rien," Sirius sembla se reprendre et lui sourit en saisissant l'herbe aux cent nœuds qu'il versa dans la potion. "Je me demande à quoi elle _sert_ cette potion ?"

"Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas _totalement_ certain, qu'une potion Fusionnante est supposée faire _fusionner_ des choses entre elles," se moqua gentiment Remus comme s'il parlait à un petit garçon. L'aîné des Black lui lança un sourire en coin en guise de répartie.

"Ouais, ben comment on est censés le savoir si on n'a pas encore fait un seul maudit devoir là-dessus, p'tit malin ?"

"Empaffé," riposta Lupin, et il aurait pu jurer sur son livre préféré que Sirius venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

"Tu crois pas si bien dire."

Pendant que le brun mélangeait la potion avec une lourde louche de métal _et_ dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, Remus consultait le tableau noir où les ingrédients et instructions figuraient toujours. Aujourd'hui, ils se servaient de chaudrons en argent massif et Sirius était intransigeant sur le fait que le loup-garou avait interdiction de s'en approcher de trop près.

"Avez-vous déjà ajouté la corne d'Erumpent, messieurs ?" Le professeur Wauldin se planta entre les deux garçons et jeta un oeil à leur mixture. Remus retint son souffle, laissant presque échapper un rire quand, dans le dos du professeur, il vit l'animagus se pincer le nez et agiter la main devant son visage en faisant une grimace écœurée.

"Non monsieur, c'est ce qu'on était sur le point de faire." Et de nouveau, il tendit le bras au même moment que Sirius alors que le professeur se reculait.

De sa main gauche, Remus saupoudra prudemment un peu de poudre de corne dans le chaudron. Son ami en ajouta également un peu de la main droite. Tandis qu'il guettait les réactions du professeur pour savoir s'ils avaient commis une erreur, le jeune préfet remarqua que ce dernier avait presque le sourire aux lèvres ; ils devaient avoir fait quelque chose de bien, en fait ils devaient avoir fait quelque chose de fantastique parce que les yeux de Wauldin s'allumèrent comme rarement. Refoulant sa fierté, Remus reporta son attention sur le chaudron, n'apercevant l'état de la potion que trop tard. Elle bullait grandement, et tout d'un coup, le liquide épais se déversa hors du chaudron faisant vociférer Sirius. C'est alors que le loup-garou sentit le liquide chaud entrer en contact avec sa peau juste avant qu'une main puissante ne saisisse son poignet.

"Bordel de merde !" jura Black, éloignant sa main du chaudron comme la potion se calmait aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée. Remus recula également sa main brûlée bien que ce geste ne fût pas volontaire. En fait...

"Bien, bien, bien, soyez prudents vous autres. Si vous ajoutez la corne d'Erumpent en poudre AVANT l'herbe aux cent noeuds, comme je l'ai expressément rappelé au début du cours, vous ne serez en aucun cas confrontés à ce problème. L'ajouter en dernier n'a aucun impact sur le fonctionnement de la potion, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela entraîne une réaction quelque peu… violente." Le professeur laissa échapper un petit sourire en baissant les yeux sur la main droite de Sirius, sa paume avait fusionné avec le poignet gauche de Remus. "Tut, tut. Voyez ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas attentif ? Faites donc confiance à ces idiots de Gryffindors pour faire échouer une formule parfaitement rôdée."

Après ça, Remus ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'ordre exact dans lequel s'étaient déroulés les évènements. Entre Peter et James bondissant de leurs chaises et braillant à l'encontre du professeur, la salle toute entière pliée de rire, Sirius pestant dans le vide, essayant d'arracher sa main droite du poignet gauche de Lupin, et les autres chaudrons en train de buller bruyamment, c'était le chaos le plus total.

Peter se précipita vers eux et grogna lorsque son regard tomba sur leurs mains jointes. "Quel salaud ! Il nous a jamais dit de pas rajouter la corne en dernier. J'ai tout écouté depuis le début !" James les rejoignit également.

"Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux," suggéra-t-il, un pétillant sourire dansant au fond de ses yeux noisettes tandis qu'il jetait un sort de guérison sur les brûlures de leurs mains. Et Remus lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Ouais, ben il se trouve que j'écoutais moi aussi et y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre ! Wauldin a dit qu'il fallait au moins une semaine pour que l'effet de la potion cesse sur la peau humaine." Avec précaution, il essaya de tirer l'un des doigts de Sirius mais il refusa de bouger ; il arrivait à les sentir, imprégnés dans la chair de son poignet. "Quelle espèce de sale enfoiré !" Le préfet n'avait jamais été aussi insolent. "Il savait que ça arriverait ! Il nous a laissé continuer exprès !"

A sa gauche, Sirius se mit à rire et Remus lui répondit en grondant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Ça aurait pu être pire," répondit-il en souriant toujours. "T'aurais pu faire équipe avec Snape ou n'importe qui d'autre, non ?" Il s'approcha de lui, soudain sérieux et chuchota. "Et au moins la pleine lune a eu lieu la semaine dernière. Ce sera fini avant la prochaine."

Peter acquiesça. "Je crois pas que le loup aurait été très heureux d'avoir un chien accroché à la patte."

"Alors… vous allez devoir dormir dans le même lit," ricana James et puis il se tut d'un coup quand il remarqua le regard hargneux de Lupin. "Oh allez Remus, tu dois bien avouer que quelque part, c'est hilarant."

"Non, ça n'a rien de drôle,"se plaignit Moony. "Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser Sirius, j'ai énormément de travail cette semaine. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque... Et comment on va faire pour les cours ? J'ai Arithmancie à l'heure où tu as Etude des Moldus et je n'ai pas envie de sécher. Et... Et toi en plus ? Tu ne peux plus écrire maintenant. Comment tu vas faire pour travailler ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules, pas concerné le moins du monde. "T'inquiète, on va bien trouver. On va continuer comme d'habitude autant qu'on peut et on décidera ensemble des cours auxquels on ira, d'accord ?"Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur leur professeur qui chassait les autres étudiants à coup de gestes frénétiques tandis que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. "Allez viens, on s'en va."

Remus ramassa maladroitement son sac et le lança par-dessus son épaule droite. Il était gaucher et était soulagé d'avoir au moins conservé l'usage de la main avec laquelle il écrivait. Il n'avait aucun autre choix que de suivre Sirius hors de la salle et de réprimer son besoin viscéral de jeter un sort à Wauldin alors que le vieil homme lui souriait avec dédain. James et Peter s'étaient portés volontaires pour nettoyer derrière eux sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir tout seuls.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, aucun d'eux ne parla, mais Remus, tout à fait conscient de la pression exercée sur sa peau, se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire ses devoirs, sachant qu'il serait également chargé de ceux de du jeune Black. Il poussa un long soupir, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore une fois hérité de la plus mauvaise main au grand poker qu'était La Vie et il n'éprouvait pas de honte à se sentir désolé pour lui-même. Sirius lui pressa alors le poignet et quand le loup-garou le regarda, il trouva un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Tandis qu'ils tournaient dans le couloir où se trouvait la Grosse Dame, ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un de familier se dirigeant vers eux. C'était Lily Evans, une Ravenclaw _(1)_, et la petite amie attitrée de James. Ses longs cheveux auburn et ondulés dégringolaient sur ses reins et sa silhouette svelte mais plutôt plantureuse n'était qu'en partie dissimulée par sa robe. Elle leur sourit, levant la main en guise de salut, et sans réfléchir, Remus leva sa main gauche pour lui retourner son salut, mais le poids du bras de Sirius fit retomber le sien le long de son corps.

"Que s'est-il passé?" questionna Lily, médusée, comme elle soulevait les deux bras et inspectait l'endroit où leur peau ne faisait qu'une.

"Accident de Potions," répondit Sirius avant Remus. "Ça aura disparu dans une semaine."

Lily fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir l'étudier en totalité. "Ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'ennuyer toi."

Le préfet détourna les yeux et examina son ami qui haussa les épaules. "Nan. J'aime bien Moony. Il fera un _pot de colle_ vraiment cool."

Lily se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête avant de revenir sur le visage de Remus. "Moui, tu n'as pas l'air très emballé toi par contre, mais ça va aller, il y a PIRE comme personne à qui tu pourrais être _collé_, tu sais." Il hocha la tête et soupira en voyant ses yeux s'allumer. "Je dois aller en Divination. A plus tard les gars. Embrassez James de ma part," rigola-t-elle en s'en allant.

"On va être en retard pour le cours d'Herbologie," pressa Lupin en brisant brusquement le silence. Il traîna Sirius derrière lui, passa devant la Grosse Dame, parcourut la salle commune et les escaliers pour aller s'engouffrer dans leur dortoir. Il s'arrêta devant son lit, lâcha son sac, jeta le livre de Potions dans sa malle et y fourra son livre d'Herbologie ainsi que ses gants en peau de dragon à la place. Après ça, il suivit l'animagus jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il puisse faire de même et ils sortirent de la Tour Gryffindor sans échanger un mot.

C'était étrange, songea Remus, de se balader avec son poignet attaché à la main de Sirius. Ils ne voulaient pas marcher trop près l'un de l'autre, afin de maintenir un semblant de masculinité, mais comme ils ne se serraient pas assez, les gens essayaient de passer entre eux et se faisaient invariablement coincer par leurs bras inséparables. Il continuait d'ailleurs à s'éloigner un peu plus de Sirius, sachant qu'ils auraient l'air… ridicule à se tenir trop près l'un de l'autre. _Les garçons ne se baladent pas à trois pouces de distance des autres garçons._

Ce fut lorsque le cinquième étudiant se prit dans leur 'filet' et leur lança un regard excédé avant de contourner le préfet des Gryffondors que Black soupira bruyamment. "Oh, bordel !" s'exclama-t-il, et il attira le loup-garou contre lui, les doigts de sa main droite frôlant la hanche du châtain presque à chaque pas. Remus ne fit aucun commentaire. Que pouvait-il dire ? _'Sirius, tu pourrais marcher un peu plus loin de moi parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on croit__ que je suis gay ?' _Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait de quoi il devait avoir l'air vu de l'extérieur mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix, alors il garda les lèvres scellées tandis qu'ils se rendaient du côté des serres, pour le cours.

Et puis ça ne le dérangeait tant que ça en fait. Après tout, Moony avait l'habitude de vagabonder avec Padfoot, Prongs et/ou Wormtail, et aujourd'hui était juste un jour un petit peu différent.

-

Le reste de la journée fut d'une lenteur atroce pour Remus. Chaque fois qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, Sirius était là. Quand il devait écrire, la main de Sirius le déconcentrait et le gênait parce qu'elle représentait un poids inhabituel sur la main tenant sa plume. Quand il voulut prendre son dîner, il dut manger avec sa main droite -laquelle tremblotait à chaque bouchée- parce qu'il lui paraissait trop étrange de manger quand des doigts arrivaient aussi près de sa bouche.

Le pire, bien sûr, surviendrait lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Merci Merlin, Sirius fut le premier à formuler son envie.

"Et comment, exactement, tu crois qu'on va réussir à s'en sortir là?" demanda Remus en essayant de calmer le rougeoiement qui colorait ses joues alors que Sirius souriait.

"On aura qu'à utiliser les urinoirs et on ira en même temps. C'est plutôt simple, je veux dire, toi aussi il faut que tu y ailles, non ?"

Remus soupira. La chose était plus compliquée que ça et il balbutia. "Oui, mais… et en ce qui concerne… euh… tu sais…" Il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots exacts, la situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il comprenait. "Merde."

"Exactement," souligna Lupin.

"Et ben," le batteur fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit coin le plus proche. "Je suppose qu'on devra aussi y aller en même temps, on aura qu'à passer nos bras sous la paroi des cabines."

"Ça veut dire que l'un de nous devra ramper sous la cloison ?" demanda le préfet, dégoûté. "C'est toi qui t'y colleras. Il n'est pas question que je rampe sur le sol des toilettes ; il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il n'ait pas été aspergé par je ne sais quoi..."

Sirius laissa échapper son éternel rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement. "T'es beaucoup trop paranoïaque. Les elfes de maison nettoient tout du sol au plafond."

Remus souffla brièvement. "Peu importe, je ne veux pas que mes mains touchent le sol."

"Très bien, c'est moi qui passerai sous les murs, okay ? Mais t'as pas intérêt à mater mon p'tit oiseau quand on sera aux _pisssotières_," lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille avec un petit sourire.

Il esquiva d'un geste le poing du loup-garou qui visait son biceps et recommença à rire. Une fois dans les toilettes, Remus fit rapidement sa petite affaire, les yeux clos et les joues en feu tandis que Sirius s'affairait de son côté. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche et Remus essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer les bruits. Quand l'animagus se glissa de nouveau sous la paroi de la cabine et qu'il lui sourit d'un air sot, Lupin lui répondit par un petit ronchonnement. Ils se plantèrent ensuite devant les lavabos où il dut aider l'aîné des Black à laver sa main libre.

La partie la plus compliquée arriva quand il fallut se changer pour le coucher. Le préfet ne savait pas du tout comment faire, il leur était en effet impossible de retirer leurs deux manches. Heureusement, James entra à ce moment, se rendit compte de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, éclata de rire et finit par lancer un simple sort d'Engorgement qui détendit assez le tissu pour que Remus puisse y passer tout entier. Sirius fit de même avec sa manche.

Déterminé à ne surtout pas regarder son ami pendant qu'il se changeait, parce qu'il savait que c'était quelque chose que les garçons ne faisaient pas entre eux, Remus s'appliqua à enfiler son pantalon de pyjama. Depuis le jour où il avait avoué à ses amis sa _condition_, il avait abandonné le tee-shirt qu'il mettait auparavant pour dormir. La plupart de ses cicatrices étaient anciennes et pâles mais il y en avait une particulièrement affreuse : elle parcourait son flanc droit en formant une demi-lune partant de sa poitrine pour aller se perdre quelque part sous son omoplate. Il les détestait. Mais il finissait toujours par transpirer au milieu de la nuit alors il sacrifiait son dégoût pour ses _mutilations_ pour un peu de confort. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et après avoir noté que Sirius portait ses habituels caleçon noir et tee-shirt blanc, Lupin les entraîna tous les deux dans la salle de bains.

Après avoir brossé chacun leurs dents, ils retournèrent dans le dortoir et se regardèrent. "On a qu'à dormir dans ton lit," proposa Padfoot, et Remus hocha la tête, sentant ses lèvres se crisper sous le coup de l'irritation due à l'organisation délicate qu'exigeait leur_ problème_. Les lits étaient plutôt petits, fabriqués pour une seule personne, alors quand le loup-garou s'allongea sur le dos, Sirius à ses côtés, son bras droit se retrouva à pendre dans le vide. Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté, dos à l'animagus, mais à présent, son bras gauche était plié derrière lui, rendant la position inconfortable au bout de quelques minutes de circulation sanguine perturbée. En soupirant longuement, Remus enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et fixa son ami. Il n'était vraiment pas bien installé, de plus, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sur le côté sans plier ses jambes et, allongé sur le dos, Sirius prenait trop de place pour qu'il puisse se positionner comme il le voulait.

"Hey," chuchota Remus, et Black tourna la tête dans sa direction, toujours réveillé. Il ne le distinguait qu'à peine à cause des rideaux tirés et d'un unique rayon de lune argenté qui filtrait là où les lourdes tentures rencontraient le mur de pierre.

Sirius parut savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander et se déplaça pour s'allonger sur le côté. Maintenant qu'ils se faisaient face, le loup-garou avait plus de place pour fléchir ses jambes. L'animagus en fit de même et leurs genoux se touchèrent, mais c'était la position la plus confortable qu'ils puissent obtenir.

"Bonne nuit Moony," murmura Sirius, son haleine mentholée balayant le visage de Remus.

"'nuit." Il ferma les yeux, la chaleur émanant du torse vêtu de Sirius le faisant transpirer légèrement sans que ce ne soit désagréable. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la présence d'un corps chaud pour glisser volontiers dans les bras de Morphée, songea-t-il comme le sommeil l'emportait, leur proximité synonyme de sécurité.

Même si ce corps chaud était celui d'un autre _garçon_.

_A suivre..._

_- _

_ (1) Cette fic a été écrite il y a déjà un bout de temps et JKR n'avait pas encore précisé dans quelle maison avait été Lily...  
_


	2. Deuxième jour

**Auteur:** _Vixenette_

**--Rating:** _Attention!_ **M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette_, moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Note de la traductrice:** J'ai un problème ! Au départ, comme j'avais pas mal avancé durant l'hiver, je voulais poster un chapitre par mois minimum, seulement là, j'avoue que je bloque sur le n°4 depuis des _semaines_ pour un pb de langage !  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fic comporte des expressions très, euh, _familières_, j'ai des mots du style, _wank_, _cock_, _arse _et autres_.._. délicats à traduire, c tout nouveau pour moi…  
Du coup, comme je ne veux brusquer personne (même si ça m'embête d'altérer un peu la VO), je propose un petit sondage : une version 'adoucie' (avec des mots plus communs comme, _fesses_, _se masturber_ ou encore _érection…_) ou la véritable version (avec des termes comme, _cul_, _se branler_ (oui je sais je l'ai déjà écrit, mais je modifierai en fonction des résultats), _queue_ (en fait _cock_ veut dire _bite_, mais là pour le coup, c un peu trop vulgaire pour _moi_)...)  
Je me rangerai à l'avis du plus grand nombre… mais si les _puritains_ gagnent, sachez quand même que la version non censurée sera sur mon lj.

Et bien entendu, un immense merci à ma béta **GredW** ainsi qu'à toutes les adorables lectrices qui m'ont laissée un petit com' ! **Loulou2a** (une inconditionnelle !)**, Eileen Ana, Elayna Black, Caro06, P'tit lion, Mahis, Remus Black et leagatha**, _Gros BisouXXX_ !  
Bon sinon, je suppose que l'histoire en émoustille plus d'un –je n'ai jamais reçu autant de 'story alert' en si peu de temps, bcp sont donc intéressés :)- ce que je ne sais pas par contre, c si la traduction plaît aux 'story alerteurs' :), donc voilà : j'espère très fort !

Et comme d'hab', s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, fautes, phrases mal tournées, erreur de syntaxe, n'importe quoi, faîtes le moi savoir, je corrigerai !

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-deuxième jour-**

**-**

Des mouvements saccadés et de bruyants halètements réveillèrent Remus. Il faisait encore nuit, nuit noire en fait, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant s'il avait réellement les yeux ouverts. Il sentait la transpiration perler sur son visageet sans réfléchir, il leva la main gauche pour s'essuyer le front.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis attaché à Sirius._ Et voilà ce qui l'avait réveillé, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son lit avec quelqu'un. Lorsque ses yeux perçants se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il commença à distinguer les formes : une masse noire qui s'avérait être la _masse _de cheveux de son ami, le contour d'un nez, une paire d'yeux en train de le fixer…

De brèves expirations s'échappaient de la bouche de l'animagus et venaient s'écraser sur son torse ; il arrivait même à sentir la caresse de son souffle tant ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, plus serrés encore que quand ils s'étaient laissés aller aux bras de Morphée la nuit dernière. Avec un petit grognement, Remus se décala sur sa droite, trouvant leur proximité troublante. Il avait toujours été le genre de personne mal à l'aise avec les rapports tactiles, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa condition, avec le fait que le contact d'une peau humaine ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire lors des nuits où il devenait loup. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que le problème venait de là parce que ses parents lui avaient dit un jour que, petit déjà, il n'aimait ni se faire porter ni être touché, et ce même avant d'être mordu. Remus commença à s'agiter pour essayer de fuir cette intimité et il le regretta presqu'aussitôt parce qu'une forte odeur musquée vint emplir ses narines.

Sa respiration se bloqua tout d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes comme il posait son regard sur Sirius. Cette odeur… c'était celle que le préfet détectait parfois sur l'animagus lorsque celui-ci s'extirpait de son lit le matin.C'était l'odeur qui le submergeait toujours après avoir couché avec Naylia Thatcher, une Gryffindor d'un an son aînée, lorsqu'il était en sixième année.

C'était l'odeur du sperme.

"Désolé," chuchota alors Sirius. "C'est une habitude. J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ; mais franchement, j'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si dur de faire ça de la main gauche."

Le crâne de Remus se mit alors à chauffer et ses pensées à tournoyer. Comment Sirius pouvait-il être si... désinvolte dans un moment pareil?! Il venait de se masturber à quelques pouces de lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était _'C'est une habitude,'_? Le loup-garou recula vivement, ouvrit les rideaux de sa main libre et sauta du lit sans un regard pour Black. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, ou s'évanouir, ou... non, en fait, il ne savait même pas, il ne savait plus.

L'odeur était ce qui le désorientait le plus. Elle émanait toujours de l'entrejambe de Sirius et inondait l'enceinte en partie close du lit à baldaquin, manquant de l'étouffer tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre un peu d'air frais à l'extérieur. Comment osait-il FAIRE ÇA alors que Remus était juste À CÔTÉ...?

"Bon, ben maintenant que je sais à quel point ça te met mal à l'aise, j'essaierai de ne plus le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit détachés, okay?" promit Sirius dans son dos. Se rasseyant un instant sur le lit, le jeune Lupin hocha la tête sans se retourner, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, après tout c'était une chose naturelle... Même si lui, mourrait de honte avant d'oser se laisser aller au plaisir solitaire sous le nez de son ami...

"Faut qu'on aille se laver," songea Remus à voix haute, les paupières fermement scellées. Maintenant, il allait falloir composer avec leur nudité.

-

Ils avaient essayé -et n'étaient pas allés bien loin à vrai dire- d'entrer chacun dans une cabine de douche, mais ils avaient vite compris que la chose serait impossible parce que le mur qui les séparait était trop épais. Comprenant malheureusement bien ce que cela signifiait, Remus s'était alors résigné à l'inévitable.

"Beau cul," railla Sirius, le loup-garou se retourna brusquement, lui jetant un regard mauvais à travers l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait du pommeau de douche et l'obligeait à cligner des yeux.

"Arrête de mater," grogna-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de rincer la mousse qui parsemait son corps, d'un geste laborieux. Mais la vision d'un Sirius rieur et complètement nu, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et chaque courbe exhalant des volutes de vapeur, était difficile à effacer. C'était même étrangement attirant...

_Non, n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien d'attirant. Je suis hétéro !_ Remus s'échappa tout à coup de la fine pluie qui les réchauffait et tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette tiède, se séchant à la hâte et sans douceur avant de d'enrouler précipitamment le linge autour de ses hanches. "Tu as fini?"

"Oui, tu peux te retourner maintenant," lui affirma Sirius et le préfet poussa un soupir de soulagement ; lequel se transforma bien vite en grognement de frustration parce que lorsqu'il s'exécuta, il trouva l'animagus aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et se retenant à peine de glousser.

"Rroh, allez Moony, c'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vus nus avant."

"Non pas délibérément, ça jamais." Et il ressentit soudain une forte envie de se cogner lui-même le crâne à coup de marteau. Ou peut-être celui de Black, après réflexion.

Les yeux rivés sur le carrelage, Remus s'impatientait à l'extérieur de la cabine pendant que l''exhibitionniste' terminait sa douche. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit se mettre à chantonner, la voix déformée par le ruissellement de l'eau et le loup-garou dut focaliser toute son attention sur le dédale de fissures qui couraient le long des murs de pierres pour contenir son irritation.

"Tu viens, j'ai un petit creux," annonça Sirius une fois sortit et Remus se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. "On va rater le petit déj'... Aah si tu n'avais pas passé autant de temps à faire semblant de te préparer pour pouvoir admirer mon superbe corps... Pas que je t'en veuille, au contraire, je comprends..."

Remus se contenta de maugréer. Il était amusé, mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser Sirius le découvrir et prendre l'avantage ; il préférait le laisser croire qu'il était en colère et exaspéré par leur situation.

Après s'être habillés, non sans quelques difficultés, puisque James n'était pas là pour jeter le sort d'Engorgement et que Peter n'avait pas attendu, comme il le faisait d'habitude, avant d'aller manger, les deux garçons descendirent dans la Grand Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-

La journée se déroula dans un océan de frustrations, exactement comme le jour précédent, et Remus commençait à apprécier le fait qu'il ne passerait pas le restant dans sa vie attaché à Sirius. En cette fin d'après-midi, ils se présentèrent ensemble au cours d'Arithmancie, il lui avait promis qu'ils assisteraient au cours d'Etude des Moldus du vendredi en contrepartie. Le professeur d'Arithmancie, madame Vector, avait levé un sourcil en voyant leurs mains jointes, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait seulement serré les dents et signifia au jeune Black de ne pas déranger sa leçon. Il avait ensuite été assez facile de la convaincre que Remus serait obligé de manquer le prochain cours pour que Sirius puisse suivre le sien.

La vraie différence par rapport à la journée précédente se situa dans l'entraînement de Quidditch. Déjà en tête de la compétition, depuis que Gryffindor avait battu Ravenclaw, l'équipe s'exerçait avec une ferveur fascinante. La Maison toute entière trépignait d'impatience à l'approche du prochain match contre Slytherin, match qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Sirius était un des batteurs de l'équipe alors que le préfet ne jouait pas. Il aimait voler mais il n'avait jamais été aussi doué que certains de ses camarades. De plus, il pensait qu'il ne serait pas prudent de s'engager dans une autre activité régulière que l'école elle-même, étant donné son _indisposition _qui le forçait à disparaître quelques jours par mois.

Après avoir écouté _quantité_ d'arguments -plus ou moins persuasifs- de la part de Sirius et Peter, ainsi que les chuchotements _insistants_ de James répétant combien leur batteur avait _désespérément_ besoin d'entraînement, Remus se retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch en cette fraîche soirée d'hiver, vêtu d'un vieux pull gris délavé et d'un pantalon de velours marron. Sirius, quant à lui, portait sa tenue de Quidditch et serrait dans sa main, son Nimbus Excel, le dernier modèle en date. Un sourcil levé, Lupin l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

"Et comment tu comptes réussir ton coup cette fois?" Remus lorgna du côté des autres joueurs déjà en l'air et nota que certains cherchaient discrètement à entrevoir leur 'connexion'. L'animagus, lui, ne semblait pas y faire attention, sans doute trop occupé à tranquilliser le balai et mettre au point les derniers détails de son plan.

En fait, ce qu'il suggérait était quasiment impossible. Le préfet était certain que l'idée ne fonctionnerait pas, et tandis que Sirius lui enjoignait de monter sur le balai -dos au vent, face à lui- et d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse voir, il se mit à soupirer.La position était très inconfortable. Leurs bras joints étaient pliés entre eux deux et Remus se retrouvait pratiquement assis sur les cuisses de son ami parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de ne pas lui bloquer la vue.Ses jambes pendaient par-dessus celles de Sirius, leurs torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et il avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule droite de l'animagus afin de dégager son bras gauche pour manier sa batte de sa main libre. La force du vent faisait tourbillonner et s'emmêler ses cheveux, les projetant jusque dans ses yeux, et même Sirius était obligé de tourner la tête pour éviter que les mèches châtainsne se perdent entre ses lèvres.

"Ça ne marchera pas," l'avertit le préfet. "Tu n'y vois rien à cause de mes cheveux et tu ne peux utiliser qu'une seule main."

"T'es fou!" lui cria Sirius parce qu'ils avaient pris de la hauteur et que le vent dispersait leurs voix à tout va. "C'est une idée géniale!"

Remus jeta des coups d'œil aux joueurs qu'il arrivait à apercevoir ; ces derniers les fixaient bouche bée et, de son côté, James s'efforçait sans grand succès de ne pas sourire. "Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça si ça avait été _mon _idée."

"Tu as des tas d'idées excellentes, Moony," répliqua Sirius, puis il interpella ses co-équipiers,"Hé, qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous? Z'avez jamais vu deux garçons monter le même balai avant aujourd'hui?"

Lupin sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer et il enfouit alors son visage dans l'épaule de son ami, essayant de se concentrer sur la sensation du vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Contre lui, le corps de Sirius dégageait une intense chaleur qui se diffusait à travers ses vêtements et réchauffait sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration haletante. Il se rapprocha encore et plongea son nez dans le cou du brun, y décelant un peu de sueur et beaucoup de…_c'est quoi cette odeur?_"Est-ce que tu portes de l'Eau de Cologne?"

"Ouais, c'est Lily qui me l'a offerte pour Noël," expliqua-t-il. "Tu aimes?"

Effectivement, Remus aimait beaucoup. C'était une odeur masculine et épicée qui semblait correspondre parfaitement à l'animagus. "C'est agréable." Alors il se blottit davantage, se pressant plus fermement contre son ami en se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas le voir utiliser le flacon. Il supposa que Sirius l'avait fait dans la matinée, quand il essayait de ne pas le regarder en train de s'habiller.

Aucun d'eux ne dit plus rien durant tout le reste de l'entraînement, Remus appréciant silencieusement le vent dans ses cheveux. Même si chaque fois que Sirius lançait son bras gauche pour frapper le cognard, il vacillait sérieusement et devait s'agripper encore plus fortement à lui lorsqu'il exécutait une figure particulièrement culottée. Bien qu'il voyait Black réaliser ce genre de cabrioles depuis des années, il restait persuadé qu'il allait finir par tomber du manche. Quand, enfin, il entendit le coup de sifflet de James, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, comprenant que l'entraînement était terminé. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent près d'un Peter tout sourire, le batteur l'informa qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche.

"Mais on va aller dans la salle de bain du dortoir. Les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch sont communes et je sais que tu n'es pas très chaud pour t'exhiber devant tout le monde," lui dit Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Le jeune Lupin se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps quand ils atteignirent le dortoir. Après avoir opéré un charme d'Engorgement pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, Remus suivit Sirius dans la douche, forçant ses yeux à rester rivés sur la nuque de son ami -sur les cheveux noirs collés par la transpiration- au lieu de leur permettre de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin urgent de laisser vagabonder son regard sur ce corps et pourquoi diable le troublait-il ainsi ?

"Tu me laves le dos?" demanda l'animagus en lui tendant le savon. Grognant intérieurement, Remus commença à frotter la surface lisse et ferme –avec un peu trop de force peut-être- focalisant son attention sur un grain de beauté brun planté au milieu de l'omoplate de Sirius, manquant presque le léger soupir que poussa celui-ci. "Tu veux que je m'occupe du tien après ?"

"Je peux me débrouiller tout seul," répliqua le loup-garou. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec les courbes dorées de son ami, il le poussa sous le jet pour rincer le savon, mais Sirius se retourna pour lui demander de but en blanc.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour, Remus?"

L'interrogéle fixa avec de grands yeux. _C'est quoi cette question?_ "C'est pas tes affaires! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'abord?"

Sirius sourit mystérieusement. "Je veux juste savoir. Traite-moi de fouineur si tu veux." La main qui lui encerclait le poignet lui pressa alors doucement la chair. "Allez, dis moi."

Remus leva les yeux au plafond. "Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça pendant qu'on est tous les deux complètement _à_ _poil_ dans la douche." C'est alors qu'il vit Sirius, affublé du même petit sourire énigmatique, le détailler ouvertement de haut en bas. "Hé!"

L'animagus s'esclaffa, les yeux pétillants de vivacité. "C'est bon, tu peux me _reluquer_ maintenant."

Exaspéré, le loup-garou ferma le robinet et attrapa deux des serviettes posées sur le séchoir avant d'en jeter une à Black. "Je n'ai pas envie de te _reluquer_."

"Tu es homophobe?" La question flotta dans l'air durant quelques secondes. Remus se retourna et s'aperçut que le brun se tenait immobile dans un angle de la cabine, un coin de serviette serré entre ses doigts et une étrange expression plaquée sur le visage.

Le préfet commença à se demander pourquoi Sirius lui posait toutes ces questions. Qu'essayait-il de dire? "Je ne suis pas homophobe. Je suis simplement hétéro."

"Exact." De nouveau l'étrange expression, accompagnée cette fois d'un voile sombre, traversa le visage de Sirius. "Il est tard tu crois pas, on va se coucher?"

"En fait, il faut que je termine mon devoir de Métamorphose."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Oh ouais, moi aussi." Il enroula _enfin _la serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche encore ruisselant. Des gouttelettes perlaient au bout de ses cheveux et finissaient par couler le long de son visage, puis sur ses épaules, faisant scintiller la peau de son torse. Remus se força à détourner le regard. La vue le perturbait étrangement.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si _bizarre_?

_A suivre…_


	3. Troisième jour

**Auteur: **_Vixenette_

**--Rating: **_Attention! _**M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette_, moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Note de la traductrice:** à nouveau je suis en retard -finalement c devenu une habitude (mais il est depuis hier sur LJ quand même:)- _mais_, cette fois c'est pas tout à fait ma faute, j'ai des problèmes d'ordi en ce moment (saleté de _Pxxxxxx Bxxx_ !!)  
Bref, en ce qui concerne mon autre problème, le combat _'traduction crue' _vs _'traduction cuite'_ (excellente expression piquée à _Elayna Black_ :), les résultats les donnent apparemment plus ou moins ex aequo... du coup ça règle pas non plus ce problème. Ah!  
Bon, ben en tant qu'arbitre je suppose que c'est à moi de trancher. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis quelques semaines et plus j'avance dans la traduction, plus j'ai du mal à laisser des mots crus dans la narration -contrairement aux dialogues qui ne me posent pas de pb... mais bon, comme je l'ai promis dans le précédent chapitre, je fais pour que tout le monde soit satisfait : version _cuite_ sur feufeunet et version _crue_ son mon lj.

Mille mercis à **Loulou2a**, **Elayna Black**, **Abelforth Dumbledore**, **Lou-la-vénusienne**, **Mahis**, **remus black**, **Oxaline**, **P'tit lion**, **GredW** et **leagatha** pour leur soutien! BISOUS à tous et un gros supplémentaire pour ma béta, _GredW_!

- S'il y a des fautes ou des choses très mal tournées, dites, je corrigerai!

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-troisième jour-**

-

Remus se réveilla au son d'une voix prononçant faiblement son nom, juste devant lui. Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, même le fantôme d'un chuchotement, mais il avait toujours eu le sommeil plutôt léger.

Il ouvrit les yeux, attendant quelques secondes qu'ils s'adaptent à l'obscurité, et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un Sirius visiblement tout aussi réveillé. Le timide rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux du lit dévoila à Remus des yeux emplis de noir ; devant lui, de grandes orbes sombres cerclées d'un mince ruban gris le fixait et il réalisa peu à peu que les pupilles de l'animagus étaient en fait complètement dilatées. Probablement à cause de l'obscurité...

Une curieuse sensation s'installa quelque part près de sa cuisse gauche. Une sensation... humide... Le souffle coupé, Lupin se recula brusquement lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait cette moiteur et bascula sans le vouloir au pied du lit. Un froissement suivit d'un mouvement nerveux s'élevèrent au-dessus de lui et la tête de Sirius apparut alors sur le rebord du matelas, au milieu des tentures.

"Je suis désolé !" L'animagus paraissait vraiment embarrassé mais s'il s'efforçait de baisser la voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres. "J'y peux rien, Remus. Pas quand t'es là juste à côté et que tout ce que je peux voir et sentir..." Il s'interrompit brusquement, mais il en avait déjà assez dit. Son séant posé le sol de pierre, le loup-garou leva sur lui un regard stupéfié.

"Je… tu..." Lupin n'arrivait pas à articuler les bons mots. Sirius venait de se masturber en le dévisageant ? Ça signifiait que...

"Je veux dire, un… un corps chaud allongé juste à côté de moi," reprit-il, semblant se corriger de lui-même. "J'étais en train de rêver de Gwynne Osmer, tu sais, l'amie de Lily, et je suppose que mon corps a simplement dû… réagir à la présence d'un autre corps à côté de moi." Remus se sentit hocher lentement la tête, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Non, pas quand c'était SON nom qui s'était échappé de la bouche de Sirius. Son geste sembla toutefois détendre l'animagus.

Il lui envoya alors un petit sourire en tendant la main. "Viens, il est quatre heures du matin, tu dois être encore crevé." Ils avaient travaillé sur leur essai jusqu'à minuit passé, longtemps après que le dernier des plus courageux soit allé se coucher. Le préfet avait aidé Sirius avec son devoir puisqu'il ne pouvait rien écrire de lisible de sa main gauche.

Il se laissa relever, sa cuisse encore humide et la mouillure qui souillait son lit le rendirent las. Mais il était VRAIMENT fatigué. Il s'obligea alors à ignorer cette moiteur tandis qu'il levait les yeux sur le visage de son ami tout en se rallongeant. "Je croyais que tu étais allé à Hogsmeade avec elle une fois," hésita-t-il. "Ça n'a rien donné ? Elle a dit que vous deux… tu sais."

Sirius soupira. "Nan, on n'a rien fait. Elle est sortie avec moi, mais elle a fini par rentrer au château avec ce gars bizarre, tu sais, celui qui avait un an de plus, roux, très grand, tu te souviens ? Le Hufflepuff ?"

"Mmm. Ricky Darwin. Oui, un vrai con !" s'exclama Remus avec une grimace. "Une fois, ce crétin a cru que je parlais à l'une de ses petites copines et il a menacé de me jeter un sort. Il s'est fait exclure une semaine plus tard après avoir jeté une Bombabouse sur les Slytherins pendant le petit déjeuner, juste devant les professeurs."

"Ouais, je pouvais pas le supporter ce type." Sirius se rapprocha. "Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait menacé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

Remus sourit en entendant cette familière pointe protectrice dans la voix de son ami. "Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul, Padfoot. De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien fait." Il gigota un instant, cherchant à enfoncer plus confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller. "Désolé qu'il ait piqué ta copine."

"Nan, c'était pas ma copine," éclaircit l'animagus."Je crois qu'elle était juste du genre _chaude_."

"Elle l'était," acquiesça le loup-garou. L'odeur marquant l'activité privée à laquelle s'était adonné Sirius un peu plus tôt flottait toujours dans l'air, mais il choisit de ne pas le mentionner. "J'ai couché avec Naylia."

"Quoi ?"

"Naylia Thatcher. Je réponds à la question que tu m'as posé hier soir dans la douche." Le préfet se sentait un peu plus en confiance, raison pour laquelle il décidait de se confier. "Ça s'est passé l'année dernière, quand on sortait ensemble."

Sirius parut stupéfait. "Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas vos affaires. Et puis, je ne voulais pas en parler hier soir parce que… ben… deux mecs à poil dans une petite cabine se faisant des confidences sur le coït, ça ne me semblait pas très approprié."

"Ah parce que là maintenant, allongé à moitié nu à côté de moi juste après que je me sois honorablement masturbé, c'est _approprié_ peut-être ?" s'enquit Sirius d'une voix basse et mutine. "Elle a été la seule ? Combien de fois vous l'avez fait ?"

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oui, c'était la seule et on n'a couché ensemble que quelques fois."

"Et… tu as… aimé ça ?" Remus trouva la question un peu forcée. Il repensa à l'une de ces nuits, dans son lit à elle, à la sueur, à la sensation de sa poitrine pressée contre lui et à la façon dont ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches, le serrant avec une telle force qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger.

"Oui. Comment veux-tu ne pas apprécier le sexe ?" Remus s'était toujours senti _pratiquement_ satisfait après chaque fois, mais il y avait quelque chose… qui manquait. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que c'était. Peut-être l'amour ? Il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Il l'aimait… beaucoup, c'est tout. Elle avait terminé l'école l'année précédente et n'avait jamais répondu aux hiboux qu'il lui avait envoyés durant l'été. Il n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis.

"Moi j'ai couché avec trois personnes," lâcha tout d'un coup Black et le préfet en resta pantois. De la façon dont s'en vantait Sirius, il aurait pensé que l'école entière était déjà passée dans son lit. Tout le monde le considérait plus ou moins comme quelqu'un de débauché.

"C'était qui ?" Questionna-t-il alors, étrangement étonné par sa curiosité.

"Euh… ben..." L'animagus semblait embarrassé. "Il y a eu Robyn d'abord."

Lupin se mit à glousser en souriant. "Tu sortais avec elle en quatrième année !"

"Ouais, ça s'est passé dans ces eaux-là." fit Sirius en lui rendant son sourire. "C'était plutôt difficile. J'arrivais pas à trouver le bon rythme et ses genoux étaient vraiment rocailleux et puis j'étais tellement plus grand qu'elle. C'était bizarre."

Etouffant un rire à la vision d'un Padfoot maladroit, Remus secoua la tête. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'entendrai un jour admettre que tu n'as pas eu _que_ des bons coups." Et les deux garçons commencèrent à rire de concert. "Qui étaient les deux autres ?"

L'animagus se tut d'un coup. "Oh, euh... je te le dirai un autre jour. C'est plutôt embarrassant." avoua-t-il sans regarder son ami."Je te promets que je te le dirai plus tard. J'ai juste… faut juste que je réfléchisse à quelque chose d'abord."

Remus observa le visage du jeune Black, la façon dont les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient par la fenêtre, dont la lumière argentée s'insinuait à travers les rideaux ouverts du lit, illuminant le velouté de sa peau. Une légère ombre noire voilait sa mâchoire et sa lèvre supérieure mal rasées, des mèches de cheveux noirs et sauvages tombaient en désordre sur son front. Remus reporta son regard sur les yeux de Padfoot, même si celui-ci ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire," le rassura-t-il et Sirius finit par le regarder.

"Je sais," chuchota-t-il en guise de réponse.

-

"Dix pouces de parchemin sur les propriétés des potions Fusionnantes sont à rendre pour mardi," annonça le professeur Wauldin tandis qu'il faisait de lents allers-retours devant la classe. Un sourire vicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Lupin et Black. "Et puisque vous partagez tous les deux un cerveau cette semaine, ce sera vingt pouces pour vous ; question d'équité bien entendu."

Remus laissa échapper un grognement. Il allait devoir écrire le devoir entier tout seul, Sirius étant manifestement incapable d'utiliser sa main droite.

"Vous avez un problème Lupin ?" l'interrogea Wauldin sur un ton désagréable et il leva les yeux sur son professeur.

"Je n'ai rien dit."

"Lupin. Retenue. Lundi soir. Sept heures trente. Ici. Et vingt points de moins à Gryffindor pour votre insolence," grimaça Wauldin avec dédain. "Et si votre délicate situation ne s'est pas améliorée d'ici là, Black pourra vous accompagner et ainsi prendre de l'avance sur les futures retenues qu'il aura très certainement cette année pour ses impertinentes farces."

Remus commença à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre mais quelqu'un lui pressa le poignet. C'est alors que la cloche sonna et que Sirius l'arracha presque à sa chaise, impatient de sortir de la salle.

"Ooh, Sirius !" Le préfet attrapa rapidement son sac et le lança par-dessus son épaule, se laissant traîner hors de la pièce, loin de leur satirique professeur, pour aller rejoindre James et Peter qui les attendaient. L'animagus adressa un maigre sourire désolé à son compagnon d'infortune.

Prongs, lui, se mordait les lèvres, incontestablement en train de réprimer un éclat de rire. C'était sa marque de fabrique, la tête qu'il faisait quand une bêtise avait été commise et qu'il ne voulait pas en être accusé. Pettigrew, de son côté, souriait à pleines dents.

"Tous les deux vous êtes vraiment trop l'un sur l'autre en ce moment," lança ironiquement Peter en levant un sourcil. James laissa échapper un gloussement, mais se reprit rapidement au regard furibond que lui lança le loup-garou.

"Ravis de réussir à vous divertir avec autant de _succès_," répliqua calmement Sirius en soufflant sur l'une des mèches qui se balançait devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air aussi disciplinés que d'habitude et James le lui fit remarquer avec une pichenette sur le front, mais l'intéressé ne parut pas du tout amusé.

"Regarde-le," railla Remus. "Il est fâché parce que j'ai pas voulu l'aider à se coiffer ce matin et il peut rien y faire à part passer son _unique_ main dans ses cheveux. Il est tout démoralisé."

"N'importe quoi," rétorqua Black. "Tu trouves juste ça marrant de pouvoir utiliser tes _deux_ mains alors que moi non."

Lupin lâcha une brève exhalation en se renfrognant. "Ouais, je trouve ça HILARANT d'être obligé de faire un devoir débile de _vingt_ pouces sur une saloperie de potion dont on connait DÉJÀ les dangers !"

"Du calme vous deux," tempéra James en tapotant l'épaule de Sirius. "Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous battre cette semaine. Allez, il vous reste, quoi, quatre jours à tenir, c'est pas la mort ?"

Le loup-garou était sur le point de dire à Potter où il pouvait se coller ses quatre jours, lorsque Lily apparut de nulle part, souriant à son petit ami comme il se penchait pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les 'siamois'.

"Vous savez, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les potions Fusionnantes," leur raconta-t-elle. "Et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour annihiler les effets de la potion lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec la peau humaine-"

Le préfet poussa un cri victorieux, l'interrompant brusquement. Elle lui décocha alors un regard perçant, le genre de regard qu'une mère lance à son enfant pour lui intimer un comportement exemplaire. Déconcerté, le jeune Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge et la laissa poursuivre.

"Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'annihiler les effets grâce à une potion, le problème c'est qu'elle doit être appliquée sur la zone concernée dans les trois heures suivant la fusion. Désolée," finit-elle en adressant un sourire compatissant à Remus avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de James et de continuer. "Il faut que j'aille en cours, et toi aussi, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?" Elle leur envoya un dernier sourire en les saluant, puis disparut dans le hall.

"Et ben, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit," s'exclama Peter en ouvrant la voie vers leur dortoir pour aller chercher les livres du cours suivant. "C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ait pas trouvé la solution dans les temps. Vous croyez que Wauldin le savait ?"

Lupin commença à grogner. "Je suis même persuadé qu'il a tout un stock d'antidote dans son bureau." Il ressentit une pression sur son poignet et trouva Sirius en train de le fixer quand il se retourna. "Quoi ?"

"T'es en train de grogner," l'avertit Padfoot.

"Je suis pas en train de grogner !" grogna de plus belle le loup-garou et son ami sourit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Pourquoi t'es autant sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ?" Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, au lieu de ça, il traîna Black jusqu'à son lit à la seconde où ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se débarrassa de ses affaires de Potions pour les remplacer par celles d'Herbologie.

La vérité, c'était que le préfet avait sentit l'irritation s'insinuer rapidement en lui dès le début de la journée_. Pourtant rien de particulier n'est arrivé_. Sirius lui avait aboyé dessus quand il avait refusé de l'aider à _ranger ses cheveux de_ _manière_ _stylée_, le passage sous la douche avait une fois de plus été pénible et l'odeur âpre et persistante qui s'élevait du lit lui donnait mal au crâne. Il se sentait crispé, agacé et embrumé et le pire c'était qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Il n'était franchement pas certain de pouvoir survivre au reste de cette semaine d'Enfer.

-

"Viens, on va faire un tour dehors," lui proposa Sirius un peu plus tard dans la soirée ; le dernier cours de la journée –Astronomie- venait de se terminer et la salle commune était presque bondée. Dans un coin, les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs et Remus était en train de perdre royalement. A l'idée de respirer un peu d'air frais, il hocha la tête et se leva, suggérant à son ami d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James pour sortir du château sans essuyer les foudres des professeurs qui surveillaient les couloirs.

Une fois dehors, cachés sous la cape et protégés par d'épaisses robes d'hiver en laine, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Une faible et chatoyante lumière blanche provenant du croissant de lune en partie masqué par les nuages, faisait étinceler la neige autour d'eux, éclairant le parc d'une lueur bleuté. A cette distance, les arbres à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite n'étaient que des ombres noires et le lac, une mystérieuse étendue argentée dont rien ne venait perturber la surface calme.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, face au lac, et laissèrent glisser la cape derrière eux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Remus sentit la tension évacuer doucement son corps, la journée avait été éreintante.

"Faut que je me coupe les cheveux," marmonna doucement Sirius en déplaçant une mèche qui lui chatouillait les paupières et les yeux du loup-garou dérivèrent sur les contours de son visage.

_Cette longueur lui va très bien, _songea Moony en hissant prudemment sa main gauche jusqu'à sa tête et emmêlant les cheveux noirs autour de ses doigts."Non, c'est bien comme ça," lui assura-t-il, puis son index s'accrocha dans la masse quand il voulut le remuer."La longueur ajoute un petit quelque chose... je ne sais pas. Ça rajoute un peu de désinvolture. C'est mieux comme ça."

Les yeux clos et les traits détendus, l'animagus ne laissait échapper qu'une légère grimace lorsque Remus essaya de démêler un autre nœud. "C'est vrai ? Tu ne penses pas que ça fait trop fille ?"

Souriant doucement, le jeune lupin secoua la tête même si son ami ne le regardait pas. "Tu ressembles à un vrai _mâle_, c'est juré." Un sourire s'insinua sur les lèvres de Sirius et le loup-garou ne put que les remarquer. "Et puis mes cheveux sont plus longs que les tiens, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille pour autant ?"

"Bien sûr que non," s'exclama aussitôt Padfoot avant d'étendre sa tête contre la main qui le touchait, son expression se faisant tout d'un coup sérieuse. "Remus..." Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux yeux gris foncés et le préfet sentit son estomac papillonner de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille, une sensation étrangement apaisante.

_Mais… Sirius est un mec !_ Il écarta alors brusquement sa main et arracha son regard des mèches désordonnées pour le reporter sur le lac, préférant fixer le frémissement de l'eau provoqué par la légère bise. Il se força à s'éloigner quelque peu de la chaleur émanant du corps de l'animagus et entendit son ami soupirer en réponse. Il ne demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas.

A la place, ils restèrent assis un long moment, sans bouger, avant que Remus ne réussisse à se reprendre et à le regarder à nouveau pour lui annoncer qu'il était fatigué. Hochant la tête, Sirius se leva, l'aida à faire de même, et, après s'être emmitouflés dans la cape, ils reprirent le chemin du château, sans échanger un seul mot.

_A suivre..._


	4. Quatrième jour

**Auteur:** Vixenette

**--Rating: **_Attention! _**M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette_, moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Note de la traductrice: **Bon, ben, je crois que jamais je n'arriverai à tenir mes délais, du coup, je jure que la prochaine fic à chapitres -terminée-, je la traduis entièrement avant de commencer à poster! Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire ce chapitre... (les 6 et 7 vont être encore pires...) Honnêtement, les scènes M ont été un calvaire et je remercie infiniment ma béta, _GredW_, d'avoir emmené le chapitre en vacances pour la correction! T'es un chef ma belle!

Heureusement que j'ai tout plein de lecteurs qui me laissent de gentils petits mots! **Tite folle**, **Fukubi**, **Loulou2a**, **Oxaline**, **Omb66**, **Elayna Black**,** alana chantelune**,** Mahis**, **P'tit Lion**, **GredW**,** Kuro-hagi**,** Hayliinh **(Merci beaucoup. C'est dommage, ton mail ne fonctionne pas, si tu repasses par là, essaie de le retaper), **AdelheidRei**, merci à toutes pour le soutien!!**  
**

- Par pitié, si quelqu'un trouve des horreurs, surtout qu'il me le dise...

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-quatrième jour-**

-

Lorsque Remus se réveilla ce matin-là, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'en chasser le trouble, et les laissa s'habituer à la lueur argentée des rayons de lune.Il n'avait tiré les rideaux qu'à moitié, avant de se coucher, et les nuages avaient visiblement décidé de dégager la vue au premier croissant de lune, dont la lumière pénétrait l'espace clos du lit à baldaquin.

_Attaché à Sirius,_ lui rappela son cerveau et le jeune Lupin força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme régulier ; il referma les yeux, à l'affût du moindre bruit signalant que l'animagus s'adonnait à son 'rituel du matin', celui qui l'avait réveillé ces trois dernières nuits. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien à part le souffle léger de son ami. Remerciant Merlin, Remus s'autorisa à repenser au rêve duquel il venait de s'arracher. Un rêve très _appétissant_, un rêve qui les mettait en scène, lui et quelqu'un d'autre, dans une position plus que compromettante, et il trouva vraiment fâcheux de ne pas se souvenir précisément de cette autre personne parce qu'elle l'avait laissé avec une belle érection et… Il choisit cependant d'ignorer les parties basses de son anatomie puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager maintenant.

Mais, tandis que Remus essayait de se rendormir, il entendit le délicat froissement d'un tissu en train de s'agiter.Le mouvement provenait de quelque part au pied du lit, ou plutôt d'un peu plus haut sous les couvertures...

Il y eut un léger mouvement sous le drap, accompagné d'un bruit suggérant le frottement d'une peau contre une autre. Il continua un moment avant que le faible claquement d'une substance liquide se fasse entendre, comme si on étalait un fluide sur quelque chose.La respiration de Sirius avait commencé à accélérer.

_Oh, non__._ Remus savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas l'animagus maintenant, il serait éveillé durant tout le _rituel_ et _devrait _y _assister_. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, trop fasciné par les sensations que lui procuraient le souffle de Sirius sur son visage et la légère agitation du matelas qui tremblait au rythme des hanches de son ami. Un rythme un peu étrange cependant, plutôt irrégulier, saccadé, comme si le batteur n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne cadence. C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce que lui avait avoué Black, combien il lui était dur de _faire ça _de la main gauche.

_Peut-être que je devrais l'aider._ Le jeune préfet se maudit aussitôt tout bas. _C'est un mec. Et moi aussi. Il n'a pas envie que je l'aide. Et je n'ai PAS envie de l'aider._ Mais sa conversation intérieure et à sens unique ne sembla pas le convaincre ; il sentait déjà son corps s'emballer au bruit des halètements rapides et des gémissements sourds que faisait à présent Sirius. L'endroit où leurs genoux se touchaient lui envoyait des salves d'impulsions électriques, à travers leur peau.

Recroquevillé contre son bas-ventre, Remus sentait son propre sexe se raidir de désir. Il essaya de se dire qu'il était tout à fait naturel de réagir ainsi à côté d'un autre être humain sexuellement excité, mais il savait que le problème se situait ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier, l'idée était stimulante parce qu'il s'agissait de _Sirius_, et non pas seulement parce qu'elle impliquait un autre être humain. Le loup-garou mourait d'envie de se toucher, mais il n'osait pas, de peur que l'animagus ne découvre qu'il était réveillé et qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il bandait rien qu'à la pensée de ce que Sirius était en train de faire tout près de lui. La portée de cette fracassante révélation lui coupa brutalement la respiration.

Il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de retenir les sons qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas jouir dans son pyjama uniquement à cause de halètements et autres gémissements. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'humiliation qui s'en suivrait, alors il essaya de penser à des choses écœurantes. _Wauldin en train de baiser. Wauldin en train de baiser avec Dumbledore. Wauldin en train de baiser avec Dumbledore, pendant la pleine lune, sous le nez de Snape._ Remus frissonna involontairement, l'effroyable idée n'avait même pas atténué son érection.

C'est alors que Sirius déplaçala main attachée à son poignet, entraînant le bras gauche de Lupin, et que les doigts prisonniers vinrent frotter l'un de ses tétons nus et durcis par l'excitation.

Une douloureuse décharge de plaisir l'irradia alors, il ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, déterminé à ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Il désirait plus que tout rapprocher ses hanches de celles de l'animagus et coller son sexe contre le corps secoué de spasmes de son Black afin de soulager l'intense tension qui l'étouffait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à trembler, la sueur lui mouillant le front. Pourtant, il se contrôla, durant ce qui lui parut durer des heures, jusqu'à ce que Sirius finisse et qu'une moiteur se répande sur les draps jusqu'à son entre-jambes.

Réprimant un grognement à la pensée de ce qui avait provoqué cette humidité,Remus s'obligea à garder les yeux fermés. Durant un long moment, le batteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis le préfet finit par entendre sa voix.

"Remus... Je suis désolé." Le corps encore tremblant, le jeune loup-garou finit par ouvrir doucement les paupières et fixa Sirius. "Remus... Je..."

"C'est bon," marmonna Lupin. "Et puis c'est naturel. De toute façon, tu viens juste de me réveiller alors je n'ai rien entendu." Il s'écarta de l'animagus et repoussa les couvertures, traînant ses jambes sur le matelas pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, dos tourné à son compagnon d'infortunes.

"Remus..." Il sentit une main se poser sur son flanc, des doigts sur ses côtes, et le contact lui brûla la peau. Il se dégagea brusquement et bondit sur ses pieds, attendant que Sirius saisisse la signification de son geste.

Un long soupir frustré échappa à Black et tous les deux se retrouvèrent finalement debout, face à face, même si Remus refusait de regarder son ami. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers les toilettes les plus proches et s'y soulagèrent en silence, bien que l'érection du loup-garou fût toujours gonflée et qu'il lui devenait sérieusement douloureux de mettre un pied devant l'autre ; uriner n'en parlons pas.

S'en suivit le passage obligé par la douche, épreuve durant laquelle Remus insista pour tourner le robinet d'eau froide aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans gêner Sirius. Il testait là sa volonté, sa capacité à résister au sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine, qui exigeait de lui qu'il se retourne et suive du regard les gouttes d'eau se frayant un chemin le long des courbes façonnées par le Quidditch, qui lui ordonnait de le pousser sans ménagement contre le mur pour le tourmenter de frénétiques coups de reins, si fiévreuxqu'ils pourraient tous les deux jouir comme un seul homme, en une poignée de secondes. Mais il refréna ses pulsions, laissant uniquement échapper un long souffle tremblant. Il se força à lui tourner le dos pour permettre à son érection de s'apaiser un moment. _Je ne devrais même pas être en train de bander d'abord. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?_

**-**

Le reste de la journée se déroula au travers d'un épais brouillard et Remus se demanda de quelle manière il avait finalement réussi à survivre jusqu'à cette dernière heure de cours. Au lieu d'aller en Arithmancie, il se retrouvait installé en Etude des Moldus, sous le regard compatissant du professeur Sammons, dont les lèvres maquillées de rose lui lançaient de temps à autre de petits sourires crispés.Il prit le cours pour son ami, des notes à propos d'hypoténuses et de cosinus, pendant que Sirius se tenait assis à côté de lui, fixant sa main avec une intensité troublante.

"Arrête ça," lui chuchota calmement le jeune préfet.

"Quoi ?" Sirius détourna son regard de la main de son ami et planta ses innocentes orbes grises dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Remus poussa un long soupir. "Tu es… rien. Laisse-moi juste prendre ton cours en paix." Il se remit à écrire et Black parut s'assagir, maintenant occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

Durant un moment, seulsle grattement des plumes sur les parchemins et la voix du professeur emplissaient la salle. Et puis, alors que Remus trempait la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier, quelque chose attira son attention, un bruit de succion provenant de sa gauche. Mais tandis qu'il se tournait, il faillit laisser tomber sa plume de stupeur.

En face de lui, Sirius avait les lèvres enveloppées autour d'une baguette magique à la réglisse et ses joues se creusaient au rythme de la succion. Les yeux clos, il l'extirpa lentement de sa bouche, la léchant sur toute sa longueur, avant de marquer une pause au sommet pour l'engloutir de nouveau.

Remus s'arracha en sursaut de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé et se retourna brutalement, d'un seul bloc, vers le tableau, son cœur galopant à toute allure…._Arrête ! Arrête de regarder ! N'y pense même pas !_Malheureusement, sa brusque réaction fit glapir Sirius, ce qui ruina la concentration de plusieurs élèves et provoqua un froncement de sourcils exaspéré de la part du professeur.

"Mr. Black," commença-t-elle, "s'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec la classe, je vous en prie allez... EST-CE UNE SUCRERIE QUE VOUS AVEZ LÀ ?" Elle fondit sur eux, atteignant leur table en quelques secondes à peine. Le batteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, dans sa main, la baguette pendait un peu du côté où elle avait été sucée. Elle la lui arracha des mains, ignorant la salive qui la recouvrait, et s'emporta."Je crois que le professeur Wauldin a dit que cette... situation entre vous et Mr. Lupin serait réglée la semaine prochaine ?" L'animagus acquiesça. "Et bien, Mr. Black, je vous assignerai un projet très spécial quand vous serez de nouveau en état de travailler par vous-même. Quelque chose à propos des baguettes magiques à la réglisse et de leurs responsabilités dans les profonds changements subis par la société moldue, tout au long de l'histoire, hum ?"

Toute la classe ricana et Sirius leva sur son professeur un regard horrifié."Mais les baguettes magiques à la réglisse ne sont pas des sucreries moldues !"

"Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en cours d'Etude des Moldus à expérimenter une de ces choses ? Je suppose que vous allez devoir vous surpasser cette fois," lança-t-elle avec un demi sourire, avant de s'en retourner face à sa classe et de poursuivre son cours. Plusieurs de leurs camarades, y compris Evan Rosier et Augustus Rookwood, deux Slytherins particulièrement insupportables qui étaient assis deux rangées devant eux, se moquèrent des derniers mots de Sirius en chuchotant ton geignard. Rosier se retourna même dans leur direction en faisant semblant de déguster une baguette magique à la réglisse, mais sa façon de faire était plus obscène qu'autre chose et c'est ce qui fit gronder Padfoot.

Remus, pour sa part, n'avait pratiquement rien suivi de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les lèvres de _Sirius_, la langue de _Sirius_, la façon dont les joues de _Sirius_ se creusaient...

"Ça va, Remus ?" chuchota l'animagus. "Tu es devenu très nerveux tout d'un coup."

Le loup-garou sentait que s'il se tournait vers son ami, il serait incapable de se retenir d'empoigner le garçon devant toute la classe et de gouter la saveur du réglisse qui parfumait la bouche du jeune Black. _Arrête ça ! Tu ne _veux_ pas faire ça !_ "Je vais bien," aboya-t-il, en guise de réponse, semblant vraiment vouloir prendre en note la dernière remarque du professeur Sammons à propos des tangentes.

Sirius ne dit, ni ne fit plus rien du reste du cours et quand ils se levèrent pour quitter la salle après la sonnerie, Remus remercia intérieurement celui qui avait instauré le port obligatoire des robes pour tous les étudiants.

**-**

Chaque pensée provoquait une réaction quelque part au niveau de son bas-ventre. Chaque coup d'oeil produisait chez lui une irrépressible envie de se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches pour se masturber. Durant tout le reste de la journée, l'érection de Remus ne fit qu'apparaître puis disparaître et réapparaître de nouveau. Il faillit bien devenir dingue tant la douleur de ne pouvoir se soulager était abrutissante.

Evidement, cela n'aida pas vraiment lorsque Sirius l'informa qu'il avait un autre entraînement de Quidditch, le soir même. Réprimant un grognement, Remus suivit son ami jusqu'au terrain, après le dîner. Il avait gardé sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa chemise et son pantalon, espérant ainsi mettre le plus de vêtements possibles entre son érection et l'entre-jambes de l'animagus. D'après la température qui régnait au dehors, il pensait s'en tirer sans encombre.Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sa jambe au-dessus du balai, Sirius l'arrêta.

"Non, enlève-la, elle va nous gêner," fit-il à Remus. "Et puis, t'as pas chaud avec tout ça ? Je t'ai vu mettre des vêtements ordinaires ce matin."

Le préfet était au bord de la panique. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ? "Ecoute, Sirius, je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais je ne me sens pas la force de voler ce soir. Tu crois que tu pourrais sécher l'entraînement, juste pour cette fois ?" Il mit tout ce qu'il pensait posséder de supplication dans son petit regard et le ton de sa voix.

Il crut d'abord que Sirius allait faire de sa vie un enfer en refusant mais, après une courte pause, son ami hocha la tête. "D'accord. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

"Je suis juste un peu crevé," s'expliqua le loup-garou, soulagé. Il attrapa le balai de sa main droite et ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du château. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent, c'était aller se coucher, et ensuite, peut-être qu'il arriverait à se détendre assez pour s'endormir sans penser à son érection.

Malheureusement, la chance semblait ne pas être de son côté aujourd'hui car, dès qu'ils atteignirent la chambre et que le matériel de Quidditch fut jeté dans sa malle, Sirius annonça qu'il avait besoin d'une douche avant d'aller au lit. "Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais après m'être baladé dans cette vieille chose étouffante, je dégouline de sueur," s'excusa l'aîné des Black en pointant la robe écarlate qui trônait en petit tas avec les autres affaires entassées dans sa malle.

_Comment je suis censé supporter ÇA__?_ Remus manqua de laisser échapper un grognement lorsque le mot "sueur" franchit les lèvres de Sirius. Pressant fermement ses paupières et s'obligeant à penser à la plus répugnante des choses qu'il puisse imaginer, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il lui sembla que la salle de bain s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas, rendant leur progression à travers les couloirs interminable et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le temps qu'il fallut au batteur pour se déshabiller, une fois arrivés, parut au moins aussi long, alors que, de son côté, Remus s'était débarrassé à la hâte de ses vêtements puis détourné de son ami, trouvant plus sûr de fixer le carrelage. Il tenta désespérément de ne pas penser au fait que derrière lui, Sirius était, non seulement, totalement nu mais, également physiquement_ attaché _à son corps, lui aussi totalement nu ; il ne réussit malheureusement pas à oublier la douleur qui courait le long de son érection plus que persistante.Une fois dans la douche, le jeune préfet se planta dans un coin, face au mur, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer et de rester le plus immobile possible. Derrière lui, l'animagus ne cessait de gesticuler et il faillit bondir en poussant un cri quand quelque chose lui frôla les fesses.

"Désolé, ma main a glissé," marmonna Sirius dans son dos. N'osant même plus faire confiance à sa voix, le loup-garou se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête.

Mais son sexe se mit à palpiter avec plus encore d'insistance et, tout d'un coup, Remus cru qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.Faisant fi de la honte qui lui brûlait les joues, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de marmonner. "Sirius ?" Il grimaça en entendant sa voix grincer de manière anormale.

"Hmm ?"

Lupin prit une profonde inspiration et ravala sa fierté. "Ne fais pas attention à moi durant les prochaines minutes, d'accord ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha précipitamment d'un des coins, pleinement conscient de la présence de Sirius juste derrière lui, et plongea sa main entre ses cuisses pour se toucher.

Le simple frôlement envoya une décharge de plaisir qui se répandit à travers tout son corps et, quand il enroula sa main autour de sa verge, un grognement lui échappa avant même qu'il ne puisse le retenir.Il se caressa d'abord doucement, maladroitement, n'ayant jamais rien tenté de tel avec sa main droite. Et c'était bon, _TELLEMENT bon_, le frottement de sa main sur son érection, la combinaison de sueur et de buée qui perlaient sur son front, la sensation de l'eau qui coulait au bout de ses cheveux, des gouttes qui venaient s'écraser dans son dos avant de ruisseler jusqu'au bas de ses reins pour se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses. Il tenta d'accélérer son geste, la pression augmentait rapidement à l'intérieur de ses bourses, mais sa main droite refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait, refusait de s'activer, refusait de le caresser comme il en mourrait d'envie.

"Putain !" gronda Remus d'un ton hargneux, puis il changea de position, plaquant sa main droite contre les carreaux de céramique pendant qu'il précipitait la gauche entre ses jambes. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un rituel familier ; sa main gauche glissait le long de son érection avec aisance, s'accordant quelques pauses pour permettre à son pouce d'en frotter délicatement l'extrémité ou d'en presser la base, en la rudoyant pour essayer de prolonger l'extase qui menaçait de l'emporter trop tôt. Il arrivait à peine à respirer, chaque centimètre de sa peau le picotait délicieusement, c'était tellement BON, même si ses genoux faiblissaient dangereusement et que ses muscles se trouvaient presque douloureusement tendus. Une rapide et délicate pression sur ses bourses, avant de retourner gratifier son sexe de quelques caresses bien senties, et Remus baissa les yeux sur son entre-jambes, sur la main attachée à son poignet. _La main de Sirius._ Laissant échapper un cri étranglé, il jouit,contractant les muscles de ses fesses, sentant son corps trembler et menacer de s'écrouler tandis qu'il fixait, désemparé, la traînée blanche et visqueuse qui dégoulinait du carrelage.

Durant un bref et limpide moment, Remus ressentit un délicieux vide l'envahir, se contentant de regarder l'eau s'écouler de part et d'autre de son cou et venir nettoyer sa main souillée. Il récolta un peu d'eau dans sa main et éclaboussa le mur qui lui faisait face. Il avait bizarrement l'impression d'être, à la fois, paralysé et de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes, hésitant péniblement entre le besoin de s'effondrer sur place et l'envie de courir jusqu'aux cuisines pour un en-cas copieux.

C'est alors que la portée de ce qu'il avait fait le heurta de plein fouet.Il venait tout juste de se masturber devant l'un de ses meilleurs amis.Et un garçon de surcroît. Se rendant compte que Sirius n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, une peur incontrôlable s'empara soudainement de lui.

Il n'osa pas se retourner lorsqu'il commença à balbutier. "Désolé. Je suis... désolé. C'est juste... pas… ça fait vraiment longtemps... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus..." Quand il réalisa que l'animagus ne disait toujours rien, il se décida enfin à jeter un œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

L'eau jaillissant du pommeau de douche venait s'écraser sur la tête de Sirius, coulant le long de son visage et de ses épaules. Les yeux baissés, rivés sur le carrelage, le garçon aux cheveux noir savait la respiration haletante et le visage rouge, sa main gauche enserrait son sexe. Remus suivit le regard de son ami et aperçut les restes de semence disparaître dans le siphon.

Le jeune Black leva les yeux et se fendit d'un petit sourire. "Pas la peine de t'excuser. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression qu'une fois par jour, c'est pas encore assez. Pour être honnête, je suis même surpris que tu ais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps." Le regard étrangement affamé, il se lécha les lèvres même si l'eau continuait à les tremper. "Je crois que je suis prêt à aller au lit, maintenant."

L'eau fut coupée et ils s'habillèrent maladroitement pour aller se coucher. Le loup-garou essaya de bannir de son esprit l'image d'un Sirius nu, debout sous le jet d'eau, la verge lovée au creux de sa paume. Finalement, il s'allongea près de son ami et ferma les yeux.

Alors que le souffle de Sirius venait doucement balayer son visage, une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Remus.

_Plus que trois jours à tenir._

_A suivre…_


	5. Cinquième jour

**Auteur:** Vixenette

**--Rating: **_Attention! _**M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette_, moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Note de la traductrice: **Bien, finalement j'arrive plus ou moins à tenir mon délais -mis à part le trou avant le chapitre 4... Enfin bon, je préviens que le chapitre 6 est trèèèès long et que, donc, je l'ai coupé en 5 parties (sinon, je déprimais). Les 2 premières sont terminées et j'arrive à la moitié de la 3e partie. J'ai laissé de côté toutes mes autres traductions, j'espère ainsi le terminer en temps et en heure... _#croise les doigts#_

Une dernière chose, un très grand merci à **Elayna Black**, **Loulou2a**, **Omb66**, **Eileen Ana**, **Oxaline**, **P'tit lio**n, **leagatha** et ma béta, **GredW**, pour les reviews!

- et si quelqu'un trouve des horreurs, surtout qu'il me fasse signe, je corrigerai!

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-cinquième jour-**

-

_Remus soupira de plaisir tandis que des lèvres humides descendaient le long de sa gorge, chatouillant légèrement la peau fine qui se trouvait là, lui procurant de merveilleuses sensations__.__ Sensations cependant moins__ merveilleuses__ que celles que lui procuraient les mains larges qui lui caressaient le ventre,__ faisant frissonner tout son corps._

_"Remus," __chuchota une voix près de sa clavicule et le loup-garou ne put que gémir en guise de réponse comme il sentait une main__ se faufiler, avec rudesse et agilité, dans son pantalon de pyjama pour aller s'enrouler autour de son érection__. __Il se cambra brutalement, exposant sa chair à son bourreau._

_"Reeeemuuuuuussss," susurra de nouveau la voix quelque part près de son nombril et le jeune préfet laissa échapper un sifflement d'excitation lorsqu'une langue mutine plongea à l'intérieur. Son pyjama fut alors rabattu sur ses hanches,__ libérant__ son sexe__, et il sentit un souffle chaud s'écraser sur sa peau tandis qu'une bouche descendait encore plus bas __et qu'un rire venait doucement résonner jusque dans ses muscles__. __"Remus, ça va ?"_

Si ça va ?_Oh, il allait même encore mieux que ça __et il en fit part au propriétaire de la voix à travers ses grognements alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller et qu'une agréable sensation moite enveloppait le bout de __son sexe__. L'impétueuse __langue entreprit de laper la petite fente avant de descendre lécher la base du gland. Les mains de Remus se jetèrent alors dans des cheveux noirs et ses doigts agrippèrent d'épaisses mèches sombres, forçant son tortionnaire à lever les yeux sur lui._

_Très occupée quelques secondes plus tôt, la bouche de Sirius se fendit lentement d'un étrange sourire. "Remus," murmura-t-il de nouveau, avant de promener sa langue le long de l'érection du loup-garou, sans jamais le quitter du regard._

_"Remus. Remus."_

"Remus. REMUS!" Pantelant, Remus s'agita tout d'un coup, essayant un instant de repousser la main qui trônait sur son torse, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, toujours attaché à Sirius, et qu'il venait simplement de rêver. Il étouffa un grognement alors que son ami le regardait d'un air inquiet et il tenta d'ignorer les palpitations de son érection matinale.

"Je crois que tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar," avança le jeune Black en pressant son poignet. "Tu grognais comme si tu avais mal quelque part."

_Mais j'AI mal,_ songea follement Remus avant de dégager les doigts qui lui brûlaient le torse et de se redresser. Il essaya, cette fois, de ne pas prêter attention à son ami comme il glissait ses jambes entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et passait maladroitement sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Son sexe vibrait plaisamment, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser tandis qu'il tirait l'animagus hors du lit et le traînait jusque dans la salle de bain.

Un visage rougi par la honte et un coin de douche éclaboussé de sperme plus tard, Remus ressentit enfin un peu de calme se répandre dans son corps. Il était temps d'admettre ce qu'il redoutait d'affronter.

Il était attiré par Sirius.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand c'était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il mourait d'envie de pousser son ami aux cheveux noirs contre le mur de la douche et de plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Il désirait plus que tout s'emparer de ces lèvres aguicheuses.

Mais les garçons ne se mettaient pas soudainement à avouer le désir qu'ils ressentaient pour d'autres garçons. Ce n'était pas naturel, ce n'était même pas accepté,et il n'était pas du tout sage de penser que les sentiments étaient partagés. Une fois sec, Remus finit par se retourner et trouva l'animagus en train de le fixer… de nouveau.

Après un moment, Sirius détourna le regard et recommença à rincer la mousse qui lui parsemait les cheveux en lui tournant le dos.

**-**

Ce samedi avait commencé plutôt durement pour le jeune préfet. Heureusement, cette semaine, il était prévu un week-end à Hogsmeade et c'est ainsi que Remus se retrouva à descendre la rue principale du village sorcier avec ses amis. Le froid mordant du vent hivernal était en train de lui geler les orteils, n'ayant aucun mal à traverser ses bottes usées, et il arrivait à peine à sentir ses doigts, tout engourdis qu'ils étaient. Il enfouit ses deux mains dans ses poches, enfonçant plus profondément la gauche pour protéger aussi celle de Sirius. Lily s'obstinait à lui sourire dans le dos de Black et James, lui, n'arrêtait pas de lancer de petites grimaces en coin à ce dernier à chaque fois qu'il pensait que Remus ne regardait pas.

"… dit qu'elle aimait les plumes en sucre, alors je me disait que je pourrais lui en acheter quelques unes. Je pensais que ce serait gentil, tu crois pas ?" Peter était en train de blablater avec Lily à propos de l'une de ses amies, une Ravenclaw, qu'il trouvait plutôt attirante.

"Personnellement, je pense que tu devrais trouver un moyen de _fusionner_ avec elle." Lily pouffa devant la mine renfrognée de Remus. "Quoi ? Toi et Sirius n'avez jamais été aussi proches..."

"Tu peux pas lui dire de la fermer ?" demanda Black sur un ton excessivement poli. Pour toute réponse, James ricana.

"Mais je t'en prie, essaie toi-même. Moi, j'ai déjà retenu la leçon."

Lily envoya un sourire carnassier à son petit ami. "Et je vais devoir continuer à te donner des leçons si tu t'obstines à être aussi impertinent."

"Dans ce cas," minauda James,"je vais essayer d'être encore plus impertinent, professeur. Je suis prêt à recevoir une bonne leçon."

Une fois arrivés à Hogsmeade, ils durent se séparer, Peter voulant faire un tour à Honeydukes et Lily décidant de traîner James chez Gladrags pour s'offrir de nouvelles robes. Sirius, lui, avait dans l'idée d'aller jusqu'à Zonko's pour réapprovisionner son stock de bombabouses. Ils convinrent de tous se retrouver au Three Broomsticks un peu plus tard.

"J'ai exactement deux gallions et cinq mornilles. Tu crois que j'aurais assez pour vingt bombabouses ?" demanda l'animagus alors qu'ils passaient la porte du magasin. Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules, reportant son regard sur les étagères où se trouvaient les toutes nouvelles tasses à thé mordeuses.

"C'est un énorme succès," annonça une voix bourrue juste à côté de lui et lorsque Remus se retourna, il tomba sur l'épaisse moustache d'un homme plutôt trapu qui le regardait fixement. "Je suppose que c'est à la mode maintenant. Je parle de ces tasses à thé bien entendu." Il souleva délicatement l'une des petites tasses. "L'astuce c'est de trouver le moyen de les tenir. Elles ne font pas mal, mais elles sont très douées pour tourmenter quelqu'un que vous voudriez effrayer."

Remus leva la main pour examiner la tasse que l'homme lui tendait.Il remarqua que le vendeur portait un badge qui disait, "Brian", et que sa chemise était brodée du nom du magasin, 'Zonko's Joke Shop'. Assurément, ce commerçant ne permettrait pas qu'un potentiel client soit blessé par l'une de ces…

La tasse échappa tout d'un coup des mains de l'homme et alla se fracasser juste à leurs pieds, faisant sursauter plusieurs étudiants qui se trouvaient là.

"Oh, désolé," s'excusa du bout des lèvres un Sirius Blackflanqué d'un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'il réservait habituellement à Mc Gonagall, quand quelqu'un avait osé jouer un mauvais tour à l'école. "Je ne vous avais pas vu. Mais je vais vous la payer, d'accord ?" Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et fourra quelques pièces dans celle de l'employé.

Brian-le-vendeur s'éloigna en grinchant, non sans avoir jeté un œil furibond à leur mains jointes, et recompta soigneusement les mornilles comme il s'en allait enregistrer la 'vente'.Remus lança à son tour un regard furieux au jeune Black.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention,"sermonna le préfet tandis qu'il enjambait les morceaux de porcelaine brisée qui jonchaient le carrelage. Il sortit sa baguette et les fit léviter jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche."Tu as gaspillé de l'argent pour rien, espèce d'idiot."

Sirius se contenta de se mordre la lèvre et de hocher la tête, apparemment distrait. Il les entraîna tous les deux à travers la foule, jusqu'aux boîtes de bombabouses.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, après avoir acheté et rangé en sureté les douze bombabouses dans la poche de l'animagus, Remus s'autorisa un dernier coup d'œil aux intrigantes tasses à thé. Il effleura de la main la pancarte située juste au-dessous de l'étalage.

_En exclusivité dans notre magasin, les toutes nouvelles Tasses à thé Mordeuses !  
Faites rire vos amis ! Soyez un hôte créatif et distrayant !  
Ces petites merveilles ressemblent et agissent telles de vraies tasses jusqu'à ce qu'un innocent invité décide d'admirer l'une d'elles de plus près et la soulève de la mauvaise manière._

_Dotées de dents en caoutchouc, les morsures ne sont, bien entendu, ni douloureuses ni graves.  
Fabriquées en porcelaine, les bords extérieurs, ainsi que l'anse, sont ornés de gravures en argent pur._

Gravures en argent pur.

Déglutissant avec difficultés pour essayer de chasser la boule qui lui encombrait le fond de la gorge, Remusse retrouva dehors avant de s'en rendre compte, submergé par le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Sirius pour avoir été si sec,mais l'autre garçon fixait le sol d'un air presque désespéré.

En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés depuis la nuit précédente. Après s'être réveillé avec une impressionnante érection matinale et la soudaine révélation de son attirance pour son ami, Remus avait restreint ses échanges vocaux avec l'animagus à une syllabe à la fois.

Malheureusement, ce fut précisément ce moment que Sirius choisit pour aborder le manque de communication qui les tenait éloignés l'un de l'autre."Tu es en colère contre moi, Moony ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Le loup-garou ne put retenir une grimace au ton triste dans la voix du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il se força à sourire et reporta son regard sur son ami. "Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi le serais-je ?"

"Je sais pas ? Depuis hier… depuis la douche..."

"On pourrait ne pas parler de ça ?" répliqua un peu sèchement Remus et il ressentit aussitôt une vague de culpabilité l'envahir au moment où il aperçut le visage de Sirius."Ecoute, je suis juste un peu embarrassé, d'accord ?Peut-être pas toi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'adonner au plaisir solitaire… devant un public." Il soupira. "C'est juste humiliant. Je vais m'en remettre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi." _Sauf l'autre matin__quand tu as chuchoté mon nom en te __masturbant__ juste devant moi, quand tu as planté cette idée folle dans ma tête, cette idée que, peut-être, il serait possible qu'entre toi et moi..._

"Parfait," lâcha Sirius avec un grand sourire, interrompant ainsi la frénétique cascade de pensées inondant l'esprit du jeune préfet. "On peut aller à Honeydukes maintenant ?"

Sentant le calme réintégrer peu à peu son corps, Remus hocha la tête et suivit son ami dans la rue, ses doigts tripotant les deux mornilles qui gisaient au fond de sa poche. Il commençait déjà à saliver à l'idée de sentir une plume en sucre fondre dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez Honeydukes, ils cherchèrent Peter des yeux, mais il n'était apparemment plus là. Sirius se dirigea immédiatement jusqu'au présentoir où trônaient les baguettes magiques à la réglisse, fixant avec convoitise l'étalage de sucreries. "Mince, j'ai dépensé tout mon argent chez Zonko. Tu crois que je peux aller leur rendre une des bombabouses ?"

Les baguettes magiques à la réglisse coûtaient deux noises l'unité et Remus espérait vraiment s'acheter quelques plumes en sucre, lesquelles étaient vendues par trois pour une noise seulement, pourtant, il se surprit à sortir deux pièces de sa poche à l'instant même où sa bouche s'ouvrait pour le trahir, "J'ai de quoi t'en payer une."

Et cela valut le coup de sacrifier une plume en sucre, parce que le visage de Sirius s'illumina, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il offrit au loup-garou un sourire heureux qui l'obligea à réprimer le besoin urgent de lui répondre de la même manière, alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche.

"Je te revaudrai ça," promit l'aîné des Black avec un clin d'œil, avant d'aller payer sa baguette magique à la réglisse avec les deux noises que venait de lui offrir son ami.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Remus, tandis qu'il suivait l'animagus au dehors, fut que Sirius l'avait déjà 'remboursé' bien plus que nécessaire.

**-**

La salle commune était inhabituellement calme pour un samedi soir et, depuis plusieurs minutes, l'on n'entendait même plus le grattement de la plume de Remus, que sa main gauche faisait souffrir.Fatigué, il se frotta mollement les yeux de la droite, il avait à peine écrit douze pouces sur les vingt qu'il devait faire pour son devoir de Potions et il était déjà à court d'idée. En relisant ce qu'il avait déjà rédigé, il remarqua que son écriture s'agrandissait progressivement au fur et à mesure que le bas du parchemin approchait.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais raconter d'autre sur cette maudite potion Fusionnante ?_ Tout près de lui, Sirius était affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur son bras ; Remus enfonça son coude dans les côtes de l'animagus, qui laissa échapper un grognement en se redressant brusquement.

"Je croyais que tu devais m'aider," lui fit remarquer Lupin. Sirius et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le batteur fasse des recherches et lise à haute voix ce qui pourrait être inclus dans leur devoir pendant que Remus copierait. L'ennui c'est que Black s'était endormi à peu près au moment où le préfet dépassait la moitié du parchemin.

L'animagus bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Désolé Moony. Je suis juste un peu crevé..."

La table sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés était bondée. James avait pris place en face de Sirius pour travailler sur ses exercices d'Astronomie, tandis que Peter s'était trouvé une chaise face à Remus et n'avait laissé aucun répit à sa plume depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre des notes sur les différences entre les Lethifolds et les Demiguises.

"Peut-être que vous devriez aller dormir un peu," suggéra James en plissant le front alors qu'il mettait la touche finale à son schéma d'un geste théâtral. Lorsqu'il finit par lever les yeux, il insista avec un sourire. "Remus, allez-y, je jetterai un coup d'œil à votre devoir et j'ajouteraiquelques notes, comme ça vous n'aurez plus qu'à recopier plus tard."

"Merci," marmonna le loup-garou en essayant sans succès de réprimer un bâillement. Il se leva, entraînant Sirius avec lui. "Allez, viens, on va se coucher."

Lentement, Remus les guida tous les deux jusqu'au dortoir. Dans la chambre, les appliques faisaient briller les rideaux d'une drôle de couleur orangée et le jeune Lupin eut à peine le temps de s'y habituer, avant de commencer à ôter son pull, qu'il fut poussé par derrière et alla s'affaler sur le lit. Après s'être ramassé comme il put,il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Sirius en train de le fixer d'un air endormi.

"J'ai pas envie de me déshabiller," murmura l'animagus dont les yeux tombaient de fatigue. "Je veux juste m'allonger."

Alors le préfet garda son pantalon et s'écroula sur le matelas, sans vraiment avoir eu le temps d'écarter les tentures. Etendu là, au-dessus des couvertures, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Malgré les rideaux encore ouverts de l'autre côté du lit, Remus sentit son corps s'enfoncer rapidement dans une profonde torpeur. Il ne fut pas sûr d'être encore éveillé quand il entendit Sirius lui chuchoter bonne nuit, mais il fut certain d'être déjà en train de rêver lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur son front.

_A suivre..._


	6. Sixième jour

**Auteur:** Vixenette

**--Rating: **_Attention! _**M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette_, moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Note de la traductrice: **wouah, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas posté que j'ai été un peu déstabilisée par le nouveau design des comptes...  
Bref, le chapitre 6 arrive ENFIN! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard, celui-ci était plutôt long et la scène finale -qui devrait en émoustiller 2 ou 3- fut assez compliquée à traduire...  
J'ai commencé le dernier chapitre, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il est moitié moins long donc j'espère le poster au moins pour l'anniv' de Moony, vous savez... pour boucler la boucle... mais je ne garantie rien...

Oh, et je fais un trèèèèès gros câlins à tout ceux qui ont encore le courage de suivre, ainsi qu'un énorme bisou à **Cricket32**, **Mumtaz**, ma fidèle **Loulou2a** (t'es vraiment un amour, toi!), mon intelligente béta **GredW**, **Elayna Black**, ma p'tite **Oxaline** d'amour, **feasie**, **P'tit Lion** chérie, **Zmesmiiiile**, **elleay sahbel** et **Abby09** pour toutes les reviews!

- Par pitié, si quelqu'un trouve des horreurs, surtout qu'il me le dise, vu la taille, j'ai sûrement dû laisser passer des trucs...

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-sixième jour-**

_**-**_

"Hé, ho! Debout, bande de grosses feignasses !"

Remus entendit un grognement juste en face de lui et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt. "Merlin, ferme les rideaux, bon sang ! Il est trop tôt pour qu'il y ait autant de lumière."

"Tôt ?" La voix de Peter résonna quelque part à côté de lui, semblant plutôt amusée. "Il est deux heures de l'après-midi,marmotte. Vous avez déjà raté le déjeuner."

Remus laissa échapper un faible grondement. Etait-il vraiment si tard que ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir encore un peu ?

"Allez, Moony, réveille-toi," chuchota Sirius et le loup-garou se força à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver son ami allongé face à lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. La porte claqua doucement derrière Pettigrew lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. "Peter a raison, il faut qu'on se lève. On a encore des devoirs à faire, on doit finir la dissertation de Wauldin et puis tu as une réunion de préfets ce soir."

"Wauldin peut aller se faire foutre," répliqua l'insolent préfet d'un ton grincheux, mais il repoussa quand même les couvertures avant de se redresser et de constater que l'animagus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. "Si je dois me lever, alors toi aussi."

Sirius abandonna un soupir et finit par s'asseoir à son tour. Le tee-shirt qu'il portait depuis la veille était froissé jusqu'au col et ses cheveux, complètement ébouriffés. Une partie de sa tignasse noire était aplatie d'un côté et rebiquait de l'autre. Remus se laissa aller à sourire alors qu'il levait la main droite et tentait de lisser les mèches rebelles.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche," chuchota-t-il avec intelligence, soudainement pleinement éveillé. Les cheveux de Padfoot étaient doux et chauds. Le contact l'électrisa quand Sirius ferma les yeux et rapprocha sa tête de la paume du loup-garou.

_Reprends-toi Remus. Les garçons ne se mettent pas tout d'un coup à toucher les cheveux d'autres garçons sans avoir l'air bizarre._ A regrets, il ôta sa main et descendit du lit. Une fois sur ses pieds, il s'étira, arrondissant le dos et tendant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un 'pop' satisfaisant.

"On dirait un chat quand tu fais ça," annonça doucement Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Ah oui ?"

Un hochement de tête. "Absolument. Les chats s'étendent comme ça quand ils se réveillent, ils se mettent à quatre pattes et courbent le dos exactement comme ce que tu viens de faire."

"Alors je devrais peut-être me mettre à quatre pattes, moi aussi ?" lâcha Remus sans réfléchir et il ne put retenir une légère grimace lorsqu'il vit Sirius écarquiller les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur. "Euh, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pas comme _ça_…"

"T'inquiète." Le loup-garou crut voir les joues du jeune Black se colorer d'une pointe de rouge, mais ce devait être dû à l'éclairage du dortoir. Pourtant, la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait des appliques qui diffusaient un étrange halo orangé.

Sirius se leva et ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la salle de bains. Une fois devant la douche, il se retourna tout d'un coup et Remus manqua presque de lui rentrer dedans.

"Hé," lança-t-il. "Pourquoi tu n'utilises jamais la salle de bains des préfets ?"

Lupin n'était même pas sûr d'en connaître vraiment la raison mais il supposa que son inconscient devait en avoir une."J'imagine que c'est parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul là-bas. Je sais où elle se trouve et j'y suis déjà allé, mais elle est bien trop grande pour moi."

"Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller y jeter un œil ? J'ai toujours voulu la visiter. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une immense baignoire et que les robinets crachaient des bulles de savon."

Quand bien même il trouvait l'idée plutôt dangereuse,Remus haussa les épaules et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'y faire un tour après ma réunion de ce soir ?"

"Vraiment ? Excellent !"

**-**

"J'ai besoin d'une pause !" gémit Sirius en repoussant son livre de Charmes et se réinstallant plus proprement sur sa chaise. Durant toute la journée, il s'était acharné sur un bout de parchemin, s'entêtant à écrire de la main gauche. Malheureusement, ses folles tentatives avaient été plus qu'infructueuses ; les mots étaient encore plus illisibles que si Remus avait écrit de la main droite, les lettres étaient toutes tordues et irrégulières et les phrases ne suivaient même pas une ligne droite. Il avait finalement abandonné après que le jeune Lupin lui a fait remarquer qu'il écrivait comme un enfant.

Remus se détendit les muscles en soupirant. Il était en plein milieu de son devoir de Métamorphose. Ils avaient mis en place un système de travail, le préfet écrivait pendant que l'animagus faisait des recherches sur le prochain devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre. Ça n'en finissait pas. Les N.E.W.T.S. approchaient à grands pas et le loup-garou tentait d'ingérer le plus de connaissances possibles en une fois, tout en se débrouillant pour ignorer les pensées que son esprit s'obstinait à ressasser.

Des pensées concernant Sirius.

"Viens, on va faire un tour," s'exclama alors le batteur avec un regard suppliant. Remus soupira de nouveau mais accepta, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de toute la journée et il était pratiquement l'heure de dîner. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le déposa aux pieds de la table avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Le torticolis qu'il supportait depuis qu'ils avaient terminé le devoir de Potions signala douloureusement sa présence.

James et Peter décidèrent de se joindre à eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de poser le pied dehors que quelque chose frappa Pettigrew en pleine tête. Il avait neigé la nuit précédente et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse poudre blanche, jalonnée de traces de pas laissés par quelques étudiants qui l'avaient piétinée ici et là. Dans un coin, on devinait plusieurs brins d'herbe là où Lily Evans et son amie Gwynne avaient amoncelé une grande quantité de neige. La jeune rousse se mit à rire.

"J'étais sûre que vous ne résisteriez pas longtemps à l'appel du grand froid," souffla-t-elle entre deux halètements. Une boule de neige dans la main, Gwynne souriait elle aussi. Sans prévenir, elle visa Sirius en pleine poitrine.

Baissant les yeux sur la trace blanche qui barrait à présent son pull bleu, l'animagus se fendit d'un sourire en coin, avant de ramasser un peu de neige et de la propulser sur les filles. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas été vraiment compactée, elle alla s'écraser à quelques pas de là, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les deux filles.

"Allez, viens, aide-moi," s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillants, alors qu'il traînait Remus en arrière pour établir un 'camp'. James commençait déjà à entasser de la neige, pour leur construire une espèce de fort, tandis que Peter était occupé à comprimer de la neige pour modeler les grosses boules qui leur serviraient de munitions.

Le préfet ne put s'empêcher de sourire en assistant à la bataille qui s'en suivit. Lily et Gwynne ne cessaient de les bombarder de boules de neige, atteignant l'un d'eux presque à chaque tir, alors que les garçons étaient trop distraits par leur propre hilarité pour viser correctement.

"On devrait mettre en place une stratégie," suggéra Peter. Ils se mirent alors d'accord pour que le rat aille se mettre en embuscade derrière un vieux banc en bois sur la gauche, pendant que le loup-garou et le chien prendraient les filles à revers, sur la droite. En attirant l'attention des deux amies de chaque côté, cela laissait ainsi le champ libre au cerf, pour attaquer de face.

Remus avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis… en fait, il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois. Il ne pensait à rien, ni aux devoirs, ni aux N.E.W.T.S., ni même à Sirius. A la place, il se focalisait sur ce que les filles faisaient et sur le plan qu'ils avaient monté. Il aida l'aîné des Black à empiler un tas de boules de neige dans le réservoir improvisé que formait son pull. Il était vraiment content d'avoir enfilé plusieurs vêtements chauds avant de sortir.

Lorsque les garçons eurent fini de charger les munitions, ils progressèrent à pas de loup sur la droite, Remus retenant sa chemise à deux mains. Il avait recommencé à neiger pendant l'élaboration de leur stratégie, mais ils en étaient ravis parce que la pluie de flocons masquait leurs silhouettes, ou du moins, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour dissimuler deux garçons vêtus de pulls bleus et de pantalons beiges.

Tellement concentré sur ce qu'étaient en train de faire les filles, Remus sursauta quand il sentit un souffle chaud tout près de son oreille. "On se les fait en même temps, d'accord ?" chuchota Sirius avec un petit sourire et des yeux pétillant de malice. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de petites tâches blanches et un unique flocon s'était perché sur les cils de son oeil gauche. Le préfet nota également que le froid avait fait rosir ses joues et le bout de son nez.

"Hum, ouais," acquiesça Remus, le regard fixé sur son ami, sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait. Sirius lui sourit et, durant une seconde, il baissa les yeux. Le loup-garou sentit son estomac faire un bond. _Est-ce qu'il vient de regarder mes lèvres ?_

Et puis l'instant d'après, l'animagus attrapait une boule de neige et balayait du regard les alentours à la recherche de Lily et Gwynne. Il trouva les filles un peu plus loin, en train de mitrailler Peter, lequel s'époumonait à sonner le ralliement des troupes, tout en se défendant avec hargne. Remus se sentit emporté lorsque le batteur s'élança dans leur direction, le bras gauche replié dans son dos.

"A mort !" cria Sirius. Le jeune loup-garou éclata de rire alors qu'ils se précipitaient tout près de l'endroit où les filles esquivaient remarquablement bien les boules de neige que Peter leur lançait. Il laissa tomber le stock de munitions au sol, se baissa pour se saisir de l'une d'elles et la lança sur Lily.

C'est alors que James se rua dans la bataille, catapultant des boules de neige en hurlant. L'une d'elle frappa Gwynne dans le cou, tandis qu'une autre alla s'écraser sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

Jetant toujours plus de boules aux filles, Remus sentit un vertige le gagner de nouveau. Il visa le dos de Lily, mais ne réussit qu'à toucher le flanc de Gwynne au moment même où elle bloquait une boule envoyée par Peter.

"Hé, on les a encerclées, elles sont fichues," lui chuchota Sirius. "C'était parfait, Moony!"

Et puis tout d'un coup, un retournement de situation les prit au dépourvu. Les deux filles avaient miraculeusement trouvé un moyen de les bombarder tous les quatre, presque en même temps."On se replie !" cria Potter. Peter battit en retraite avec un jappement, Lily ayant plongé une poignée de flocons entre son dos et sa chemise. James se protégeait tant bien que mal la tête à l'aide de ses bras et il sembla à Lupin qu'un éclat de rire s'échappait de cet abri de fortune.

Sirius commença à le tirer en arrière et Remus eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut une boule de neige en pleine figure. Déstabilisé, il trébucha lorsque son talon s'enfonça dans un petit trou et il alla s'affaler de tout son long dans la neige, entraînant l'animagus dans sa chute.

Sirius qui s'effondra littéralement sur lui.

Sirius.

Sur lui.

Remus frissonna et ouvrit un oeil, refusant de réagir à une si grande proximité. Au-dessus de lui, Sirius le fixait, le visage cerné de mèches noires.

"Salut," haleta l'animagus et le loup-garou exhala doucement, se sentant, quelque part, soulagé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait dire Sirius mais il était heureux que cela n'arrive pas devant les autres.

Peu importe ce que '_cela_' allait être.

"Salut," répondit-il en revoyant un sourire contagieux à l'autre garçon.

"Oh. J'avais jamais remarqué," s'extasia Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, sans pour autant cesser de sourire. "Tu as une fossette sur la joue droite. Dommage qu'on soit pas attachés de l'autre côté."

Remus grimaça. "Je préfèrerais ne pas l'avoir. J'ai l'air d'un petit garçon avec."

"Mais tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'un petit garçon quand tu plisses le nez comme ça," répondit ironiquement Sirius, alors qu'il levait sa main gauche et venait caresser la fossette du bout des doigts. "C'est vraiment mignon, j'aime beaucoup."

Le loup-garou se figea au contact de cette peau contre sa joue. "Hmm," marmonna-t-il timidement, en se forçant à regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux. Son estomac entama une cascade de petits bonds plutôt plaisants sous le regard que Black lui lançait. Presque comme si...

"Trouvez-vous une chambre !" Remus tourna la tête et trouva James planté à quelques pas de là, les mains sur les hanches et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Peter se tenait à côté de lui, l'air de s'amuser grandement, tandis que Gwynnes'obstinait à passer les doigts dans ses cheveux pour ôter les flocons récalcitrants. Lily, quant à elle, ne les quittait pas des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Vous avez fini, tous les deux?" Elle semblait en proie à une bataille intérieure, déterminée à ne surtout pas sourire. "Il est presque l'heure de dîner."

Remus se retrouva soudainement debout, entraîné par un Sirius qui s'était presque jeté en avant pour lancer une poignée de neige sur James. Leur fou rire ne se calma qu'après avoir franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, la chaleur du château les réchauffant aussi bien que la tasse de chocolat chaud que chacun tenait fermement entre ses mains. Perdu dans les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, le préfet buvait lentement son lait, à petites gorgées.

Depuis quand était-il attiré par Sirius ? Il soupçonnait son attirance de remonter à bien avant l'accident de Potions, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le moment exact. Il se rappela du jour où ses trois amis l'avaient mis devant le fait accompli, ce jour de deuxième année, quand ils lui avaient avoué tout savoir de sa condition, et il ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir du visage de l'animagus lorsqu'il avait solennellement déclaré que 'Remus ferait tout aussi bien de quitter Hogwart s'il refusait de rester leur ami'. Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que Sirius, lui-même, avait annoncé au jeune loup-garou son idée de devenir des Animagi, les yeux pétillants d'excitation à la pensée d'un nouveau challenge. Etait-ce à cet instant que Remus était tombé amoureux de l'autre garçon ? Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il existait une personne qui, non seulement, tenait à lui tout en connaissant sa véritable nature, mais voulait _aussi_ atténuer l'angoisse qui l'étouffait ? Une partie de lui avait toujours redouté la transformation, pas à cause de la douleur, mais à cause du mal qu'il pourrait faire. Que se passerait-il s'il arrivait à se libérer et à sortir ? Et s'il mordait quelqu'un ? Et s'il tuait, ou pire, s'il contaminait un être humain ? Ses trois amis avaient décidé de 'détruire' cette peur et la promesse était venue de la bouche même du garçon qu'il désirait à présent plus que tout.

A cette époque, Sirius était plutôt maigre et petit. Il avait toujours eu l'air plus jeune que les autres, y compris Peter, surtout parce que ses yeux étaient un peu grands pour son visage et que ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre. Et puis, quelque part au cours de leurs années de collège, le batteur avait pris du muscle grâce au Quidditch. Il avait beaucoup grandi, allant même jusqu'à dépasser James et Peter, et il avait commencé à arranger ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent _harmonieusement désordonnés_. Il était devenu, comme le préfet l'entendait régulièrement dire par toutes les filles, l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école.

Alors pourquoi Remus ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien vu d'assumer son attirance pour le même sexe dans le monde sorcier. Quelques uns ne faisaient que désapprouver, mais la plupart trouvait cela affreusement dégoûtant. Le loup-garou ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas un seul élève ouvertement gay à Hogwarts.

Les gens sont comme ils sont, peu importe leurs préférences. Lupin savait que, lui, ne jugeait personne. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à étudier les loups-garous en cours de DCFM ? Supposer qu'ils étaient tous des monstres, même sous leurs formes humaines ? Qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui les rendaient plus dangereux que les humains normaux ?

Non, Remus n'avait rien contre les homosexuels. Il ne voulait simplement pas que les gens aient une autre raison de le juger. Il n'avait jamais voulu attirer l'attention sur lui, comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était mis à 'courir après' une personne du même sexe.

Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre garçon. Cela ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Il avait beaucoup aimé Naylia, et quelques-unes avant elle, mais n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur un garçon, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais _réellement_ regardé.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il jetait un discret coup d'œil à Sirius à travers ses cheveux, Remus ressentait une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle vérité sur sa nature, une vérité qu'il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits. Il réalisa tout d'un coup, que s'il était attiré par les garçons aussi bien que par les filles, alors il aurait deux fois plus de chances de trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepterait entièrement et sans concession, qui accepterait l'humain ET le loup.

Padfoot se retourna et lui sourit, les lèvres closes tandis qu'il mastiquait, presque comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Remus.

_Sirius m'accepte sans réserve, moi et le loup, il nous accepte tous les deux._ Le problème maintenant était de savoir si son ami ressentait la même chose à propos… et bien, à propos des garçons ? Est-ce que Remus se faisait des illusions en pensant que l'animagus pourrait être attiré par lui ? Il y avait bien cette histoire survenue au réveil, quelques jours plus tôt, quand le jeune Black avait chuchoté son nom en se libérant contre sa cuisse, maisn'avait-il passimplement imaginé tout ça ? Ou, était-ce juste une façon pour sa tête de lui dire ce que son cœur n'avait jamais fait ?

_Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le découvrir._ Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers l'envie qu'avait Sirius de visiter la salle de bain des Préfets.

Le problème à présent était de trouver le courage d'essayer d'obtenir ce que son cœur, son esprit et son corps désiraient plus que tout.

-

"… à patrouiller dans le couloir des Runes Anciennes, au quatrième étage.N'hésitez surtout pas à dispenser des retenues à tous les étudiants que vous trouverez hors de leur lit." James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et leva les yeux. "Des questions à propos du planning de cette nuit ?"

"Ouais," lâcha brusquement Sirius, avant de bâiller ouvertement, provoquant un soupir de la part de Potter qui leva les yeux au ciel. "Quand est-ce qu'on est supposés dormir ?"

"C'est pas de ma faute si tu as réussi à t'attacher à un préfet," renifla James. "Remus a des obligations et tu vas devoir endurer tout ça le temps qu'il faudra. Après tous les cours qu'il a dû prendre et les devoirs qu'il a du écrire pour toi, je crois que tu peux faire ça pour lui."

Remus, qui essayait d'ignorer les regards de tous les autres préfets, hocha la tête. "T'inquiète pas, James. On sera là pour mon tour de garde de ce soir."

"Pourquoi on doit faire ça, déjà ?" s'enquit Sirius sur un ton irrité. "Je veux dire, c'est quoi le problème avec le couloir des Runes Anciennes ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien." Soupira, de nouveau, Potter avant de poser la liste des annonces qu'il tenait depuis le début de la réunion. Lily s'approcha et lui prit la main, lui offrant au passage, un doux sourire.

"Comme l'a dit James, nous prendrons la première garde," récapitula-t-elle à l'attention de tous les préfets. "Holly et Sean, vous patrouillerez pendant l'heure suivante." Une paire de Hufflepuff de cinquième année acquiesça depuis les chaises qu'ils occupaient sur la droite. "Tim et Nancy, vous serez les troisièmes à surveiller le couloir." Deux Slytherins de sixième année hochèrent la tête. "Remus, puisque tu as déjà un binôme, vous vous chargerez tous les deux du quatrième tour de garde." Elle tenta, sans succès, de cacher un sourire derrière sa main. "Pour le reste… tout le monde se souvient de l'ordre ? Je vais vous donner une liste de toute façon. Ne relayez l'équipe qui vous précède que lorsque vous êtes prêts, d'accord ?" Elle distribua un paquet de feuilles résumant l'ordre de passage. "Et souvenez-vous, n'allez surtout pas fouiner du côté de la salle des Runes Anciennes. Ce qu'elle contient est censé rester secret. Dumbledore nous a spécifiquement demandé de ne pas lui poser de questions, il a dit qu'il se baladerait sans chaussettes durant toute une année, avant de confier à qui que ce soit ce qu'il se passait."

"Bien, quelqu'un d'autre a à se plaindre ?" James attendit seulement une seconde avant d'ajouter, "La réunion est ajournée !"

Alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle commune des Gryffindors, Remus écouta Sirius pester contre cette patrouille imprévue qui allait gâcher sa soirée. Il se demanda, comme d'autres en ce moment, ce qui était tellement important et secret pour exiger la surveillance continue du couloir du quatrième étage. Mais il savait que son devoir était de respecter les règles sans poser de question. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Padfoot aurait fait un préfet vraiment lamentable.

"… saloperie de badge de Préfet en Chef est plus gros que sa propre tête," grommela Sirius alors qu'ils passaient le portrait. "Cet espèce d'idiot croit qu'il peut me donner des ordres, que je vais les suivre comme un toutou, sans broncher. Comme si j'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu AVAIS prévu de faire ce soir ?" s'enquit Remus d'un ton amusé, un sourcil levé, sachant pertinemment que l'animagus n'avait rien planifié.

Sirius souffla de manière flagrante, sans pour autant lui jeter un seul regard, alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers menant à leur dortoir."Ben, dormir, par exemple !" Il s'arrêta juste devant leur porte et se retourna vers Remus. "Et aussi, aller jeter un œil à la salle de bain des Préfets, tu te souviens ? Tu as dit que tu me la montrerais."

"Oh, oui, j'avais oublié," mentit Remus. L'idée ne l'avait, en fait, pas quitté depuis le dîner. "On peut y aller maintenant, si tu veux." Rebroussant chemin, ils redescendirent les escaliers et retraversèrent le portrait, provoquant un soupir exaspéré de la part de la Grosse Dame.

_Comment je suis censé faire ça ? Est-ce que j'attends juste qu'il se soit déshabillé et ensuite je lui saute dessus ? Est-ce que j'enlève tous mes vêtements devant lui et puis je lui dis que j'ai envie de lui ? Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de prendre un bain, déjà, ou est-ce qu'il veut juste voir la baignoire ?_ Les pieds de Remus semblaient connaître le chemin par cœur, heureusement, parce que son esprit était totalement préoccupé par ce qui allait suivre. Il venait de réaliser que Sirius n'avait jamais dit qu'il voulait _prendre un bain_.

Ils se retrouvèrent au cinquième étage plus vite que prévu, passant devant la statue de Boris le Hagard. Arrivés à la quatrième porte du couloir, Remus s'arrêta, se pencha tout près de la porte et lui chuchota le mot de passe, "bulles de menthe." Elle s'ouvrit lentement, avec un petit craquement, et il entraîna Sirius à l'intérieur.

"Ouah !" s'exclama l'animagus en fixant, bouche bée, l'immense salle. Remus se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard du visage de son ami. Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'admiration alors qu'il contemplait le lustre, puis le tableau de la sirène –laquelle s'était absentée- et, bien sûr, l'énorme trou qui servait de baignoire. Il était assez grand pour faire office de piscine mais, ce soir, Remus n'avait aucune envie de faire couler de l'eau froide. Il offrit un sourire à Sirius, qui le lui renvoya, ets'avança jusqu'au robinet le plus proche, un robinet doré incrusté d'une petite émeraude.

"Tu veux l'essayer ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement, tentant, tout même, de dissimuler l'anxiété qui faisait vibrer sa voix, alors que ses doigts couraient frénétiquement sur le bijou vert. Il y eut un long silence et Remus se rendit brusquement compte qu'il redoutait la réaction de Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas venu juste pour visiter la meilleure salle de bain du château, tu sais," répliqua l'animagus. Fixant sa main, le loup-garou laissa apparaître un petit sourire alors que son ami ajoutait, "Surtout maintenant que j'ai vu la baignoire."

Remus sentit le feu lui monter au visage. Fébrilement, il ouvrit le robinet et une mousse verte en jaillit abondamment, tandis qu'au fond de la vaste baignoire, des trous crachaient une eau si chaude que des volutes de vapeur blanche s'élevaient de la surface. Sirius s'occupa d'ouvrir le robinet suivant et des bulles de savon aussi grosses que des melons s'en échappèrent.

"Allez, viens, je veux voir le reste !" Sirius était déjà en train de traîner Remus jusqu'aux autres vannes, faisant une pause pour les tourner et voir ce qu'il en sortait, avant de passer au prochain. Ils laissèrent beaucoup de robinets couler, et la baignoire se remplit rapidement d'une eau claire, recouverte de mousse verte et bleue et de bulles de toutes tailles. Une fois pleine, les robinets se coupèrent tous seuls et le silence envahit la pièce, laissant les deux garçons plantés au milieu de la salle de bain, à fixer la surface nuageuse de l'eau.

"Bon," lança Sirius, sa voix rebondissant sur les murs de marbre blanc, "Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à se déshabiller." Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'Engorgement sur la manche de Remus.

Le préfet retira sa chemise, tirant sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon pour jeter le même sort à la manche du jeune batteur. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements en silence et, lorsque Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami, ce fut pour le trouver en train de le regarder

"Prêt ?" Avec un petit sourire, et sans attendre de réponse, Sirius l'entraîna jusqu'au bord de la baignoire et le força à sauter en même temps que lui.

Remus remonta à la surface en toussotant. Ils avaient sauté du côté le plus profond, là où leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le fond, et maintenant, l'épaisseur de la mousse les empêchait de voir correctement. Tirant Sirius derrière lui, le jeune loup-garou nagea jusqu'aux eaux peu profondes. Lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds toucher le fond, il suivit le bord jusqu'aux confortables bancs qui couraient sous l'eau, le long des parois. Il s'y assit tranquillement, la mousse lui arrivant presque au cou, alors que la surface de l'eau dépassait à peine son nombril.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir relaxé en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Ah, ça fait longtemps que je voulais me payer un bon bain chaud et moussant," gémit-il. "Comment ça se fait que tu ne viens jamais ici ? J'y serais tous les jours, moi, si j'étais préfet."

Remus souffla sur un petit monticule de mousse bleu qui s'envola du bout de son propre nez. "Les salles de bain normales sont plus pratiques."

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son regard fut attiré par la montagne de mousse bleue et verte qui trônait sur le haut du crâne de Sirius. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'animagus fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

Remus haussa les épaules et leva la main pour dégager la mousse des cheveux noirs. "Tu en as plein partout," murmura-t-il.

"Toi aussi," répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Le loup-garou essuya la mousse qui lui parsemait les cheveux et replongea sa main dans l'eau chaude. Il se cala un peu mieux sur le banc, remarquant que la paroi qui servait de dossier, était bien plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

"Alors, comme ça demain tu ne seras plus obligé de me supporter, dans les deux sens du terme." Remus tourna la tête et trouva un Sirius, les sourcils froncés –encore- en train de le fixer. "Tu n'auras plus à faire mes devoirs."

"Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça," lui assura le jeune préfet.

Padfoot renifla. "Oh, allez. Et cette dissertation pour Wauldin, celle pour laquelle tu as dû écrire deux fois plus que tous les autres, alors que moi, je n'avais rien à faire. Et il y a toutes ces notes que tu as dû prendre pour moi en cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Et puis, tu oublies l'obligation de partager mon lit… Il y a aussi les réveils anticipés à cause de, euh, mon habitude matinale..."

"Non, vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas," affirma Remus. Il fouilla au fond de lui et trouva un fragment de courage Gryffindorien qu'il s'empressa de mettre à profit en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il avoua, "Je me suis vraiment bien amusé avec toi, toute cette semaine."

"Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas été trop pénible ?"

Remus sourit doucement. "Pas du tout."

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, les yeux toujours rivés les uns aux autres, quand la voix de Sirius résonna dans la pièce, "Tu crois qu'on se décollera au moment où a eu lieu l'accident, la semaine dernière ?"

Une légère grimace voila le visage de Remus tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Wauldin avait dit... environ une semaine. "Je ne sais pas si ça sera exactement au même moment. Ça peut très bien être un peu avant ou après. Pourquoi ?"

"Ben, c'est à cause de la colle de demain soir," commença Sirius, mais le loup-garou l'interrompit avec un grondement sonore.

"Quel sale con," cracha-t-il. "Je ne lui ai même pas parlé en plus, mais ça l'a pas empêché de se trouver une excuse pour me punir. Non mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il termina la phrase qu'il avait commencée. "Je viendrai quand même avec toi, même si la potion n'agit plus. Après tout, il a dit que je devais anticiper mes futures colles."

"Tu n'es pas obligé-" commença Remus.

"Bien sûr que si. Et puis de toute façon, j'en ai envie."

Le préfet baissa les yeux, attiré par la mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau, et sentit, malgré lui, un petit sourire poindre au coin de sa bouche. "Merci."

"Hé, tu veux qu'on partage la baguette à la réglisse que tu m'as offerte ?"

Remus haussa les épaules avant de hocher la tête. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Sirius lèche autre chose qu'une sucette, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ÇA à haute voix, alors quand l'animagus commença à se lever, il se contenta de le suivre.

"Je l'ai mise dans la poche de mon pantalon, ce matin," expliqua Sirius tandis qu'il grimpait sur le bord de la baignoire, exhibant ses fesses aux yeux gourmands de Remus. "Je me suis dit que je la mangerai dans la journée. Au fait, merci pour le cadeau." Une fois sorti, il se retourna et baissa les yeux sur son ami, resté interdit dans l'eau."Tu viens ?"

Secouant brièvement la tête pour chasser les idées grivoises qui avaient surgi dans son esprit après la dernière question, Remus hocha la tête. "Oui, désolé." Il s'extirpa à son tour de la baignoire et tous deux se dirigèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient déposé leurs affaires, leurs pieds trempés claquant bruyamment le carrelage en laissant une traînée mouillée, surmontée de mousse colorée. C'est à ce moment que Sirius se baissa et que le loup-garou ne put, cette fois, rien faire pour empêcher les idées salaces de tourbillonner dans sa tête. _Je ne regarde pas, je ne regarde pas, je... suis en train de regarder... bon sang, Remus, arrête ça..._ A ses pieds, l'animagus farfouillait toujours dans son pantalon, à la recherche de la baguette à la sucrerie. Lorsqu'enfin il mit la main dessus, il se releva brusquement avant de l'agiter doucement sous le nez du jeune préfet.

Mais Remus était figé, ses yeux refusaient de se fixer sur une zone plus vertueuse. Malgré sa réserve naturelle, son regard restait rivé sur l'entrejambes de Sirius, une force invisible l'y obligeait.

Quelques monticules de mousses bleue et verte étaient prisonniers de poils noirs et bouclés. Caché derrière un amas particulièrement conséquent de mousse bleue, Remus arrivait à distinguer le sexe de Sirius, _visiblement_ un brin émoustillé. Il déglutit difficilement, avant d'essayer de détourner les yeux, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était pris au piège, esclave de ses désirs les plus inavouables. _Oh, Merlin._

"Ahem,"Le jeune batteur se racla doucement la gorge et Remus releva enfin la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son ami. Encore rougies par la chaleur du bain, les joues du loup-garou s'enflammèrent encore plus.

"Bon, ben on n'a plus qu'à retourner au chaud, maintenant," marmonna rapidement Remus d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Sirius, il se précipita vers la baignoire et, dans sa hâte, il sauta pratiquement dans l'eau, faisant trébucher l'autre garçon, qui alla sombrer sans grâce tout près de lui.

"Bordel de merde," grommela Sirius, et le loup-garou s'en voulut. Mais une fois qu'il eut dégagé la mousse de ses yeux, il s'aperçut que le jeune Black était en train de sourire.

Soulagé, il nagea jusqu'au banc et se réinstalla confortablement. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Sirius s'asseoir à sa gauche.

C'est alors que quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des doigts, se refermèrent sur sa cuisse. Il écarquilla les yeux et inspira brutalement, les doigts se trouvaient vraiment dangereusement près de son entrejambes.

"Est-ce…" il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la voix parce qu'elle avait de nouveau atteint une note anormalement aiguë."Euh, est-ce que ce sont tes doigts ?"

C'était peut-être le moment qu'il attendait. Peut-être que Sirius allait lui dire qu'il y avait là une attirance, que ses doigts étaient exactement là où ils devaient être et qu'ils s'y tenaient exprès. Remus ne pouvait, à l'évidence, pas avoir rêvé le nom que l'animagus avait chuchoté ce matin-là...

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Sirius avait simplement l'air affreusement paniqué et les doigts disparurent en un battement d'aile de hibou. "Désolé ! Je croyais que c'était le banc."

Un silence pesant et inconfortable les enveloppa et Remus eut l'impression que la tension était en train de l'étouffer. Durant de longues minutes, il essaya de rassembler son courage. C'était pourtant le moment idéal pour lui confier ses sentiments, sachant qu'une fois détachés, ils ne se retrouveraient probablement plus jamais seuls. L'aîné des Black était le meilleur ami de James et Peter les suivait à peu près partout. Il réalisa alors que l'unique chance, qu'il avait d'avouer à l'animagus l'inattendu et furieux béguin qu'il éprouvait pour lui, se trouvait là, juste devant.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant encore à organiser ses pensées, avant, finalement, de se lancer sans filet. "J'ai quelque chose à-"

"Remus, je crois que j-"

Les deux garçons se turent en même temps, riant doucement de leur parfaite synchronisation. Remus en profita pour se ressaisir et s'empressa de reprendre, "Toi d'abord."

"Ben," L'animagus se lécha les lèvres, la chaleur de l'eau faisant briller les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front. "Je voulais te parler des deux autres personnes… Tu sais, celles avec qui j'ai couché."

De tous les sujets que Sirius aurait pu aborder, celui-là ne faisait absolument pas partie de ce à quoi Remus s'attendait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et le jeune loup-garou déglutit plusieurs fois, incapable de parler. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en savoir plus sur les filles que Sirius avait connues intimement. Pas ici, pas maintenant, alors qu'il venait de comprendre ses sentiments et qu'il était sur le point de tout avouer à l'animagus. Mais il voulait par-dessus tout, être un bon ami, alors au lieu de l'arrêter, Remus hocha la tête.

"Daniel Watkins et Terrence Carmichael."

_Oh._

"Ça s'est passé l'année dernière. Tu les connais, Daniel est aussi en septième année, mais à Ravenclaw et Terrence, c'est ce sixième année qui est à Gryffindor." Sirius s'arrêta un instant et passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais les garçons après avoir couché avec Robyn. C'était tellement bizarre avec elle et puis, le lendemain, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était plutôt, euh… du genre, garçon manqué. Je veux dire, elle ressemblait un peu à un garçon. Elle n'avait presque pas de poitrine, elle ne se maquillait jamais et puis elle avait tout le temps les cheveux courts. Alors j'ai commencé à comprendre que j'accordais beaucoup d'attention aux garçons. Mes yeux avaient tendance à errer dans les douches, après les entrainements de Quidditch. Je croyais que c'était normal, tu sais, que c'était juste de la curiosité vis-à-vis des autres garçons. Mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air de regarder, alors…" Sirius s'interrompit et fixa Remus dans les yeux.

Le préfet était complètement paralysé. La vapeur avait fait boucler les mèches noires de l'animagus et l'eau les avait collées sur ses joues rouges et ses sourcils froncés. Une goutte se jeta du bout de son nez et s'écrasa durement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le loup-garou fut alors pris d'une folle envie d'aller lécher chacune des gouttes qui se pavanaient là,mais il en était incapable. Il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il était paniqué à l'idée de faire le premier pas. Sirius venait d'ouvrir l'une des portes qu'il pensait verrouillée et il s'avérait, maintenant, qu'une autre porte se cachait derrière. Et celle-là, l'animagus ne pouvait la laisser ouverte. C'était à Remus de décider quand il serait prêt à surmonter sa peur d'être 'exclu' et 'différent'.

"Est-ce que tu me détestes, maintenant ?" chuchota Sirius.

"Non." Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il détester le plus merveilleux des amis, la plus belle, la plus impétueuse et intelligente personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée ?

Sirius ne patienta qu'une seconde de plus, étudiant le visage pâle qui lui faisait face, avant de lever sa main. Bien calée entre ses doigts, se dressait péniblement la baguette magique à la réglisse, quasiment flasque d'avoir été noyée quelques minutes plus tôt. D'un geste rapide et assuré, celle-ci se retrouva bientôt enfoncée dans la bouche de Remus.

Il planta instinctivement ses dents dans la sucette et le goût de la réglisse se répandit sur sa langue et son palais. Se rasseyant confortablement, il commença à mâcher avec une lenteur calculée, désirant regarder Sirius lécher la sienne, sans pour autant trouver le courage de lever les yeux. Mais de quoi avait-il si peur ? Le jeune Black venait de lui dire qu'il y avait une chance. Alors pourquoi faisait-il preuve de tant de lâcheté ?

"Je crois que je suis en train de me transformer en momie," fit remarquer Sirius d'un air distrait et Remus sentit son cœur dégringoler au fond de son estomac. Oui, bien sûr, Padfoot voulait sortir de la baignoire. Il voulait quitter la salle de bains. Il voulait fuir cette situation qui les obligeait à rester en tête à tête, enchaînés l'un à l'autre et totalement nus. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans l'eau ? Auraient-ils vraiment besoin d'une autre douche d'ici au petit déjeuner ? Est-ce que ce lundi serait leur dernière journée ensemble ?

Son morceau de baguette à la réglisse toujours dans la bouche, Remus s'écarta alors de Sirius et entreprit de monter sur le bord de la baignoire, sans un regard pour l'autre garçon. Ce ne serait pas bien de le dévisager alors que l'animagus avait clairement émit le désir de partir.

Mais un petit coup au niveau de son poignet l'arrêta. Il se retourna et trouva le batteur debout dans l'eau, en train de le fixer. "Où tu vas ?"

"Je..." La question déconcerta le préfet. "Je croyais que tu voulais sortir."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je faisais juste une remarque." Sirius leva sa main. Le bout de ses doigts était tout ridé. "Tu vois ?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais si tu veux qu'on sorte-"

"Non !" Remus se laissa précipitamment retomber dans la baignoire et, se rendant compte qu'il avait utilisé un ton peut-être un peu trop sévère, il se reprit plus calmement. "Non, je croyais que tu voulais dire que tu avais terminé."

Sirius poussa un léger soupir avant de lui sourire et le loup-garou sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. "Je pourrais rester là toute la journée," souffla-t-il en se laissant aller sur le banc ; Remus fit de même.

Le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce et le jeune Lupin se demanda s'il pouvait maintenant aborder le sujet qui le tenaillait depuis la veille. C'est alors que Sirius demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure, quand on a commencé à parler en même temps ?"

_On y est. C'est maintenant que je lui avoue que j'ai envie de lui._ Remus rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait, ouvrit la bouche, organisa les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis des heures, et lâcha.

"Rien."

_Abruti ! Idiot ! Stupide crétin !_ Moony ne put retenir une grimace tandis que l'animagus haussait les épaules et se détournait de lui.

_Mais de quoi j'ai si peur ? Bon sang !_

"A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle de classe ?" poursuivit alors Sirius.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Tu crois que c'est une espèce de surprise pour l'école ? Ou peut-être que Dumbledore cache un mystérieux trésor ou une arme ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou ça pourrait être une nouvelle créature magique ! Et si c'était…"

"Et pourquoi il garderait ce genre de chose dans une salle de Runes Anciennes ?"

Sirius s'arrêta une minute pour réfléchir. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Ça doit être quelque chose de banal, mais secret. Je me demande quand même ce que ça peut être ?" Il lança à Remus un sourire qui lui donna le frisson. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faufiler dans la salle pendant notre tour de garde, juste pour jeter un petit coup d'œil ?"

"Certainement pas," le réprimanda le jeune préfet. Il envoya à Sirius un regard moralisateur alors que le garçon gémissait pitoyablement. "Ce sont les affaires de Dumbledore. Il nous fait confiance et il n'est pas question qu'on aille fouiner."

"Mais Moony-"

"Non." Remus essaya de réprimer le sourire qui s'insinuait sur ses lèvres comme Sirius se mettait à geindre avec insistance, lui donnant un air de chien battu.

"T'es pas marrant, Moony," marmonna Black sur un ton boudeur, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. La main du loup-garou cingla la surface de l'eau et plusieurs gouttes allèrent s'abattre sur le visage de l'animagus. Avec un rugissement prononcé, Sirius se jeta sur lui et Remus se retrouva soudainement sous l'eau.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, la mousse lui recouvrant les yeux, il éclata de rire et se mit alors à agiter aveuglément les bras, dans l'espoir d'attraper Padfoot. Un cri ressemblant à un aboiement se fit entendre sur sa gauche et il tira sur son bras, tentant de faire couler l'autre garçon. Au lieu de ça, il sentit qu'on repliait de force son bras gauche devant lui et que le bras droit de Sirius passait au-dessus de sa tête pour se caler contre sa hanche droite. Essuyant précipitamment la mousse qui lui obstruait la vue, Remus réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir que leurs deux bras soudés étaient plaqués contre son ventre et que le poignet de Sirius s'en trouvait curieusement tordu.

"Je t'ai eu," haleta l'animagus, soufflant doucement à son oreille.

A cause du drôle d'angle que formait le poignet de Sirius près de son nombril, Remus se retrouvait pris au piège de tous les côtés, encerclé par des bras tendus et pressé contre un corps chaud. Il ne put retenir un brusque tressaillement, avant de se figer et de fermer les yeux. Si c'était là tout ce dont il était capable pour se libérer de sa fougueuse passion pour son ami, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. S'il était trop lâche pour admettre ouvertement qu'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié, alors ce genre de contacts innocents serait l'unique manne qui alimenterait ses fantasmes pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

C'est alors que Sirius remua et qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos.

Aussitôt, il fut plongé de nouveau sous l'eau, tandis que l'étreinte de l'animagus se desserrait et qu'il se réappropriait son bras. Lorsque Remus émergea, se frottant les yeux pour chasser l'eau, ce fut pour trouver l'autre garçon planté devant lui, tête baissé.

"Désolé. Je voulais pas..." La voix de Sirius s'évanouit doucement et, même s'il essayait visiblement de se maîtriser, s'il refusait toujours de le regarder, le loup-garou jura que son ami était en train de trembler.

_Maintenant ! Dis-le maintenant !_ "De quoi tu es désolé ?"

"J'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de toi, Moony."

"Je... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Remus sentit alors son courage revenir et filer dans ses veines à toute allure. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire le second pas. Avec cette dernière confession, Sirius venait d'ouvrir toutes les portes et, si jamais il les laissait se refermer, alors il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. "Tu… tu m'aimes ?"

"Oui." L'animagus se retourna enfin pour le regarder dans les yeux. La mousse avait presque totalement disparue, laissant un garçon, à l'air malheureux, trempé au beau milieu de la baignoire. Le regard fixé sur le nombril de son ami, Remus distinguait des boucles brunes sous la surface légèrement agitée de l'eau.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé," chuchota le jeune Lupin, la boule qui lui encombrait la gorge l'empêchant de parler normalement. Il avança d'un pas et se força à sourire. "Après tout, tu me facilites plutôt les choses… je veux dire, à propos de ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure."

Dans un silence de mort, Sirius le fixait, étudiant son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux et même son cou. Remus ferma les paupières et inspira profondément, il pouvait jurer que le regard de son ami était en train de parcourir tout son corps. Ce regard brûlant qui faisait, à lui seul, gonfler son érection...

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?" l'encouragea l'animagus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que Sirius s'était légèrement rapproché. Ils ne se tenaient, à présent, plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre.

"Je..." Le loup-garou se racla la gorge, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? "Je crois… je veux dire… je suis… j'ai..."

Sirius l'interrompit alors. Pas avec des mots, mais en se penchant sur lui et en pressant de douces lèvres contre les siennes et, oh, c'était parfait. Remus s'empressa de lui rendre son baiser, levant la main droite jusqu'au visage de l'animagus et faisant glisser son pouce sur la joue râpeuse qui se trouvait là.

"Tu voulais parler de ça ?" demanda Sirius en s'écartant de lui. Le jeune préfet laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenu durant tout ce temps.

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire pour l'instant, c'était continuer à embrasser Sirius. Alors il s'y attela avec ardeur.

Cette fois, le baiser s'intensifia, devint plus passionné, Remus s'enhardit et ouvrit la bouche pour aller lécher les lèvres de Padfoot. Il les mordilla délicatement avant, finalement, de se mettre à sucer la chair avec fougue. Un profond grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'animagus qui l'attira sèchement contre lui en ouvrant, à son tour, la bouche ; alors leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs corps se pressèrent fermement l'un contre l'autre.

Remus posa sagement sa main gauche sur la hanche de Sirius, tandis qu'il allait plonger sa main droite dans les cheveux du garçon, enroulant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres. Il resserra son étreinte et laissa sa langue caresser celle de l'animagus, s'attardant de temps à autre, sur le palais lisse qu'il taquinait doucement.

La chaleur et la vapeur lui embrumaient l'esprit et, malgré la main gauche de Sirius qui venait de frôler le bas de son dos, lui brouillant un peu plus les idées, Remus réussit à entendre le craquement que fit la porte en s'ouvrant. Il s'écarta à contre cœur, retenant péniblement un grognement, et tourna la tête en direction de l'intrus.

"Oh, c'est vous," railla Severus Snape avec un sourire dédaigneux, la main sur sa baguette. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'interrompre votre petite soirée entre amoureux."

"Dégage de là, Snivellus," lâcha la voix cinglante de Sirius. "T'as rien à faire ici… c'est une salle de bains. Tu sais, avec une baignoire. Cette espèce de grosse chose remplie d'eau et dont on se sert pour se laver." Il marqua une pause. "Et tu n'es PAS préfet! T'as pas le droit d'être là, espèce de crétin visqueux."

"Oh, mais ça veut donc dire que j'ai manqué l'annonce du siècle," ironisa Snape sur un ton calme en haussant les sourcils, "celle qui t'as honoré du grand titre de préfet, Black."

"Allez, viens," souffla le loup-garou à son ami,essayant de ravaler la boule qui s'était de nouveau coincé dans le fond de sa gorge. Il réussit à tirer l'autre garçon jusqu'au bord de la baignoire et sortit avec agilité. Tournant le dos à Snape, il attendit nerveusement que Sirius sorte à son tour.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, Snivellus ?" s'enquit Black avec une certaine fierté et, lorsque Remus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, intrigué, il trouva le Slytherin en train de les regarder. Ou plutôt, en train de le regarder, lui. "Il a un beau cul, pas vrai ? Ça te plairait de venir derrière pour le peloter, hein ?"

Si la vapeur qui étouffait la pièce n'avait pas déjà empourpré son visage, cette dernière remarque lui aurait enflammé les joues sur le champ. Au lieu de ça, il utilisa cette flambée d'embarras pour tirer Sirius hors de l'eau, le traîner jusqu'à la pile de serviettes chaudes et en enrouler solidement une autour de sa taille, s'assurant que l'animagus faisait de même.

"Je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser les _choses_ qui ont déjà servi," ricana Snape depuis l'autre côté de la baignoire. Remus essaya de l'ignorer. _S'il te plait, Sirius, laisse tomber, on y va. S'il te plaît._

Mais le jeune Black s'était déjà retourné pour fixer le Slytherin d'un air aussi méchant que le lui permettait sa tenue, un linge noué autour des hanches et une autre calée autour de son cou. "Remus est aussi innocent que toi sur ce point-là; bien sûr, la raison en est complètement différente. Toi, personne n'oserait te toucher, même avec une perche de dix pieds de long !" Il tira sur la serviette qui lui barrait la nuque et se mit à frotter vigoureusement ses mèches noires et humides, tandis qu'il entraînait le loup-garou jusqu'au coin où gisaient leurs vêtements.

"Et l'excuse de Lupin, c'est quoi... parce qu'il est pris peut-être ?" lâcha Snape alors que Remus enfilait sa chemise à la hâte, ne se préoccupant pas des gouttes qui perlaient au bout de ses cheveux. "Je suis certain que les esprits curieux aimeraient le savoir."

"Si c'est toi l'esprit curieux, al-" commença l'animagus avec colère, mais le Slytherin le coupa.

"Ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est LUI que je ne toucherais pas, même avec une perche de dix pieds de long !" Snape se détourna brusquement d'eux et abaissa la poignée qui vidait la baignoire. "Dommage que les robinets ne soient pas en argent, tu ne crois pas, Lupin ?" Il se pencha et actionna la tuyauterie, fixant le conduit de cuivre comme il crachait une mousse blanche et aérienne. Il grogna. "De toute façon, je ne passe pas derrière les _bêtes_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Black ?"

Remus dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour empêcher Sirius de se précipiter à travers la pièce et de se jeter sur le Slytherin. Il n'avait pas autant de force que son ami, surtout quand celui-ci était furieux, mais il réussit tout de même à le retenir. "Allez, viens, on y va. Ignore-le ! Il essaie juste de nous attirer des ennuis."

Il se débrouilla pour aider un Black hargneux à se rhabiller avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie. A ses côtés, l'animagus fulminait encore.

"Allez, viens," répéta Remus. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, le loup-garou jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "C'est presque l'heure de notre tour de garde."

Ils se dirigèrent dans un silence tendu vers le cinquième étage. Le jeune Lupin n'arrêtait pas de se dire que, peut-être, quand ils se retrouveraient tous seuls durant leur patrouille, peut-être qu'ils pourraient... et bien, qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser, encore. Non pas qu'il se réjouissait par avance à l'idée de négliger ses devoirs de préfet...

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui abritait la salle de classe des Runes Anciennes, ils le trouvèrent totalement vide. Remus sortit le planning de sa poche et l'étudia une seconde.

"Tim Zabini et Nancy Davies devraient être quelque part dans les parages," fit-il doucement à Sirius. Le corridor n'était éclairé que par les torches largement espacées et qui émettaient de vagues ombres sur le sol de pierre.

En avançant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ils découvrirent l'endroit où se cachaient les jeunes préfets. Remus se surprit à sourire lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'ils faisaient, se demandant si les deux sixièmes années n'avaient pas lu dans ses pensées.

"Tut, tut, tut ! À votre place, j'aurais vraiment honte !" lança tout à coup Sirius, les sourcils froncés et la main gauche fermement posée sur sa hanche, aux Slytherins qui sursautèrent au son de sa voix. "Se rouler des pelles comme deux excités de sixième année, au lieu…"

"On EST des sixièmes années," s'exclama Tim, mais l'animagus continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"… de vous comporter en adultes ! Vous êtes censés être un exemple pour les petits fayots de première et deuxième année. Et vous êtes là, à balancer la confiance de Dumbledore par la fenêtre." Remus sentit son sourire disparaître. Sirius n'avait-il pas l'intention de s'adonner à la même activité ? Près de lui, Black continuait de grommeler, "… peux pas croire que vous êtes préfets. Et si un élève sortait de son dortoir ? Et s'il s'introduisait dans la salle des Runes Anciennes ? Et s'ils gardaient une créature monstrueuse là-dedans, si féroce qu'elle le dévorerait d'un seul coup de dent ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous et votre petit sens du devoir de préfet, hein ?"

"Viens, Tim. On s'en va," s'indigna Nancy tandis que les deux Slytherins s'éloignaient en leur jetant des regards noirs. Remus se tourna vers Padfoot.

"Tu as été un peu dur, tu ne trouves pas ?" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur devant l'évidente aversion qu'avait Sirius pour les baisers en public. L'animagus avait-il des remords ?

Mais, à l'instant même où les deux préfets disparaissaient au bout du couloir, Sirius le poussa contre le mur et pressa des lèvres avides contre les siennes.

Malgré les pierres froides et rocailleuses qui lui malmenaient le dos, malgré ses genoux qui commençaient à faiblir, menaçant de céder sous son poids, Remus était euphorique, il adorait ça, et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il en fut totalement hébété. Il entoura l'autre garçon de son bras droit et l'attira contre lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sentant son sexe réagir brusquement à cette extrême proximité.

"Bonsoir ?" avança une voix tout près d'eux et le loup-garou s'extirpa à contre coeur de l'étreinte de Sirius, récoltant un petit grognement guttural de la part du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'écarta à peine.

"Qui est-ce ?" appela-t-il doucement. C'est alors que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme attitré des Gryffindors, traversa le mur à quelques pas de là.

"Bonsoir !" répéta Nick avec un immense sourire et Remus dut refouler le ridicule besoin qu'il avait de jeter quelque chose sur l'intrus, sur le fantôme. "Je suis supposé vous aider à patrouiller ce soir. Les préfets en chef veulent quelqu'un à chaque bout du couloir et comme vous ne pouvez apparemment pas vous séparer, on m'a demandé de venir en renfort."

"Mais bien sûr que si on peut," grommela Sirius avec sarcasme. "On vient simplement de passer toute une semaine à faire SEMBLANT d'être attachés l'un à l'autre."

L'animagus ronchonna encore un peu mais le devoir de préfet les appelait. Les garçons se dirigèrent alors vers l'ouest, tandis que Nick flottait dans la direction opposée. Arrivés à leur poste, ils aperçurent la silhouette brillante du fantôme à l'autre bout du couloir et Remus ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Avec cette aide inattendue, non seulement on les empêchait de passer le temps en s'explorant l'un l'autre, mais, en plus, ils ne pouvaient même pas se faufiler dans la salle des Runes Anciennes pour jeter un œil à ce qui y était gardé. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius, le jeune préfet était en fait TRÈS curieux.

"Alors, quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que… tu sais ?" À ses côtés, Black ne cessait de faire des allers-retours. " Moi, j'ai compris que c'était toi que je voulais l'année dernière, quand je couchais avec Daniel et que je me disais qu'il serait encore plus beau avec des cheveux clairs et un corps svelte."

"Et tu as décidé que tu avais le béguin pour moi, juste à cause de ça ?" s'enquit Remus d'un ton dubitatif, en levant un sourcil. "Je suis sûr qu'il y avait autre chose."

Sirius eut un petit sourire quelque peu honteux. "Ben, ça et aussi le fait que j'étais _extrêmement_ jaloux de Naylia, même si James et moi, on n'a jamais su que tu couchais avec elle." Il se tut un instant, puis son sourire s'élargit tout d'un coup. "Oh, et une fois, quand on était en Métamorphose, je me suis mis à bander rien qu'en te regardant lécher une plume en sucre."

Remus chancela une seconde. "C'est vrai ?" Imaginer Sirius, assis à côté de lui, en train de le regarder tout en essayant de dissimuler l'érection qui pointait sa robe...

"C'était après Daniel et Terrence, bien sûr. Quand j'ai compris mes sentiments et que je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que je voulais, j'ai fait une croix sur les autres garçons. Je ne pensais réellement pas avoir une chance avec toi." Sirius se retourna. "J'étais persuadé que tu n'aimerais jamais les garçons. Que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, _moi_. Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche, cette semaine, quand tu as dit que tu étais hétéro… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de toute ma vie."

"Je pense que j'essayais de me voiler la face," chuchota le préfet en fixant la petite flamme d'une des torches, qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son ami. "C'est juste que je ne voulais pas être encore plus différent des autres que je ne l'étais déjà, alors je me suis convaincu que je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour toi que de l'amitié." Il lui offrit un petit sourire. "Pendant le cours d'Etudes des Moldus, quand tu étais en train de sucer cette baguette à la réglisse, je n'ai plus réussi à me concentrer après ça. Tout mon sang se canalisait _ailleurs_."

Sirius se permit un clin d'oeil. "C'était fait exprès, tu sais. Ça valait le coup d'avoir des ennuis pour te voir t'embraser comme ça."

Remus se laissa aller à rire doucement. Il se rapprocha, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'empoigner sèchement l'autre garçon et de presser sa bouche contre les douces lèvres qui l'obsédaient. Il avait _besoin_ de ressentir cette intimité. Il s'avança juste assez pour caler sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et ferma les yeux, sentant une vague de sérénité l'emporter au loin. _Comment est-ce possible d'avoir autant de chance ?_

"Est-ce que ça va là-bas ?" leur cria Nick. Black marmonna quelques obscénités pour lui-même, tandis qu'ils se séparaient et reprenaient leur ronde.

En fait, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient remis à patrouiller parce que, du coin de l'oeil, Remus aperçut un mouvement ; une courbe mince et noire venait de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il toucha le bras de l'animagus de sa main droite et pointa le coin du corridor de la tête.

"Eh !" brailla Sirius. Le loup-garou grimaça tandis que son ami l'entraînait droit devant eux, jusqu'au croisement où ils trouvèrent un garçon emmitouflé dans sa robe noire, les lèvres retroussées et qui tentait de se faire tout petit. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme s'attendait Remus, d'un élève de première ou deuxième année trop curieux.

C'était Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" siffla sévèrement le préfet. Le jeune rat poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser tomber sa tête en avant.

Lupin attendit, et merci Merlin, Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement, Peter releva la tête. "Ce qu'ils gardent dans la salle des Runes Anciennes, c'est pour les N.E.W.T.S. Euh... c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment." Il passa sa main dans ses fins cheveux blonds et se décida à regarder Remus. "Je suis désolé, Moony. Je savais pas qu'on vous avait dit de patrouiller. Je… je crois que je vais retourner me coucher."

D'une certaine façon, l'explication surprit le préfet. Peter était plutôt du genre travailleur, il faisait toujours ses devoirs, qu'il copie sur ses amis ou qu'il les fasse seul. Mais voir Pettigrew, planté là dans le noir, une main dans la poche et l'autre dans ses cheveux… la colère s'insinua doucement en lui. Remus n'était pas non plus un saint et il n'avait rien contre un peu _d'aide extérieure_ de temps à autre -comme pour cette dissertation sur les potions de Vieillissement- mais, jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à tricher pour un examen aussi important que les N.E.W.T.S.

"Tu sais, Peter, tu n'es pas stupide. Tu pourrais étudier et tout se passerait bien." Il sentit Sirius presser son poignet, mais l'ignora. "Parfois, certaines personnes doivent travailler plus dur que les autres. Tu crois que je choisis la facilité ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vous laisser m'entraîner dans la forêt à chaque pleine lune, de vous mettre en danger, tous les trois et tous ceux qu'on pourrait croiser ? Tu crois que je ne préférerais pas rester dans la Cabane pour que personne ne risque sa vie ? C'est difficile de me laisser aller, de vous laisser prendre des décisions pour moi. C'est vraiment dur de me raisonner, de ne pas me précipiter chez Dumbledore pour tout lui avouer, pour me débarrasser de mon sentiment de culpabilité, pour qu'il me pardonne de trahir sa confiance."

À la vue de l'expression qu'affichait à présent le jeune rat, il sentit la colère l'abandonner tandis que Sirius lui serrait de nouveau le poignet.

"Remus... je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as raison." Peter tendit le bras et pressa l'épaule du préfet. "Et merci d'avoir dit que j'étais pas stupide. Je suppose que je cherchais juste la facilité. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris."

"Ouais, bon," commença impatiemment Sirius, mais, lorsque le loup-garou le regarda, ce dernier aperçut un petit sourire poindre au coin des lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs, "Ecoute, Wormtail, t'auras qu'à copier sur mon devoir de Runes Anciennes. Ça t'évitera de tricher au moins pour ça."

Remus grommela tout bas, plus vraiment en colère. "Retourne te coucher, Peter. On ne va pas tarder non plus, notre tour de garde est presque terminé." Il s'interrompit. "Alors c'est tout ce qu'on surveille ? Je veux dire, c'est juste quelque chose pour la fin de l'année ?"

Le rat acquiesça et Sirius laissa échapper un léger grognement. "Et moi qui croyais que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant ! C'est rien de plus qu'un truc débile pour les N.E.W.T.S.... pfff !"

Avec un petit sourire, Peter tapota l'épaule du jeune préfet et fit un signe de tête à Black, avant de se retirer doucement, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à leur dortoir.

"Tu trouves vraiment ça dur de te laisser aller avec nous pendant les pleines lunes ?" lui demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur patrouille.

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et soupira, tentant de refouler la culpabilité qui lui écrasait la poitrine en permanence. "C'est juste que je _déteste_ être obligé de mentir à Dumbledore."

"De toute façon, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui mentir à ce vieux bonhomme ?" Le loup-garou se retourna vers l'animagus, l'air confus, et celui-ci continua. "Je veux dire, tu te souviens de ce gars, Bones ? Il vendait les sujets d'exams des O.W.L.S. aux cinquièmes années, il y a deux ans… On dirait que Dumbledore arrive toujours à tout découvrir. Je suis sûr qu'il sait pour nous, mais qu'il nous laisse faire parce qu'il pense qu'à nous trois, on est assez forts pour t'arrêter si jamais tu deviens incontrôlable."

Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune lycan s'allégea quelques peu. "Tu crois vraiment ?"

"Je parierais même une centaine de gallions."

Et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**-**

Le temps que leur tour de garde se termine, un sentiment de bonheur s'était profondément ancré dans la poitrine de Moony et même l'air méprisant que leur jetèrent les deux Slytherin de septième année, Evan Rosier et Narcissa Black, quand ils passèrent devant eux, n'eut pas raison de son euphorie. Comme la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, Remus ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la tour Gryffindor, où ils furent accueillis par une salle commune totalement déserte. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant à leur dortoir, Sirius tira sur son poignet, manquant de le faire tomber.

Un bras se faufila autour de sa taille, une main s'installa dans le bas de son dos et une vague de frissons envahit tout son corps lorsque l'animagus posa des lèvres chaudes et humides sur les siennes. Planté au milieu de la salle commune et persuadé de se faire surprendre à tout moment par un étudiant trop curieux, le jeune préfet se retrouva pourtant envahi par le besoin urgent de coucher Sirius sur le tapis jonché devant la cheminée, pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Alors que sa lèvre inférieure se faisait habilement caresser par une langue satinée, la main gauche du talentueux batteur s'aventura sous son pull, se débarrassa de l'encombrante chemise et se mit à fouiller la peau nue qu'elle était venue chercher, envoyant de petits picotements dans tout le corps du loup-garou.

"Je l'savais !" s'exclama une voix au-dessus d'eux, les faisant sursauter et se décoller brusquement l'un de l'autre. Penché sur la balustrade du petit balcon situé à l'étage des garçons, James Potter les fixait du regard, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes rondes. "Tous les deux..."

Remus sentit une monstrueuse vague d'effroi l'engloutir. Voilà, il y était. A partir de cet instant, il serait définitivement catalogué comme quelqu'un de 'différent' et 'bizarre'. Sirius ne semblait peut-être pas _gêné_, mais lui, avait l'horrible sentiment que James allait se faire une joie de le marquer au fer rouge pour que toute l'école puisse voir à quel point il était anormal. Non seulement il se trouvait être un loup-garou mais, en plus, il était attiré par les garçons. Par un garçon en particulier. Un garçon qui faisait tourner la tête de la plupart des filles de Hogwart, et plus encore. Il se demanda si l'animagus allait tout rejeter, prétendre que leur intimité n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Il se demanda si le fait de se retrouver montré du doigt de la sorte serait assez effrayant pour que l'aîné des Black refoule ses sentiments. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir n'aurait plus d'importance. Sirius ne se laisserait jamais classer parmi les 'anormaux', il le savait. Et à présent, Remus était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'être lui-même rangé dans cette catégorie. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius, maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, le jeune préfet se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa misérable vie. L'animagus l'acceptait tel qu'il était et le trouvait désirable malgré l'effroyable vérité. Remus avait l'impression que James était sur le point de détruire tout son monde. Sirius prendrait ses distances, il le savait, et il ne retrouverait jamais plus personne capable de remplir si naturellement le vide qui lui transperçait l'âme en permanence.

"T'es jaloux, Prongs? Après tout, Remus n'a rien à envier à Lily. Tu regrettes d'avoir laissé passer ta chance ?"

C'est alors que l'incontrôlable enchaînement de pensées qui galopaient dans la tête du loup-garou cessa brusquement.

"Quand tu auras récupéré le bas de ta mâchoire qui traîne sur le plancher," continua solennellement Sirius à l'attention de l'ahuri qui les fixait bouche bée, "est-ce que tu pourras nous laisser seuls, qu'on puisse finir de s'embrasser tranquillement ?"

"Vous... tu..." bégaya James, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Puis il sembla se reprendre et avoua avec un certain sérieux. "Je suis juste étonné que tu ne m'ais rien dit. Depuis que tu m'as parlé de Daniel et de l'autre gars…"

"James était au courant ?" l'interrompit Remus, en levant les yeux sur le jeune Black et feignant un regard empreint de douleur. Il n'était pas réellement surpris. Après tout, Sirius et James étaient comme des frères.

"Bien sûr que je le savais !" s'exclama Potter avec un grand sourire. "Il ne pouvait pas vraiment t'en parler, surtout qu'il pensait que tu étais hétéro. Il avait peur. Tu sais, avec lui, c'est l'amitié qui passe en premier."

"Désolé, Moony. C'est vrai, j'ai tout raconté à James." grommela Sirius en jetant un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami, lequel se penchait dangereusement par-dessus la balustrade.

D'un geste de la main, Remus balaya les excuses de l'animagus et sentit ses lèvres se fendre d'un petit sourire heureux. "Je ne suis pas en colère." Son regard se reporta sur Prongs. "Alors, tu n'as rien contre ça ? Nous deux, je veux dire ?"

James renifla bruyamment. "Je sais que, d'après Sirius," il baissa la voix, tentant d'imiter son ami, 'Remus n'a rien à envier à Lily', mais je préfère le 'rien' de Lily, à ce que, toi, tu _as_, Moony, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors pourquoi je serais contre ?"

"Je ne voulais pas te demander si tu étais jaloux..." Mais la phrase du loup-garou mourut lorsqu'il réalisa, le cœur battant, que le cerf leur souriait avec bienveillance du haut de son observatoire. _Il approuve._

"Et si on continuait cette intéressante conversation demain matin ?" s'enquit Sirius, et le jeune Lupin le surprit à fixer Potter d'une curieuse manière. "Vas-y, on arrive tout de suite."

James hocha la tête. "C'est ça, oui, 'tout de suite'. On se voit demain, au petit déj'." Avec un clin d'œil pour Remus et, sans un mot, le garçon à lunettes disparut dans le couloir des septièmes années.

"Où est-ce qu'on en était tous les deux ?" Sirius se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Moony.

Le cœur de Remus ne s'arrêtait pas de cogner contre sa poitrine, toujours déconcerté par le fait que James, un de leurs deux meilleurs amis, n'avait aucun problème à ce qu'ils soient ensemble. Il se sentit tout d'un coup submergé par une vague d'allégresse et éprouva le besoin urgent de s'emparer de l'animagus pour le serrer furieusement dans ses bras. Il évita à regret le baiser suivant et plongea son nez dans le cou de l'autre garçon, affirmant frénétiquement son étreinte.

"Ça t'étonne tant que ça que James soit heureux pour nous ?" murmura Sirius, son souffle faisant voleter les cheveux du jeune préfet.

"C'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi penser," confessa Remus. "Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà au courant pour toi." Il s'écarta légèrement pour voir un froncement de sourcils troubler le visage de l'aîné des Black. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu lui ais dit et pas à moi. Et je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Peter ?"

"Ni à Lily," ajouta Sirius. "Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, tu sais ? Je voulais justefaire le tri dans mes sentiments avant de vous embêter avec ça."

Le coeur de Remus se serra tout à coup. "Et si Peter et Lily n'acceptent pas ? S'ils en viennent à nous détester ? Et si ça arrive à se savoir et que toute l'école nous déteste ?"

"Peter n'est pas du genre à porter un jugement sur ces choses-là, pas plus que Lily. Quant au reste de l'école, ils n'auront qu'à aller se faire foutre."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront d'accord ?"

Sirius soupira et leva sa main gauche, posant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du loup-garou. "Hé, oublie ça pour l'instant, ok ? On verra ça le moment venu. Pour l'instant, on va de nous et du temps qu'on va pouvoir passer ensemble entre les cours, les devoirs, les révisions et les entraînements."

Remus s'autorisa un sourire, réalisant que si Sirius était aussi calme, alors il pouvait l'être, lui aussi. "Je vais essayer de me détendre." Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage de la main de l'animagus, qui commençait à lui caresser la joue.

Le loup-garou tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa la paume du jeune Black. Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de laisser sa main glisser lentement pour s'enrouler autour du cou de Remus et l'attirer contre lui.

Près de là, la chaleur que dégageait la cheminée faisait transpirer le préfet mais il s'en fichait. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue se jeta sur celle de Sirius, bataillant, caressant, avalant le gémissement qui déchira la gorge du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il s'approcha encore, pressant fermement leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, et frémit en sentant la main gauche de l'animagus descendre le long de son dos pour, finalement, empoigner le bas de son pull.

"… le canapé," marmonna Sirius, et Remus essaya de ne pas quitter les lèvres de l'autre garçon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, tant bien que mal, vers le sofa. Lorsque Padfoot s'étala sur le velours bordeaux du canapé, Moony bascula avec lui, sans réfléchir, luttant pour ne pas briser le contact.

Quand Sirius commença à embrasser doucement sa mâchoire, en laissant ses doigts tirer sur l'encolure de son pull, le loup-garou sentit ses poils se hérisser. Quand une langue râpeuse dessina le contour de son oreille, le loup-garou frissonna. Quand il planta délicatement ses dents dans le tendre lobe, le loup-garou ne put retenir une plainte. C'était une si douce torture, c'était tellement bon, que Remus devait se battre pour résister au besoin d'arracher ses vêtements, sur-le-champ. Puis Sirius entreprit de lui mordiller le cou et une vague de picotements déferla à travers tout son corps, l'obligeant à rejeter la tête en arrière pour quémander plus. Des lèvres chaudes parsemèrent sa peau d'une traînée de suçons humides et un halètement lui échappa tandis que Sirius plongeait sa langue au creux de sa clavicule. Qui aurait pu deviner que de simples baisers pouvaient être aussi excitants ? Pourquoi Naylia n'avait jamais été capable de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses ?

C'est alors que la bouche de Sirius réapparut contre la sienne. Et Remus agrippa le bas de la chemise du jeune Black lorsqu'il sentit l'autre garçon faire de même et enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair ferme de son flanc. Leurs hanches se heurtèrent douloureusement, arrachant un grondement à l'animagus et électrisant la peau du loup-garou, qui planta instinctivement ses dents dans la lèvre du batteur des Gryffindors.

Les bredouillements qui s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de l'animagus lui grisèrent les sens et il fit preuve d'une farouche avidité en s'accrochant rudement à l'autre corps. Les coups de reins de Sirius s'accentuèrent et une vague d'extase le submergea comme il fourrait son nez dans le cou de l'animagus et lapait la mince pellicule salée qui se trouvait là. Black grogna sous ses lèvres et Remus sentit une main se faufiler sous son pull, une paume effleurer son dos et des doigts s'insinuer dans son pantalon.

Il glissa une jambe entre celles de Sirius et se frotta fébrilement contre lui. Les gémissements, provenant du corps chaud qu'il dominait, flattaient son égo et il en éprouva un profond sentiment de puissance, tandis que la délicieuse friction du tissu de son caleçon contre sa cuisse l'envoyait au bord de la jouissance. Son bras gauche était cruellement replié entre eux deux, mais il ressentait à peine la douleur Il se jeta sur la bouche de l'autre garçon, insinuant sa langue à l'intérieur tout en agrippant les mèches noires qui l'ensorcelaient. Le plaisir s'intensifiait à mesure que ses hanches s'écrasaient contre celles de Sirius.

Remus eut l'impression qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer, et il avait probablement raison, mais lorsque la main de l'animagus se referma sur sa fesse, il perdit totalement le contrôle de ses gestes. Le loup-garou assena encore quelques coups de reins, haletant impatiemment contre les lèvres de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que son corps frissonne et qu'il jouisse violemment. Sous lui, Black se crispa, laissant échapper un discret "ah!" qui contrastait avec le cri d'extase du préfet des Gryffindors.

La respiration encore pantelante, le jeune Lupin sentit l'embarras le gagner tout doucement. Il releva la tête et trouva Sirius, les yeux braqués sur lui, souriant comme un bienheureux, le visage légèrement humide.

"C'était incroyable," murmura l'animagus, et le cœur, encore affolé, de Remus, explosa. _De quoi devrais-je être gêné ?_

Le grondement qui lui emplissait les oreilles depuis le début se calmait peu à peu et il s'abandonna à la chaleur qui consumait son corps. La tête posée sur le torse de Sirius, il crut entendre le cœur de l'autre garçon battre aussi vite que le sien.

"On devrait aller au lit," souffla le loup-garou. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester allongés là trop longtemps, sous peine de s'endormir et de se faire réveiller par un lève-tôt de première année.

"J'peux pas bouger," marmonna Padfoot en guise de réponse. Remus sourit et se hissa sur les jambes, entraînant l'autre garçon avec lui. Une tâche sombre souillait leurs pantalons.

Sirius pointa lentement son doigt sur l'entrejambe du jeune préfet. "Je crois que tu t'es mouillé," se moqua-t-il avec un petit rictus.

Lupin renifla avec insolence. "Je suis pas le seul."

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sirius posa sa paume sur la joue du loup-garou et laissa ses doigts courir le long de la mâchoire discrètement piquante. Remus poussa un long soupir avant de lever la main pour recouvrir celle de l'animagus.

"Je suis heureux que tout ça soit arrivé," chuchota-t-il. Sirius lui offrit un sourire, hochant doucement la tête et Remus continua, "Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?"

"Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est le fait qu'on le sache tous les deux et qu'on puisse obéir à nos sentiments. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, mais je sais que toi non, alors… rappelle-toi juste que je suis là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rejeter, ou de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Remus se demanda si la cheminée ne s'était pas tout d'un coup enflammée, parce qu'il sentit ses joues s'embraser après la déclaration de Sirius.

"Viens, on va se coucher," le pria le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant d'entraîner un loup-garou déterminé, dans les escaliers.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Ndt** **bis**: alors, cette petite _scène_ _explicite_, ça allait ? Ou bien il vaut mieux que j'arrête de traduire ce genre de fic _?  
_


	7. Septième jour

**Auteur: **_Vixenette_

**--Rating:** _Attention!_ **M**, pour le langage et certaines scènes explicites!--

**Disclaimer: **les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JRK. L'histoire appartient à _Vixenette, _moi je ne fais que traduire :)

**Notes de la traductrice: **et ben voilà, on y est, c'est le dernier chapitre! Aah, ça me fait tout drôle, elle va me manquer cette fic! En tout cas, je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, un an complet pour 7chapitres, c'est un peu minable... oh, pour celles -ceux?- que ça intéresse, la version non censurée de ce dernier chapitre est dispo sur lj -dans mon profil- on y trouve un scène supplémentaire (_-xxx-_), interdite sur feufeunet... ^_-

Bien, sinon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je le ferai parce que c'est vraiment **très **gentil de m'en laisser! J'ai préféré travailler le chapitre pour le poster ce soir, j'espère que ça n'embête personne... ? Voilà, je voulais juste finir avec un énorme merci et de gros bisouxxx à** Mumtaz**, **Loulou2a**, **Boby**, **Elayna Black**, **Oxaline**, **yamashita6**, **moontheo, P'tit Lion**, **eamonn**, **Mokalyne**, **Violine**, **elleay sahbel**, **lovenarusasu**, **Mahis **et **Abby09**, sans oublier, bien sûr, ma parfaite et intelligente et adorable et -ça se voit que je joue les faux-cul??- béta, **GredW**, pour avoir patienté une année entière! Merci, merci, merci!!

-comme d'hab, s'il y a des trucs affreux, des fautes ou n'importe quoi qui ne va pas, dites-le moi, je corrigerai! Je me suis pressée ce soir, alors doit y en avoir pas mal...^^'

Oh, un dernier truc trèèès important : _Joyeux Anniversaire, Moony!_

* * *

**Adunatio**

**-septième jour-**

**- **

Remus se réveilla en sueur. _On est lundi. __Il y a cours et on est toujours attachés._ Il essaya de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il se sentait tellement troublé.

Et puis la cause de son trouble le frappa tout d'un coup. _C'est le dernier jour que je vais passer attaché à Sirius._

Un grognement étouffé s'éleva à ses côtés et le loup-garou se mordit la lèvre en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Wauldin avait dit que les effets de la potion dureraient à peu près une semaine, alors le moment où ils se décolleraient n'était pas réellement précis. La séparation serait-elle douloureuse ? Est-ce que la main de l'animagus arracherait la peau de son poignet ? Ou bien serait-ce l'inverse ? Le devoir qu'ils avaient dû rédiger avait appris à Remus que lorsque la peau humaine fusionnaitgrâce à cette potion, la vibration magique, qui courait à travers la chair de chaque sorcier, annihilait les effets au bout d'environ sept jours. Il n'avait, cependant, pas réussi à trouver de quelle manière se passait la _désunion_. Durant une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si des moldus se retrouvaient collés avec cette potion. Aucune trace de magie ne pourrait les aider à la neutraliser...

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, ramenant un Remus apathique à la dure réalité. Il s'était endormi tard, trop occupé qu'il était à se demander pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui faire… et bien, lui 'faire un _câlin'_. Non pas que le jeune Lupin avait BESOIN d'un câlin ou d'un autre truc de filles, mais après ce qu'il s'était produit dans la salle commune... il ne comprenait paspourquoi un mur de tension s'était dressé entre eux, à la minute même où ils s'étaient mis au lit.

Mais, à présent, alors que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente enflammaient son esprit et que de petits gémissements brisaient le silence, Remus sentit sa confiance renaître. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient pas dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Sirius dans la même position que depuis une semaine, allongé sur le côté, en train de le fixer, la respiration saccadée.

"Tu veux un coup de main ?" demanda sérieusement le loup-garou. Et puis, il se mordit la lèvre quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'animagus arrêta apparemment ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage une seconde avant qu'un éclat de rire lui échappe.

"J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire," haleta le jeune Black entre deux gloussements. "La tête que tu fais, c'est excellent !" Il secoua la tête, riant toujours. "'Un coup de main', qu'il me dit !"

Remus lutta pour ne pas se recroqueviller lorsqu'il entendit un ronflement émerger du lit de Peter, et il essaya de ne pas regarder Sirius tandis qu'il cherchait à savoir si on les écoutait. Après un moment, le calme retomba sur la chambre.

"Alors, tu veux de l'aide ou pas ?" le pressa-t-il en chuchotant. Et sans même attendre de réponse, il rassembla tout son courage pour glisser sa main gauche entre leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le caleçon déboutonné de l'animagus, duquel émergeait une belle érection. _Alors, VOILÀ pourquoi le lit était toujours mouillé..._ Ses doigts se posèrent sur la chair ferme et tendue…

_-xxx-_

Tandis que leurs yeux s'adaptaient à la pénombre de l'aube, Remus espérait pouvoir rester là encore un peu, à embrasser Sirius avant de se lancer dans un corps à corps plus poussé, mais même s'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'animagus, il se doutait que les autres allaient bientôt se réveiller, si cela n'était pas déjà fait, spécialement Peter, qui était toujours le premier levé. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une douche, le loup-garou n'était pas très tenté par l'idée d'être obligé de se doucher en présence d'un de leur deux amis et donc de garder ses mains dans un périmètre décent, loin de Sirius.

"Viens, on va se laver avant que les autres ne se lèvent," lui murmura le batteur, et Remus se demanda vaguement s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il hocha la tête, se forçant à s'asseoir, et remonta son pantalon de pyjama. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius reboutonner son caleçon et, une fois présentables, les garçons descendirent du lit du préfet, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la salle de bains.

Le robinet avait tout juste été tourné et Remus venait à peine de s'autoriser un sourire, en voyant Padfoot le fixer fiévreusement, qu'ils entendirent des pieds nus claquer sur le carrelage à côté de leur cabine de douche.

"On se rattrapera plus tard," souffla Sirius à son oreille. Hochant encore une fois la tête, et mourant d'envie d'aller étrangler l'importun qui se trouvait dans la cabine voisine, Remus se savonna rapidement avant de se rincer en prenant bien soin d'ignorer l'autre garçon. Accroître son excitation, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se soulager avant des heures, n'allait certainement pas l'aider. De son côté, le brun semblait avoir eu le même raisonnement, car lorsque le loup-garou eut fini et qu'il se retourna, il trouva l'animagus en train de _contempler_ le rideau de douche.

Cependant, rien n'empêcha Remus d'admirer le dos et les fesses du batteur, tandis qu'ils s'essuyaient et se préparaient pour descendre déjeuner.

-

Le jeune préfet ressentit le changement d'atmosphère, à l'instant même où il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Près de là, à la table des Hufflepuff, étaient assis trois garçons dont les regards étaient rivés sur Sirius et lui. Du côté des Gryffindor, en bout de table, une fille chuchotait à l'oreille d'une de ses amies et une seconde plus tard, elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour les dévisager elles aussi. Une armée d'yeux suivaient religieusement chacun de leurs pas alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs places habituelles, où James les attendait.

Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans leur façon de marcher ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient ou dans la façon dont la robe de Sirius bruissait ? Est-ce que James lui avait tamponné le mot 'gay' en lettres rose, au beau milieu du front, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

Avec une certaine anxiété, Remus balaya la salle du regard et nota que la plupart des élèves présents les détaillaient très ouvertement. Une vague d'effroi souleva son estomacet son appétit s'envola d'un seul coup comme il jetait un oeil à la pile de tranches de bacon et aux assiettes de harengs qui trônaient au milieu de la table.

"Bon sang, est-ce que tout le monde est au courant ?" gémit-il en s'asseyant. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais lorsque James lâcha un petit 'hmph', le loup-garou le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" Le préfet en chef était en train de mâcher une généreuse bouchée d'oeufs quand il leur avoua. "Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Lily et Peter."

Remus grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras droit. Il ne savait pas si d'un des deux avaient parlé à quelqu'un, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que toute l'école semblait être au courant.

"Hey, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière ?" chuchota Sirius d'une voix franche. "S'ils ont un problème avec le fait qu'on soit ensemble maintenant, alors ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre."

"Mais comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont su ?" insista Lupin. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Lily irait dire quelque chose, mais il avait des doutes sur Peter, surtout parce qu'ils avaient surpris leur ami blond à essayer de tricher pour les N.E.W.T.S. Est-ce qu'il irait rapporter un secret que James lui aurait confié ?

"J'ai dit à Peter de ne pas en parler," leur assura James, "et il ne trahirait jamais ma confiance. Pas plus que la vôtre, quand vous serez prêts à lui dire officiellement."

"Tiens, en parlant de notre petit rat-" commença l'animagus tandis que Remus levait les yeux sur un Peter souriant et qui prenait place à côté de James.

Pettigrew se pencha par-dessus la table, le regard scintillant. "Je suis sûr que vous me l'auriez dit ce matin, mais James a vendu la mèche hier soir. Je suis content pour vous en tout cas." Il se redressa et attrapa plusieurs tranches de bacon. "Tant que vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches quand je suis dans le dortoir..."

Le jeune préfet se sentit rougir. _Bien sûr que Peter n'aurait rien dit !_ Mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer de nouveau les sourcils à l'idée que la seule autre personne qui savait, à part James et Peter, était Lily. Est-ce qu'elle aurait confié quelque chose à l'une de ses amies, peut-être Gwynne, qui l'aurait, à son tour, raconté à quelqu'un d'autre, répandant la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre ?

Et puis, ses soupçons furent complètement balayés à la seconde où il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, quelqu'un se tenir juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un Snape exhibant un sourire méprisant et flanqué de ses deux complices, Evan Rosier et Theo Avery.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de souiller la baignoire la nuit dernière, espèces de monstres répugnants. J'ai prévenu tout le monde de votre _relation_." Cracha Snape, les lèvres retroussées, alors qu'il les fixait par-dessus ses larges narines d'un regard noir. "Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre _sale petit secret_."

Incapable de retenir une grimace quand il comprit que Snape avait révélé à l'école entière, leur toute récente _histoire_, Remus se prit à espérer que Sirius ne ferait pas de scène. Mais, alors qu'il se tournait pour prier l'autre garçon d'ignorer le Slytherin, l'animagus se leva d'un bond et fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il posa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Snape et le serra contre lui.

"Severus, mon chéri ! Quel bonheur de voir ton adorable petite bouille en cette superbe matinée ! J'ai noté que tu ne t'étais pas rasé aujourd'hui… ça te donne un air sexy. Je pourrais te dévorer sur place ! Avec autant de plaisir, sinon plus, qu'hier soir !" hurlait presque Sirius. Et puis, avec un sourire accroché au coin des lèvres, il s'écarta légèrement de son ennemi juré, pétrifié par le choc, avant de lui planter un grossier baiser sur les lèvres."Humm, tu étais merveilleux dans cette baignoire, la nuit dernière ! Qui aurait cru que tu avais une bouche aussi talentueuse ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Remus perdre le contrôle de cette manière, et je suis absolument CERTAIN de ne jamais l'avoir entendu crier si fort." Le loup-garou était persuadé que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites dans quelques secondes, tout comme ceux de Rosier et d'Avery.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent derrière Remus et quand il se détourna de ce perturbant spectacle, ce fut pour trouver James et Peter pliés en deux et fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme pour ne pas sombrer.

"Snape, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu en étais un, toi aussi !" s'exclama Rosier avec dégoût, tandis que qu'Avery et lui reculaient d'un même pas, à distance respectable.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?" S'enquit le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Les sourcils froncés, elle scruta d'abord, Sirius, lequel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, puis Snape, qui baragouinait tout bas, le visage rouge de colère et d' jeune préfet dissimula un sourire derrière sa main alors que leur directrice se tournait vers lui. "Et bien, Mr. Lupin ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi messieurs Black et Snape s'obstinent à perturber un parfait petit déjeuner ?"

"Euh...non, professeur." Remus lutta pour garder un minimum de contenance lorsqu'il leva sur elle un regard qu'il espérait poignant. "Ils sont juste en train de parler d'un exercice de potions."

Elle le fixa un instant, les lèvres pressées en une ligne fine. "Vraiment ? S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous Mr. Black, et vous, Mr. Snape, retournez à votre table, je vous prie. Je ne veux plus voir ce genre de 'discussion' durant les heures de repas. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise ? Tous les deux ?" Snape hocha la tête d'un air menaçant et se retira sans demander son reste. Sirius, de son côté, lui lança un sourire rayonnant et récolta un nouveau regard suspicieux alors qu'il se rasseyait bien gentiment.

"Ça, mon vieux, c'est le truc le plus génial que j'ai vu depuis la quatrième année, quand tu as piqué un vieux caleçon dans le dortoir des Slytherin et que tu l'as ensorcelé pour qu'il flotte au-dessus de la tête de Snivellus pendant le dîner," s'exclama Peter avec entrain, tout en martelant le dos d'un James au bord des larmes. "Et en plus, c'était même pas planifié ; moi je dis que ça mérite la PREMIERE place des blagues jamais faites ici." Il leva son verre. "Bravo !"

Black haussa les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et porta un toast. Il se leva brièvement, s'inclina et se rassit avant que McGonagall ne se précipite sur lui pour le sermonner. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. _Faites donc confiance au roi de l''exhibition' pour se délecter d'être à l'origine de n'importe quel grabuge._

"Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Moony," s'excusa Sirius en lui offrant un clin d'oeil. "Je crois que je l'écorcherais sur place si Snivelly posait ses sales pattes sur toi."

Le loup-garou ne put retenir un gloussement. "Moi d'abord."

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans encombre et Remus réussit même à manger de la main gauche, maintenant que celle du jeune Black ne le dérangeait plus en s'approchant de sa bouche. L'animagus lui souriait de temps en temps et, quand il vit que James et Peter ne cessaient de les observer avec bonne humeur, il sut que les petites attentions de Sirius ne passaient pas inaperçues ; gêné d'être aussi transparent, le préfet avait grand peine à contenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la semaine, Charmes, Remus aperçut Snape lancer un regard noir à Sirius, les pupilles aussi froides et acérées qu'une lame de poignard. Si une simple paire d'yeux avait le pouvoir de tuer…

En temps normal, Lupin n'approuvait pas la façon dont le jeune Black traitait Snape. James agissait de la même manière, mais il s'était un peu calmé depuis qu'il avait réussi à attendrir Lily vers la fin de leur sixième année ; et lorsque le mois de septembre était arrivé, Sirius était pratiquement le seul à continuer de tourmenter le Slytherin. Remus s'était toujours contenté de regarder, avec beaucoup d'appréhension et une pointe de déception, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait trouvé la scène du petit déjeuner bien méritée.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la salle de cours, l'esprit occupé par les récents évènements, le lycanthrope ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la pression exercée sur son poignet s'atténuait. Il baissa les yeux en même temps que Sirius, et quand la main droite de l'animagus se libéra du bras de Remus, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, bouches bée.

Visiblement, les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés.

-

Préoccupé, le jeune préfet n'écouta presque rien de toute la matinée et manqua les points les plus importants de chaque cours. Assis à ses côtés, Sirius ne semblait pas non plus concentré ; le regard perdu dans le vague, il jouait distraitement avec sa plume, la faisant virevolter entre les doigts de sa main droite. Aux alentours de dix heures, James nota l'air absent qui flottait sur le visage de Remus et lui sourit en haussant les épaules, comme pour dire, 'Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, vieux.'

Un peu plus tard, lorsque la cloche sonna et dans un accès de panique, le loup-garou se demanda s'il serait capable de préparer une autre potion Fusionnante. Il avait déjà quitté la salle de leur troisième cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie, quand il fut rattrapé par une voix criant son nom. Reconnaissant le timbre, il stoppa net et se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

"Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?" s'enquit Sirius en le rejoignant à la hâte, ses cheveux noirs tombant de manière désordonnée sur ses yeux bleus facétieux. Remus le fixa en silence, désirant plus que tout, avoir la possibilité de revivre la semaine passée. _Comment fait-il pour être aussi beau ?_

Puis il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon attendait une réponse, et il chercha, en vain, quelque chose à dire. Mais après tout, la vérité n'était pas si horrible que ça, alors il se lança, "Je descends dans les donjons, voir si je peux refaire une autre potion."

Un regard indéfinissable de la part de Sirius, et Remus sut que son idée était stupide avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. Mais l'animagus se contenta de sourire avant de s'enthousiasmer, "Et cette fois, on pourra contrôler la fusion. Pourquoi pas, ma main gauche avec ta main droite, et on fusionne juste le bout des doigts ? Comme ça, on pourra toujours utiliser nos deux mains,et puis je pourrais admirer ta fossette toute la journée."

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Remus secoua la tête. "Toi et ta fascination pour ma fossette. Elle est vraiment si intéressante que ça ?"

Sirius leva la main et effleura la petite dépression, ce qui fit sourire Moony encore plus largement. "Elle fait partie de toi, moi, je la trouve magnifique. Et puis, ça te donne un air farouche et puissant à couper le souffle. Exactement comme le reste."

Remus haussa les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne possédait pas de muscles saillants ni de poils sur la poitrine ni rien du tout qui pourrait être assimilé à de la 'virilité'. Il tenta de protester, mais Black balaya sa modestie d'un signe de la main.

"Tu es beau, Moony," insista Sirius, les yeux étincelant. "Ton corps est parfait en tout point, ton visage m'envoûte à chaque fois que je te regarde, et tes yeux sont tellement..." Il suspendit sa phrase, clairement à la recherche du terme approprié.

"Marron ?" tenta Remus, amusé.

L'animagus rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un éclat de rire, et puis là, en plein milieu du couloir, il attira le jeune préfet tout contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Par-dessus l'épaule du batteur, Remus se rendit compte que plusieurs étudiants étaient en train de les observer, et il ne put retenir un frisson.

"Euh..." commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment prévenir Sirius qu'ils étaient surveillés.

"Laisse-les mater," lui chuchota Padfoot, avant de l'embrasser juste sous la mâchoire et sur les lèvres, trop rapidement. Puis il se retourna en souriant exagérément à leur public et s'inclina de façon théâtrale. "J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure pour nous tous de nous rendre à notre prochain cours, alors je suis désolé d'être aussi grossier, mais, bougez vos culs de là et foutez-nous la paix."

Et avec ça, il attrapa Remus par le bras et l'entraîna brusquement avec lui. Au lieu de redouter les messes basses que se faisaient leurs camarades tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, le loup-garou se sentait transporté de joie. Sirius n'avait pas honte.

Cette pensée fut bien suffisante pour envoyer Moony sur un petit nuage pour tout le reste de la journée.

-

Au dîner, Remus remarqua que quelques élèves leur souriaient, alors que d'autres avaient les sourcils froncés, mais la plupart se contentait de les fixer. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il ne leur accordait plus autant d'importance. Sirius était AVEC lui, et il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient.

A peu près à la moitié du repas, James se lança, avec fougue, dans le récit de _l'extraordinaire_ succession de manœuvres que l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Pride of Portree avait mis en place contre les Wimbourne Wasps durant le précédent match de Quidditch. Le préfet en chef était penché au-dessus de la table, mimant l'une des actions, quand Lily et Gwynne s'arrêtèrent près d'eux.

"Salut, Remus. Salut, Sirius," s'exclama Lily, le regard pétillant de malice. Lupin jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Gwynne et fut intrigué de la voir étudier l'animagus, une légère grimace au coin des lèvres.

"Alors, Remus, je suis contente que tu aies finalement ouvert les yeux à propos de notre cher Black, ici présent." Le loup-garou la fixa, stupéfait. Comment était-elle au courant ?

"Qui a dit que Moony n'avait pas besoin de lunettes, après tout ?" marmonna Peter en pouffant dans son pudding.

Sirius lâcha un grondement ironique, avant de se tourner vers attrapa son verre et but une gorgée, notant le sourire que la jeune fille affichait.

"Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" lui demanda le batteur. Elle haussa les épaules, examinant rieusement ses ongles.

"Daniel m'a parlé de toi l'année dernière," avoua-t-elle. Le loup-garou déglutit, détaillant Sirius, qui, lui, l'observait fixement. Elle continua."De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, après le samedi qu'on a passé à Hogsmeade."

"Comment ça ?"

Elle pointa Lupin du bout du menton avant de reporter son attention sur l'aîné des Black. "Je voulais que ce soit un rendez-vous parfait, mais tu as passé toute la journée à parler de Remus."

Dissimulant un sourire satisfait derrière son verre, lorsqu'il se rappela que Sirius et Gwynne étaient sortis ensemble pendant leur cinquième année, le préfet jeta un œil sur le côté pour voir le brun, planté sur son séant, immobile, le visage écarlate.

Elle se pencha sur l'animagus et, tandis qu'il prenait une autre gorgée, Remus eut du mal à l'entendre quand elle chuchota à l'oreille de Padfoot. "Daniel m'a raconté les détails les plus juteux. Alors, tu préfères jouer le soumis ? Tu aimes te faire prendre par derrière, hein ?"

Abasourdi, le jeune loup-garou s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fut obligé de recracher sa limonade dans son verre en essayant de calmer ses toussotements. Gwynne lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons, suivie de près par Lily qui leur offrit un dernier sourire.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Les femmes," marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges. "Qui a vraiment besoin d'elles ?"

-

Après dîner, Remus s'était installé dans un coin de la salle commune pour reprendre ses devoirs et il se battait à présent avec sa dissertation de Potion. Wauldin était du genre très exigeant sur la grammaire, et la dernière fois qu'il s'était attelé à la rédaction de cet _essai de malheur,_ le préfet avait manqué de concentration, distrait par une _certaine_ personne.

Cependant, Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Il leva les yeux et trouva Sirius assis, avec Peter, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mâchant un ballongomme-du-bullard et souriant timidement dans sa direction. Moony lui renvoya son sourire, sans grand enthousiasme, et agita la main, s'étonnant de ne pas être déprimé par le fait que l'animagus n'en avait terminé avec ses devoirs que parce que le loup-garou les avait finis la nuit précédente, ne sachant pas si leurs peaux seraient décollées pour aujourd'hui. Il récolta un autre sourire éclatant de la part de Sirius, un de ceux qui enflammaient ses joues avant de déverser une douce chaleur à travers son corps, et reporta son attention sur son parchemin.

Sa dissertation faisait près de vingt deux pouces de long, bien que recouverte d'une écriture plutôt petite. Malgré les quelques tâches d'encre éparpillées par-ci, par-là, Remus était assez satisfait de son essai, si bien qu'il pensait sûrement obtenir un 'O'. Peut-être même un 'E', bien qu'il ne parierait pas sa chemise. Wauldin ne donnait jamais de 'E' aux Gryffindors.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut James descendre les escaliers, un balai à la main et vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch. Le garçon se dirigea droit sur la table où était installé Sirius et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Balayant la salle du regard, Lupin remarqua que plusieurs autres élèves portaient également leurs tenues.

Curieux, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune Black lancer un regard, d'abord, suppliant, puis, furieux à son meilleur ami, avant que… _son petit-ami ?_... se lève et traverse la pièce. Arrivé à côté de Remus, l'animagus lui offrit un petit sourire, mais le loup-garou savait que ce dernier était forcé.

"On a un entraînement ce soir et j'avais complètement oublié. D'après le _capitaine_," il cracha le dernier mot en jetant un coup d'œil hargneux au préfet en chef, par-dessus son épaule, "je _dois_ y aller puisque j'ai 'séché' celui de la semaine dernière et que le match contre les Slytherins, c'est ce week end."

Remus haussa les épaules, indifférent, se demandant pourquoi Sirius fulminait à ce point. "Ok. Je suppose que je serais encore là quand tu rentreras. Peut-être qu'après, on pourrait refaire un tour dans la salle de bains des préfets..." Sa bouche commença à se fendre d'un petit sourire, mais il s'arrêta net quand il réalisa que le batteur fronçait les sourcils.

"Tu ne seras pas là quand j'aurai fini. Tu es collé, tu te souviens ?" Lupin se figea, cherchant à comprendre de quelle manière il avait pu oublier. Il grogna et baissa les yeux sur sa montre, lâchant un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà sept heure et quart. Pestant tout bas, il se leva et commença à jeter ses affaires dans son sac. Une main se posa sur son bras et l'arrêta.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'irai..." Sirius avait l'air véritablement navré, mais Remus l'écarta d'un geste de la main tout en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Padfoot. C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais à peine quinze minutes pour descendre dans les donjons et il faut que je relise la dissertation, et puis je n'ai même pas encore commencé mes exercices de Botanique..." maugréa-t-il avant de sentir une paire de lèvres contre sa joue. Sirius s'écarta et lui sourit gentiment.

"Laisse tes affaires, je m'en occupe. Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour ta retenue," lui souffla affectueusement l'animagus. Remus fit 'non' de la tête et déglutit difficilement, tandis que ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il réussit tout de même à lui rendre son sourire.

"Hey," lança-t-il en voyant Sirius en train de mâcher, "est-ce que tu as un autre ballongomme ?"

Le jeune Black grimaça tristement. "Désolé, c'était mon dernier. Mais je peux aller voir si quelqu'un..."

Remus secoua la tête. "T'en fais pas pour ça. Je voulais juste avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit, et peut-être que ça m'aurait même empêché de sentir l'odeur de la pâte nettoyante que Wauldin VA me donner pour récurer les chaudrons, parce que je sais que c'est à ÇA que je vais passer ma soirée..."

Reposant son sac sur la table et ignorant les regards des autres étudiants, il planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, avant de faire un signe de la main à James et Peter, et de s'éclipser par le portrait.

Alors qu'il descendait le couloir, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le batteur courir jusqu'à lui. "Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?"

Sirius hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser sans retenue. Le jeune préfet savait qu'il était dans son intérêt de se dépêcher, mais la sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne lui donnait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait juste pour lui. Il commença à grogner, tandis qu'il se laissait aller, des souvenirs de la matinée fusaient déjà dans sa tête, quand il sentit une petite boule douce entrer en contact avec sa langue et, Sirius s'écarter de lui.

"Je te donne le mien," chuchota Padfoot, en manque de souffle. "Je t'attendrai là-haut." Et puis il lui tourna le dos et se pressa en direction du portrait, abandonnant Remus au beau milieu du corridor, en train de mâchouiller un ballongomme usagé. Lorsqu'il l'écrasa contre ses dents, il arriva à distinguer les goûts de la gomme, un peu de fraise et de citron vert, et beaucoup de Sirius. Quelques jours plus tôt, une partie de lui aurait trouvé cela révoltant de mâcher le chewing-gum de quelqu'un d'autre, mais, à cet instant, une autre partie de lui lui rappela qu'il avait déjà goûté des fluides beaucoup plus intimes appartenant à l'animagus...

Soupirant avec contentement en mâchouillant son ballongomme, Remus se décida enfin à bouger. Il posa distraitement ses doigts sur son poignet gauche et laissa son esprit vagabonder comme il se dirigeait vers les donjons. Il tenta d'évaluer ses sentiments et réalisa brusquement qu'il était tout simplement heureux. Indéniablement et divinement heureux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir désert. Les torches accrochées aux murs paraissaient s'illuminer de plus belle, et le temps qu'il atteigne la salle de Potions, le coeur de Remus était déjà comblé. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, un sourire euphorique vissé sur le visage.

"Humm, Lupin, pile à l'heure. Je vois que Black n'est pas avec vous, je suppose donc que les effets de la potion se sont déjà dissipés. Dommage." Railla le revêche professeur, avec mépris.

Mais même le fait de décrasser tous les chaudrons des premières et deuxièmes années, à la façon moldue, ne réussit pas à détruire sa bonne humeur. Tout en accomplissant sa corvée, il s'autorisa à fantasmer sur Sirius, se rappelant des mains du garçon aux cheveux noirs sur son corps, de son goût sur sa temps passa vite, et lorsque Remus baissa les yeux, il réalisa, avec incrédulité, qu'il venait juste de finir le dernier chaudron.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez terminé, Lupin," Wauldin quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers lui, abandonnant les devoirs qu'il était en train de noter. "Il faut juste que j'inspecte votre travail pour être sûr que vous avez tout nettoyé correctement, ensuite vous pourrez y aller." Remus attendit, mettant de côté les éponges et les pains de savon pendant que Wauldin faisait le tour des chaudrons, laissant traîner un doigt à l'intérieur de certain d'entre eux. Finalement, il hocha la tête. "Souvenez-vous," l'avertit le professeur comme il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, "que vous avez toujours cet essai de vingt pouces à me rendre. Je compte bien le voir sur mon bureau à la première heure demain, paraphé de vos deux noms, à vous et à Black."

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête et se précipita hors de la salle de classe, impatient de rejoindre la tour Gryffindor. Il n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il croisa McGonagall, mais étant donné l'heure avancée, elle l'arrêta d'un mot, les sourcils levés. Il lui expliqua qu'il sortait d'une retenue et les lèvres de son professeur se contractèrent tandis que son regard glissait sur son l'insigne de préfet avec une pointe de déception. D'un hochement de tête, elle le laissa partir et Remus se rua dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre, hurlant presque le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame dans sa hâte de voir l'animagus.

Une fois dans la salle commune, le loup-garou balaya la pièce d'un regard frénétique, mais elle était vide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. _Il est juste dix heures__et demi. __Où est-ce qu'il est ?_ Il remarqua que son sac gisait toujours en bout de table et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il trouva deux rouleaux de parchemin trônant fièrement sur le plateau de bois. Il déroula le premier et s'aperçut que ses exercices de Botanique étaient faits. Il le reposa et tendit le bras vers le second rouleau. Il s'agissait de leur devoir de Potions que Sirius avait complété de son écriture la plus soignée, bien au-delà des vingt deux pouces déjà rédigés par Remus. Il déroula le parchemin jusqu'au bout et remarqua plusieurs phrases qu'il n'avait pas écrites. Alors qu'il commençait à lire, il eut l'impression de sombrer dans de la Bièraubeurre, l'alcool s'infiltrant jusque dans ses os, les réchauffant de l'intérieur.

_La potion Fusionnante,_ était-il écrit, _est la plus géniale des potions jamais concoctées. Hogwarts lui-même a été construit avec son aide, les pierres qui le façonnent ont été scellées grâce à elle, et l'éditeur __Obscurus Books__ a alors commencé à utiliser cette extraordinaire potion pour relier ses livres, leurs permettant ainsi de vieillir sans jamais se détériorer, ni tomber en miettes. C'est une potion tellement miraculeuse que tout le monde devrait apprendre comment la préparer. Plutôt facile à élaborer, elle s'avère très pratique, surtout lorsqu'elle est associée à la peau humaine. Le temps que j'ai passé attacher à un autre être humain a transformé ma vie. Bouleversé, je dirais même, et je voudrais remercier le professeur Wauldin d'avoir permis mon 'union' avec le garçon le plus fantastique et intelligent et sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Honnêtement, fusionner avec l'objet de votre affection durant toute une semaine est une expérience que chaque être vivant devrait tenter._

Souriant comme un bienheureux en arrivant au point final, Remus enroula le parchemin sur lui-même, sachant pertinemment que Wauldin n'apprécierait pas le dernier paragraphe. Il le rangea dans son sac,l'allégresse s'engouffrant dans chacune de ses veines, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour trouver Sirius, planté sur la dernière marche des escaliers, la cape d'invisibilité de James négligemment jetée en travers de son bras.

"Puis-je vous proposer un bain, Mr. le préfet ?" s'enquit-il avec un sourire séducteur, et Remus laissa retomber son sac sur la table, se ruant à grandes enjambées dans les bras du batteur.

"J'arrête pas de penser à toi," murmura-t-il dans le cou de l'autre garçon, avant d'embrasser la peau qu'il trouva là. "Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, maintenant. Je me fiche de ce que Snape va dire de nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année,et je me fiche de ce que Wauldin pensera quand il lira que tu as écrit. J'ai juste de la chance de t'avoir."

Sirius resserra son étreinte. "C'est moi qui ai de la chance, Moony," chuchota-t-il. "Et demain, je le hurlerai au beau milieu de la Grande Salle si c'est ce que tu veux."

Remus pouffa tout bas. "Non, ce n'est pas la peine."

"Parfait, j'aurai plus de temps pour manger, comme ça." L'animagus s'écarta légèrement et sourit, levant la main pour faire glisser son pouce le long de la mâchoire du loup-garou. "Aah, comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi beau ?"

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter pour me satisfaire, tu sais."

Un immense sourire vint fièrement orner les lèvres de Sirius et le jeune préfet crut que son coeur allait exploser de bonheur.

"A présent, mon cher Padfoot, je crois vous avoir entendu mentionner un bain, non ?"

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons se faufilèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et traversèrent le portrait. Personne n'eut plus de nouvelle jusqu'au matin suivant.

-end

* * *

**Ndt: **alors, quel genre de fic préférez-vous pour la prochaine traduction, j'en ai pas mal en réserve... ^^'


End file.
